The Human
by bilbo95
Summary: Under her "artificial" eyes, Nilah Hendrix is human. She's actually loved by souls and to everyone else, she is one of them. Apparently, not all are convinced... R&R please
1. Escaped

**Note: **I'm just trying this out. _The Host _was a great sci-fi romance novel and after I read it, I began my usual daydreaming. I made my own sequel, though it's by a different perspective. So it's like adding a new protagonist to the story and connecting this little piece of scenario to the original concept of the book.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding to _The Host_. *Praise for Stephenie Meyer's highly amusing creation. I was officially hooked. **

_PLEASE_ read all the way down this chapter. The beginning might be a little dry but It'll catch up. I PROMISE. But I still have some flaws about writing. PLEASE help by giving reviews or any advice.

* * *

Escaped

This is it --- My final chance of proving I'm one of them. Again. I sat down as nonchalantly as I could, watching my biological father amble to welcome our awaiting visitor.

"Seeker," greeted his handsome voice. "Please, come in."

"I'm more than glad to," the deep, ominous tone of the Seeker replied with a smile.

She entered our hefty living room with a long stride. Tonight she was wearing an outright ebony apparel, unlike her usual vibrant colored sweaters and Capris. She was wearing a black jacket and black sweatpants, as if she would run a marathon. Her red frizzy hair was mustered in a high ponytail. Again, her appearance at the moment was not typical for her, especially the absence of the wavy hair that always bounced on her back. Or at least, every time (which is never often) I encounter her tall, muscular figure. Her host had been a professional wrestler.

She let her gaze absorb her surroundings then her eyes fell on me. To souls, this would look only normal and might even be friendly. But to someone like me, it looked threatening.

"Good Evening, Seeker," I acknowledged docilely. She returned the greeting and settled at the recliner right across from me.

"Very nice ensemble," my mother complimented her. "It really brings out the color of your lovely hair." That would be superb. I would love to see the Seeker's head literally on fire. I smiled willingly at her.

"Thank you," the Seeker said. "This room is full of simplicity and I adore the arrangement. Where did you find these fine sofas?"

"They were Noah's gift," she beamed at her husband. With that little glance, I could see the concealed fear in my mother's eyes. Though, the Seeker hadn't noticed. She was mostly looking at my direction.

"They're beautiful."

After an instant of silence, Mom excused herself to the kitchen to retrieve dessert for our guest. We hadn't bothered to cook up dinner, since we were more than eager to get this over with. _Just an hour, _I reminded myself.

"How is the Emergency Room, Healer Noah? I heard you've been busy," the Seeker inquired conversationally.

"You heard wrong," Dad responded sullenly, inserting a sigh. For a soul, he was very good at this. "There's hardly even a patient who needs the extra assistance. That's why I'm transferring back to regular wards."

"Regular wards?" she seemed surprised. No sign of anger there; souls never favor violence but when I see the Seeker, I always wonder if some actually do. "Wouldn't you rather be back to your higher position? You never do insertions anymore, Healer."

"Sadly, no," he dropped his shoulders. "I believe I have to, or rather _want_ to, alter my positions from time to time. Diversions always imprint other lessons on our brains and by undergoing other statuses in my field, I learn more and more about this world."

"I understand," the Seeker bowed slightly. I stifled a scoff. She wasn't here to make small discussions about my father's healing abilities. She was here to interrogate us, or to be more specific, interrogate _me_.

I've been quiet too long and decided to talk when Mom was pouring the cups with tea and offered the shortbread cookies to our guest.

"Did you watch the game this weekend? It was a tie and both teams celebrated," I looked expectantly at the one across the table. Personally, I didn't like the whole "let's all be equal and be winners of this sport altogether" concept but if I wanted to play, I'd have to endure the excessive compassion for equivalence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I was finishing up a personal research. I'm sure you played very well."

"She was extravagant," my mother appraised and I smiled appreciatively. "If her host was only older, she would have been a professional soccer player by now."

Too bad I didn't have a "soul". Instead, only a secret that my "host" was actually me and I was _conceived_ by souls. I wasn't an alien, no. But my parents are and I've never met my human ones, though I see them everyday. I only felt the love and protection of the souls inside my parents' bodies. Either way, they both felt human to me.

"I wish I'd seen it," the Seeker uttered, managing a remorseful tone. "If only I had not been so intrigued by my investigation yesterday. It is highly fascinating and I was wondering if you all could help me with it."

"Of course! What can we do?" my mother said rather keenly.

"Well," the Seeker initiated deliberately, leaning forward in her seat, "I always fancied meeting other Seekers. You know ---- we have to gather and help those in need of hosts ---" which meant hunting survivors "--- Now, when Nilah mentioned her Seeker…"Her face contorted in a quizzical expression. We'd expected this to happen. I just hope that what we have is enough.

"Night Under the Waters has reverted to his Dolphin self. He decided to stay that way indefinitely, just recently," I informed and one of the Seeker's eyebrows raised. There was a long pause and my parents didn't seem contented.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess I won't be meeting new acquaintances at the moment. I'll be on my way," she stood up and so did we. "Oh, is there any way I could use the rest room before the long drive?"

"The rest room is just down the hall. Second door, across the mirror."

She sauntered towards the bathroom and once the door was shut, we all looked dubiously at each others' faces.

"Nilah, your bag is under the coffee table," Mom prompted in a whisper, her eyes longing for an embrace. I didn't move. I knew better to think that an embrace would surely mean goodbye and that time was not tonight. That time would _never _come.

"Kendra," Dad shook his head at his wife, implying not to make me fret about the possible further outcome of this night. But why were we worrying so much? The Seeker had only been here for not even an hour and she was about to leave. We should be relieved but we were far from it. Maybe the idea of the Seeker still being in our house was still vexing us. And this was no ordinary Seeker. This one is actually suspicious and vigilant.

"Remember, I've filled the car with necessities," she ignored my father. "Including your eyes," she added and stared at the contacts that were still intact.

Instinctively, I grabbed the compact mirror above the books beside the lamp and saw the reflection of my now-silvered irises; they glowed under the fluorescent lighting of the room. I touched the contacts creating the faux iris and slid it side to side, finally adjusted it right in the center. I blinked then massaged my hand over the light scar at the nape of my neck under my dark golden hair. It was evenly ridged, thanks to my Healer father. These were my only protection from being captured.

Silent footsteps changed the atmosphere and we moved towards the closed front door to meet the Seeker. As she walked towards us, I noticed a change in her countenance. Her eyes were extremely inquisitive and (if possible) ablaze. She halted a few feet from us and held out a small translucent box. I suppressed an eye-widened expression and tried to breathe steadily. She was gawking at us, especially me. That was _my_ box and I held my breath as she opened it. Inside were two circular concave lenses. My special contacts.

"Now, why would any of you need these? I don't see the purpose of them," she said and I clenched my hands behind my back.

"Like I said before," Dad spoke suddenly, "I wish to learn more about this world."

"By recreating contact lenses? But they're merely a replica of our eyes. I can distinguish that this pair has been used and who would be using these?"

"No one but me, Seeker. I've been studying the feel of them quite recently. I'm interested in other fields also and I think what humans used to see clearly is interesting," he concluded though the Seeker was not finished yet.

"The lenses are not your size, Healer," she emphasized politely. "And the last time I heard, your wife was never involved in your little experiments. That leaves…" She took a step forward me and I repressed my legs from receding. She scrutinized me, stopping as she perceived no expected action from my body. I wasn't giving anything away. I clung to my innocent visage.

"You never had a Seeker, haven't you, sweetie?" she pronounced almost accusingly. "Night Under the Waters never existed."

"Not on this planet, he doesn't anymore," I replied, suppressing the tremor of my chin as I spoke. "He's happy with the Dolphins."

"How many lives have you lived?" she inquired.

"This is my first." And will be the only one.

"Who is your Comforter?"

"Glistening Flower is currently out of the state."

"Liar."

She moved forward, still holding the tiny box filled with solution and my silver contacts. Now I began panicking and staggered backwards, my parents in front of me.

"I've observed you all and investigated. How can you fall for a _human_?" she almost snarled the word, though not nearly losing her temper. Souls never have tempers, unless there are a few exceptions.

"She's our daughter," my mother implored, tears filling her eyes. "We love her and will do anything to spare her life."

"Kendra, we won't eradicate her completely," the Seeker's lips were curving upward, almost reassuring. She placed a hand on her shoulder and quickly reclaimed it. "She'll still be here. In appearance, at least. Wouldn't you love to have a real soul to love? Someone of our species?"

"She is her own soul," she answered tersely. "We love our human and no soul could replace her."

They enclosed me from the Seeker's view and the next sound that emitted from her lips was a scowl. Then everything went black.

I sprinted through the darkness for the coffee table and clutched the back pack in the arm. I knew our house so well that I never tumbled over anything for most of the seconds I ran.

"Mom!" I bellowed and heard her voice from the far corner of the dark room.

"Leave!" she yelled back and I obeyed.

I heard the screams and attempted thrashings of the Seeker. I also heard my parents' grunts as they kept their restraints. There were several crashing and shattering of glass. Then the horrid sounds were becoming slowly distant and I knew they were dragging her into the hall. This night had turned to violence --- something I've never witnessed in my life.

The door was slightly ajar and before I escaped the debris, I called, "Mom, Dad, I --- I love you!"

I thought I'd hear a response but instead, a loud shriek sounded through the walkway and before I could sprint towards the cry of my dad, my mother's voice ordered, "Get out of here now! We'll be fine!"

"Dad…" I yelped and took a few steps forward.

"Nilah, I've got this! Leave this instant! Find _them_!"

I gritted my teeth and reluctantly scurried to the door and shut it behind me with a loud jolt. I ran to the Range Rover, the car I got a few months before, the day I turned sixteen. I threw the bag on the passenger seat and inserted the key in the ignition. Soon, I was on the road and after a few minutes, on the freeway, allowing the tears to fall as I drive southward out of the state, where I hoped to find real humans like me.


	2. Pursuit

Pursuit

Three knocks on the door caused me to leap off the bed and poise my body for defense.

"Wh - who's there?" I stammered gingerly.

"Housekeeping, honey," the high tone replied merrily.

"Hold on," I notified, more relaxed though not entirely. I sauntered to the window and moved the blue curtain aside an inch. The middle-aged woman was stout and seemingly perky. Her dark hair was gathered in a bun with a purple scrunchie and she was patiently waiting for me to open the door to my motel room. I sighed in relief and let her in after I briefly placed my contacts back on.

"Good Afternoon," she beamed and I smiled back. "Late riser?"

"Sort of." I shifted aside as she ambled towards the trash can under the insignificant kitchen. I took my personal things and tossed them inside the closet then settled myself on a chair in the corner. Turning on the lamp, I began to read a magazine.

After minutes and minutes of reading the same, dull articles about trends Today, I rummaged for my map again. Mildred, who was the housekeeper (the name tag was quite prominent), was removing the sheets and replacing them. I knelt beside the bed and opened the table drawer, finding it empty. And so was the table under the mirror.

"Uh, Mildred?" I initiated and she smiled up questioningly. "Have you seen a map here, somewhere?"

"Oh, I placed it beside the fridge. I'm sorry." Her smile was replaced with a sudden pout and I told her that I needn't an apology.

After I retrieved the partially crumpled map, I pinpointed my location. I was just on the border of Lake Havasu City in Arizona and the next highway lead to other unsubstantial cities and several miles before arriving at Phoenix was an interminable barren land. Hmm. This is much more difficult than it already was. Would actual humans live within a lifeless desert or in a more concealed habitat with lots of greenery? Or are they even still alive? They have to be.

"Is there any problem I can help you with?" Mildred asked in consideration, noticing my frown. I smoothed my forehead and decided to give it a try.

"I decided to travel to seek a new profession," I began and she listened with glowing eyes. "I want something exciting and a bit more challenging."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well…" I forced a light laugh, "I wish to be a Seeker."

"Ooh, how tempting! You know, I've always considered becoming one myself," she lifted her chin to show her boldness and I grinned.

"Really?" I leaned forward attentively. "How come you haven't?"

"Well, this body had some…issues. It was too lazy and weighty for such duties. I only forced it to finish the cleaning first before returning to that television! I sure love eating popcorn while watching those romantic Soaps." To be honest, those Soap Operas bore me to death. "But looking at your host," she studied my physique, "I think you're perfect for the job!"

"Thank you. Though I'm not sure where to start," I feigned the apprehension in my voice. "I'd really love to help others who are in need of bodies and I hear some are in the South?" I asked uncertainly and Mildred looked perturbed and might even be frightened.

"I haven't heard much about humans. But a couple of years ago, we were warned."

I had been right to tell her this.

"Were they around this area? I'm extremely curious."

"I think so, but not this city. Other deserts, I think." She inclined her head forward and whispered, "Most of us who heard were very scared. Including me, since humans are so very aggressive. Be careful, honey. Strong as your body may seem but it's what _we _feel inside that affects us." She patted my shoulder caringly and resumed her work.

I smiled to myself, knowing where I'm headed to next. A few more minutes elapsed and after I ate the sweet rolls and orange juice the motel offered, I packed all my belongings, checking every portion of the carpet and drawers for the fifth time, and left the building.

The Range Rover had been driven by me multiple times. Driving always made me feel free, made me feel human.

Sixteen years of secrecy had not caused much problems for us, until two nights ago. I remember the glare of the Seeker just before the darkness blocked our sight. I still don't understand why she had become so persistent. I mean, I'm only human and can't they at least let one live? I loved my life as it was. I didn't have to hide and hostility was never a hindrance. Instantly, my best friend's face emerged in my mind. His hair was a little unkempt and about a shade lighter than my blond mane. His green eyes were beautiful and so was his overall features. I missed him of course. If I'd chosen someone other than my parents to escort me throughout this erratic trip, it would be Daryl Wildman.

Though I would never have the same, simple life. I'd rather stay away than let some soul seize my body. Whatever the outcome is, I might never see my beloved parents again. I withheld the tears.

I turned to the next highway like the map had instructed and here, I only see dry, unfruitful land. The bleak mountains lay ahead and I drive on.

"…_Since humans are so very aggressive."_

I started wondering if Mildred was right. But she's never met a human. Several are probably just assuming or most likely, imagining them as fearsome aliens, considering that millions have never encountered the survivors. My stomach turned uneasily by the thought of finally finding others like me. Soon, I would be meeting my surviving family - the only hope of humanity this world has and I would be a part of i

A couple of hours passed and fortunately, a diner (in the middle of nowhere) stood ahead at the side of the road. Not much vehicles drove through this route but I was mighty hungry to even bother knowing the name of this restaurant. As I entered the place, a bell rang and a few welcomed me. I sat on a cushion-covered stool and ordered as much as I dared. I was famished.

The food arrived after twenty minutes and I fleetingly thanked the server. I consumed each sausage, cubed potatoes and every bit of the rice pilaf. I drank the entire glass of water and the waitress briefly refilled it. I was stuffed.

"Driving must be tiring," the waitress commented as she stacked the plates from the table next to mine. "Where did you come from?"

"Albuquerque," I lied smoothly. "I've been derived from real food for days. Plus, I'm a slow driver."

"Nothing's better than home-style food, right? At least at _Ben's_ you'll always feel homey." I suppose that "Ben's" is the name of this diner.

After I used the bathroom I drove further down the road and watched as the sky became a darker hue of yellow, then pinkish orange. The sun was setting.

As the night ascended I sped up, since there weren't as much cars as I half expected. Minutes passed until I heard a siren several yards from my car. Red and blue lights trailed behind in pursuit and I took notice of the speedometer, which was currently at ninety-six mph. I sighed in exasperation, not quite losing my temper and slowed to a stop on the side of the road. I kept my gaze straight ahead the valley, where in only a few miles I would be taking an exit to an unknown town.

The silhouette of the officer - or Seeker - rapped lightly on my window and I pressed the button to let it slide down, smiling as I did.

"I'm very aware of the speed limit, Officer and I am terribly sorry for my carelessness," I said with such a believable emotion. His expression softened, though it already was, and smiled sheepishly.

"You look youthful, child. May I see your license?"

I gave it to his awaiting fingers and he only glanced at it for an instant.

"Nilah Hendrix," he said, hesitating for a second. My stomach turned once more. "You sound familiar."

"Maybe you've met someone with the same name. This is fairly a small world, Officer," I beamed and so did he.

"Though your name is rather uncommon. But never mind." His sudden shrug relaxed me somewhat. "You drive safely, okay? Stop and rest at the next city if you feel any weariness."

"I will, Officer. Good night."

Just like that, he let me go. No punishments, no tickets as my parents said the humans received when they broke the law by speeding and such. I thought it was ridiculous to be fined for such incidents but in this planet, no currency is ever needed anymore. People simply gave and offered without tribute or payment. But that doesn't mean you're wholly allowed to overlook traffic rules.

I'm driving more slowly now and at least twenty feet from the police car. For the final time, I glanced back at the side mirror and saw the policeman's body shift confusedly then decisively understanding his puzzlement. He commanded me to stop and by the time he stumbled into his car and began the chase, I was a good hundred yards ahead in acceleration.


	3. Last Minute Discovery

Last Minute Discovery

I was careful not to press _beep_, for this would surely attract attention. I sped up a little and thankfully, this town was hardly packed with people. I caught a few glances of those few on the streets though souls weren't suspicious of anything. But when the siren sounded from behind my trail, they were afraid.

_Dammit. _This one's relentless and had actually dared to catch up. The world is definitely changing.

I bypassed a few cars, wishing there would be an alley or a field of trucks to go behind me. Fat chance.

Then out of nowhere, after I crossed the road pass the green light and leaving it red, the Officer was forced to stop and vehicles had blocked its view of the rear of my car. The drivers did not even stop to see the commotion and had merely continued on their way. I laughed in delight and took a detour.

...

Trees. I see lines of them just ahead and decided to walk from here.

I parked the car in a dead end segment of a passageway, grabbed as much as I needed for the hike and ambled towards the forest. This was very odd. Only a few miles from here was pure wasteland and here, there are living trees. Trivial as it is, I dispersed the thought and replaced it with the cop.

The Seeker had probably mentioned me to all her colleagues, or even others who she hardly knew, since _all_ of us were supposedly friends. That's probably the answer to how the Officer knew my name. I mulled over what the conclusion might have been if I hadn't driven away like a felon and a _human_. I shook my head.

My parents would not keep the Seeker forever in imprisonment and she would find a way to warn others of a loose human once she's free. Like _that _would make a change, I snorted. They're still hunting down real people so therefore, there are more like me. I clung to this belief.

Ten, fifteen, thirty minutes have gone by when I finally rested my feet on the rough soil. The red oaks are facing me and from my vantage point, it looked unwelcoming and eerie. I heard a few owls hoot then I took a long, profound breath. _Here I go_. I marched into the darkness of the surrounding leaves and shivered in anxiety.

I hear lots of things. Small animals, for the most part. Crickets cricketing, silent birds calling to one another, frogs going "_ribbet_"….Then a different sound triggered my shielding stance. The sound continued warily and it was not a thud of an insect. It sounded like…crackling footsteps. I froze, pressing my muscles against the trunk about a foot from me. However, after I shifted as briskly as I did, the abrupt halt of the hardly audible footfalls had hindered my heartbeats. I waited for him --- or her to take a step but I heard nothing for several minutes. For what felt like a lifetime, the feet moved away from my direction and just when I emitted a heavy outbreath, I heard my name being called from a distance. Intuitively, I began sprinting, having great difficulty avoiding the low branches and collapsing over the uneven earth. I wasn't familiar with the wilderness. In fact, I prefer not to be blind like this. It made me sluggish and unknowing.

From time to time, I would stumble upon a log or plant but I always prevent myself from doing so (I have good reflexes). It's been at least a couple of minutes and I still run. But

run where? I can't survive the woods by myself.

For a moment, I looked back above my shoulder and perceived only the murkiness of the ambiance. I looked away a second too long and realized I had toppled off a massive rock. I rolled headfirst into a ball and landed on my back. I groaned quietly and lifted half of my body in a sitting position. As I did so, I saw a pair of indistinct eyes where the rock had caused me to fall. I knew then that that was no hard mineral I had collapsed onto --- it was a person. Simultaneously, we both stood as swiftly as we could and I was already running again before he turned on a flash light. I will _not_ be captured.

I kept an unwavering pace, refusing to stop.

"Hold on! Miss, just wait!" his voice echoed from behind and only causing me to sprint even faster.

The light was disproportionately aimed at my path though after a few more seconds, it went out. I stopped after I was certain that he was gone. I was panting so I leaned on a vast tree, breathless. Adrenaline and great fear made me react this way.

The sweat from my back and face bothered me, so I put all the strands of my blond hair in a tight ponytail and right after I did, something heavy had locked me on the tree, leaving me little space to move. I was breathing heavily and tried to fight my way off the restraint of the person holding me.

"Sorry I had to do that," the male voice apologized with sheepish sincerity. "Here, let me loosen my grip a little." I felt myself still being held, though not as severe as before. This soul still had compassion, I see.

"Let me go," I whispered naively. "Please. I promise not to do that again."

"I can't," he said solemnly. "I'm truly sorry for this…"

His right hand gripped tighter on my arm and his left hand had gone. I took advantage of its absence and twisted to face him, kicking his leg as hard as I could, hearing him screech and drop the flash light, the light blinding me for a moment. As I took my second step on the opposite direction, his foot had slid upon the front of my ankle and had made my body plummet to the ground again. Dirt filled half my face and I propped myself on my back once more, shrieking and wincing in pain as I shifted my right ankle. My eyelids almost obscured my vision while I witness the man recover his flash light and for an instant, the light had flashed upon his young face and his eyes…

They were blank and a deep color of brown. No silver, no extraterrestrial hue. He was now ambling towards my stiffened position.

"Wait," I choked shakily, "you're ---" Before I completed my realization, he placed a cloth on the lower part of my face and as I reluctantly absorbed the unusual scent, I had grown hazy and fallen into unconsciousness.


	4. The Humans

The Humans

"…different, I tell you," a familiar voice was saying.

"Different in what way?" one inquired uncertainly.

"She seemed almost…human."

_That's because I am_, I wanted to declare. But I couldn't find the will to open my eyes. I feel almost dreamlike. Or am I?

I could feel an enclosure in the atmosphere. A cold, tight space surrounding me. Although I'm craving for my sight to return, I dared not move.

"Jamie, how much chloroform did you give her?" another male voice asked and I felt a hand take my pulse.

"Just enough to last about an hour, Doc," the same, familiar tone answered. Then I recalled him from the forest. _Jamie_. "You reckon she'd be waking up soon?"

"Yes, I reckon so."

"Then why are we still standing here?" an irritated voice questioned. "You know, I'm only here because of Sunny."

"Why don't you just get the hell out so you could do something more valuable? I think Sunny wouldn't mind letting you do something useful for once," another suggested with a trace of smirk.

"Don't be a hypocrite. Besides, it's the boy's first catch." A shuffling move sounded silently; I assume the man punched the "boy's" arm teasingly or had ruffled his hair.

"It's not a game, Kyle," a woman said rationally. "I'm just glad he's not hurt."

"Mel, I can look out for myself," the boy - Jamie - countered with some dignity.

"You'll always be my little kid."

Numbers of inaudible whisperings shot from various sides after a hollow silence and I stiffened.

These people were like me and I belonged here. Though why do they find me different? Right before I planned to lift my eyelids to tell them that they needn't to be doubtful because I was human, someone spoke.

"She was running," the curious voice uttered mostly to himself. He seemed to be analyzing, "in the woods, by herself. Huh. And she looked like an escapee, you say? I've never heard such actions from a soul."

I am not! I wanted to scream. Now I wasn't going to let anyone delay me from waking up (to their notice), though the next saying made me hesitate.

"We'd better get this over with," someone sighed. "She'll wake up very soon and we might even lose her host. Doc, cut her."

My eyes finally widened in fright as I pondered over the demand. _Cut_ me? These weren't humans.

"Get…chloro…form," "Doc" ordered between his clenched teeth. I was thrashing wildly and did not falter to concede. I hadn't left my family just to end up in the wrong hands.

_Especially_ giving my body for some alien who clearly doesn't belong in it. I am my own soul and I will die with it.

Broad hands locked my arms behind my back and I scowled.

"Let go of me," I breathed out heavily. "Let go of me this instant."

"I can't. Not until you calm down."

I snorted. "Like you would keep that word. Maybe you will, eventually, but I bet you-all would just strap me and turn me into one of you."

Another round of conversations emerged and now, they sounded perplexed. The next moment, a middle-aged man with a disheveled beard stepped from behind the group of people and bent down to meet my eyes. He was smiling, despite of the edgy situation.

"I'm sorry," he bowed slightly. "There must be some misconception."

_The hell there is_, I thought back, though I was oddly silenced by this man.

"Why don't you tell me your name so we can sort this out?"

I eyed him, wondering if this was a hoax. He surely had the ideal of a soul. He was calm, for one. And awfully friendly. Souls were hardly deceitful, as far as I'm concerned. Even if they were Seekers, they were always straightforward. I scrutinized him for a long minute.

"Well, since you're clearly unsure about this as we all are, I'll introduce us." Some people backed away as the man gestured towards them. He sighed wearily then turned back to me. "I guess I'll just introduce myself. I'm Jeb." He held out his hands as if waiting for me to take it. I stared at it and gawked back at him. Was he crazy?

"Jared, show some respect," he admonished to the man behind me, still grasping my forearms.

"Jeb -" the brawny stature began to disagree but the man in front gave him a piercing look. The hands fell from my arms and I was free, though unmoving.

"My name is Jebediah, but everyone calls me Jeb," he offered his right hand again and figuring that I'd better return the civility, I unwillingly shook it, adding "Nilah Hendrix" to this brief exchange.

"Nilah, nice to meet you. You mind telling me how you ended up in the forest?"

This was direct and for a moment, I admired his gallantry. He was so sure that I would

answer all his queries, though he wasn't the only one who needed answers. I needed to know where I am and what they'll be doing to me.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm human." There was a hint of smile in his tone.

"Then why am I here?" I demanded.

"I answered your question before you did mine. I think it's only fair that you answer my previous one first before I reply to yours."

I exhaled in exasperation then decided to believe him for an instant.

"I was caught. Well, nearly. I was stopped for speeding by a policeman and once he let me go, he recalled who I was and we raced through the town for a while. When I was sure that he lost sight of me, I hid my car in some alley then walked through the trees."

"In the night? By yourself?"

"Why so surprised?" I raised my eyebrows.

"For someone like you, that's rather unbelievable."

"Someone like what?"

He was mute for a few seconds, his visage in deep thinking. Of course, I was bemused myself. Were these people actual humans? But they were going to cut my neck up! Instantly, I observed our little audience in the low-lit ceiling below them. They were staring at us from a short distance and it suddenly felt hot in here. Three colossal men were standing beside each of the women. Two of the girls were petite in size and they looked fragile beside the men. The other woman was tall and pretty (they all were) and I noticed that the man beside her was the one who grasped my hands a while ago. I tore my gaze from them and focused mine on the boy I'd encountered in the wild. His skin was tanned and his eyes were looking back at me with curiosity. He was a quite a few inches taller than my sensible height and had soft features that made him affable. I concentrated back at Jeb as his countenance slowly altered in a more fathomable way.

"Are you aware of any humans around, Nilah?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I responded with absolute truth.

"Did you wish to find us?"

"Yes."

Another pause, but a very quick one.

"Are you a Seeker?"

"No."

He inspected my expression and he knew that I was being honest; he nodded in comprehension.

"Are you all humans?" I inquired and he glanced back at his companions.

"With an exception of two," he strode towards one of the short girls - the blond one with beautiful freckles, held out his hand and she willingly took it, then he did the same with the other small, pale girl (or were they older than that?), leading them directly under the light.

My first reaction was trivial shock. Their eyes were like of my parents: silver and permanently implanted of souls. They had been living with humans for who knows how long.

"This is Wanda," Jeb signaled to the blond woman and she gave an angelic beam. It was hard to resist returning the smile. "And this here is Sunny," he motioned to the dark-haired woman and she managed a timid smile.

"Now, we're not going to hurt you," Jeb initiated in the most non-threatening manner.

"We wish to help you."

"How?" I asked.

"By setting you free."

I was about to question what he meant but a tiny hand reached out to mine and I saw the silver of the angel's eyes brighten under the light above us. Then I understood as I saw the light reflect from my own on her innocent face. My special contacts were still intact and they hadn't realized that they were artificial. I stifled a chuckle of glee, not entirely succeeding.

"Is there anything funny?" Jeb raised a dark brow.

"You really are humans, aren't you?" I beamed, "except you two, of course. But the rest of you…Are there more?"

"More out there in the world. But as for here and now, there are quite a few of us. Do you believe us now?"

"I think the question is if you believe _me_. Would you consider me of being human?"

He pondered and pondered until he spoke, wonder in his eyes.

"Wanda, is it possible?" he addressed to her, his brown eyes fixed on my face.

"I don't know. Doc?" Her voice was surprisingly high, though reasonable since she was so small and fragile-looking.

The tall, slim man surfaced from a dark corner and was mulling over whatever he was struggling to figure. I let them guess a little.

"I suppose she may have subdued the soul?" he deduced indecisively.

"That's exactly what I presumed," Jeb concurred, though they were far-fetched.

I sighed then reclaimed my hand from under Wanda's and began removing my lenses. I blinked several times until my eyes felt no itching sensation then gazed around. They were dumbfounded and all stared at me. I smiled somewhat blushingly.

"Unbelievable," Doc whispered and I gave a trembling grin.

"Well, you better believe it," I said.

"Mind giving us an explanation?" Jeb uttered, curiosity flooding his face.

At the thought of my story, my smile was gone. But this didn't stop me from telling them. They had to know and I trusted them somehow. So I began by saying who and how I was raised.

The invasion started only a few years before I was born. Those years were the first successful attempts of the invading souls in the human bodies. Noah Hendrix and his wife, Kendra, were one of the first ones to have the souls. Since their hosts were already partners, they grew to love each other. Then unexpectedly, that love had led to something more intimate and soon, I was conceived. I flourished over the years with souls and one day came when I wanted to be exposed to a more broad society. They fretted about this terribly and by then, I understood what the world has become. I was miserable - staying indoors like a prisoner. I used to hate myself for being what I am but I was just stubborn. When I was eleven, my father discovered a way for me to blend in and that's when he created my special, "soul" contacts and had formed the scar on my neck. That's when I started to live.

"When did you run away? Or why?" Jamie asked, utterly fascinated.

"About three or four days ago," I responded, looking down at my hands. "My parents' Seeker met me for the first time a few months before. And she was something. She was different from anyone else. Her questions were always about meeting with others like her so she could hunt down any survivors. She's obsessed.

"Though my Seeker's name was rather fitting, we hadn't known she was _that_ determined. Around three nights ago, she came to visit for a nice conversation, which she urged us to have, and that's when she told us about her research and had accidentally found the lenses. I had no choice but to leave and find you."

It became silent as they absorbed the truth. I took a long breath and finally looked up, finding them gazing in awe.

"Do you miss them?" Sunny was the first to speak, to my surprise. I smiled warmly at her and replied, "Very, very much."

And so that's when I regained a family. I wasn't alone anymore and they were somewhat glad to have me. Apparently, I had to repeat my story numerous times, and for months, I've been a permanent guest at Jeb's "house" (which was actually in a desolate volcano). The day came when they've fully trusted me to be part of a raid. My very first.

For months, I've been covered by these caves and now, I'm ready to face the open again. Thankfully, I've hidden my contacts and when I used them outside to take the necessities we need, I no longer felt the enclosure that lingered on my skin. I felt almost normal and it made me reminisce my old life.

As I stepped towards the line of carts beside the entrance of the department store, I glanced around. There weren't many people and I offered to get the two carts Wanda and I needed. I stepped behind one and simultaneously, two hands were placed on top of each other on the metallic handle. I retrieved my hand from under the other and began apologizing, only stopping as I gazed at who the male hand belonged to. I was gazing up at an old friend, Daryl Wildman.

* * *

**Note:** Remember the name "Daryl" from chapter 2?


	5. Revealed

Revealed

"Nilah," Daryl whispered then pulled me into his arms. He was taller than the last time I saw him and I couldn't pull away.

"Where have you been?" he exclaimed with relief. "I've been searching for you for months!"

"I - Um…" I was speechless. I couldn't tell him that I'd found the humans. But maybe I could. None of the others were aware but my best friend actually knew what I was. It was our little, dangerous secret. Though, I've kept his, too, and he was a soul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead. "What's been happening back home?"

"Remember the cabin my Comforter offered my parents? We're visiting it."

"In Utah? But you hate traveling."

"Well, I do but _he_ doesn't." He meant the _real_ Daryl inside of him - his host.

This had been his third planet and never has he felt anything so vivid inside a body before. His body was a year older than me and his pride is what had caused us to be open with each other. His host was dynamic and they've been speaking and sharing memories with each other since. For years, it's been like conversing with two people. Sometimes, I would address to my "alien" Daryl in his former name, Pierce (which was originally Piercing Through the Sun). Pierce never told anyone but me of his unlikely acquaintance with Daryl because he wanted to show no fear.

"_Swear you'll never tell anyone," he warned me. _

"_Okay, I swear. Now what's the big secret?" I entreated, itching for whatever reason he was always annoyed and sometimes speaking to himself. He didn't seem like a normal soul._

"_But are you sure you won't tell anyone?" he breathed uneasily. I rolled my eyes and gave him the look._

"_All right, all right. I'll tell you but don't assume anything."_

_I waited as we stared at each other. I was thirteen and carefree, despite my situation. I didn't even bother to think of letting him know who I really was._

"_This host," he gestured to himself, "is alive."_

_I frowned, not quite comprehending then he persisted._

"_At first, I saw vivid vivid memories -__ that was normal. But it got kind of…permanent. I see more and more visions everyday and even when he was five! Then I started hearing him. Nilah, I feel like he's controlling me," he lowered his voice as if forcing the last words to roll of his lips. _

_I nodded deliberately, considering his state. His host was speaking to him and it was troubling him. I understood his dignity. I knew him well enough that he would not see his Comforter even if he's being manipulated by his host. _

_To show my understanding and reliability, I held his hand and days later, I hadn't planned of spilling the truth to him but somehow, I did. We shared an oath right then and there. _

I gaze at him now and wonder. Is it worth it? Though, he had a family of his own and it was too much of a risk. I let it pass and decided to tell him nothing.

"Daryl, have you been to my parents' house? Are they fine?"

"They will always be," he assured. "They told me you were somewhere North?"

"Yes," I responded instantly. "I'm currently on a road trip. With my cousin," I regarded to Wanda, who was strolling this way. Daryl's eyes were heavy on my face, rare suspicion in his countenance.

"Wanda, this is Daryl," I introduced them both to each other and they merely smiled. We were mute for a long moment.

"Nilah, I think I'd better go. Well, _we_ have to. Don't want to keep Petal Waters waiting for dinner, right?" Wanda's high-pitched voice lied, seeing my anxiety about the circumstance.

Deceit was not comfortable for her, though it was enough to relax me a bit. As much as I wanted Daryl to stay with me, I had another obligation and my first raid was not the time to instigate trouble. I turned to leave but I felt a hand encircle my wrist.

"I'll keep your secret," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "And I'll find you someday."

We parted and I forced myself to walk through the department store, avoiding the urge of looking back.

Wanda and I were silent. We ambled from aisle to aisle, smiling whenever someone crossed beside us. Finally, she spoke as we carry the bags back to the parking lot, where the van and the others were waiting.

"It's hard, I know," she said softly and I smiled appreciatively. "It was hard for me to make decisions, too, while I was in Melanie's body. I didn't know whom to trust at first. Whether continue to Tucson for my Healer or pursue Melanie's impulse of following her Uncle Jeb's subtle directions. But I listened to her instead and it was the best decision I've ever made."

"Daryl and I," I initiated, "have something. I trust him. He's…different from others of his kind."

"I can tell," she briefly turned sideways to face me. "All of us are different, human or not. Though he seems very concerned for you. A different type of concern."

_All because he knows what I am_, I fought the desire to add.

After a couple of seconds, I noticed Jamie leaning against the side of the van. I supposed he became bored but his expression told me otherwise. His

forehead was creased and his form was rigid. He took the filled bags and sealed them in the back of the vehicle. He stopped us before we even touched the handle of the door.

"What is it?" I asked, locking eyes with his. He looked apologetic but I hadn't had the slightest reason why. He placed a hand over my shoulder and said, "Please don't freak out."

I stared questioningly then he slowly slid the door aside, revealing Ian and Jared gawking at an unconscious figure on a seat. My eyes widened as I took note of Daryl, flaccid and insensible.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded as I climbed inside the van, taking Daryl's face into my hands and shaking him carefully.

"He was eavesdropping, Nilah," Ian answered. "Jared wanted to get something from the trunk and this guy noticed us when he unlocked the door. I'm not sure how, but he seemed to know us so we had no choice but to leave him unconscious."

"Leave? You were going to _leave_ him unconscious by himself?" I stared at all of them. Jamie was regretful, I could tell.

"Not really," Ian said defensively. "He didn't see our eyes clearly and since we saw you with him, we decided to wait for you to return. Well, Jamie wanted to do something else," he included with a grin. I didn't understand what Jamie wished to do but it wasn't my concern right now. I was still exasperated.

"So you used the chloroform because you were paranoid? Real mature," I muttered sarcastically.

"We can't take chances," Jared said, now driving. "You know how important that is."

I exhaled, still staring at the side of Daryl's face above my lap. When I looked up, I saw Jamie gazing at me. His visage was unfathomable.

"Who is he?" he asked with sudden terseness.

"He's Daryl - you've already heard of him."

"But what is he to you?"

This was odd. He knew me as well as any one of them, though maybe even more, and he knows that Daryl was my best friend. What was he thinking?

"He's just my friend," I responded, sighing as I murmured, "and he knows I'm human."

Every eye turned to me, even Jared's as I saw his dark irises from the rear view mirror. I looked out the window as I explained.

"So what's his secret?" Ian questioned after I finished and I bit my lip.

"C'mon, it can't be as critical as yours," he said and it was true. But I wasn't going to be direct.

"It's like when Wanda was in Melanie's body," I deduced conclusively.

"So, he was scared of others knowing his host is still there," Jared uttered after a while. I didn't move.

"That's reasonable," Wanda commented. "My Seeker felt the exact same thing."

"But you have to agree," Ian emphasized, "that's nothing compared to trusting a soul to keep quiet about you being human."

"Yeah," I concurred. "It was irrational but it just sort of…happened."

The van was soundless and I wondered how long Daryl would stay limp.

The drive was long and I was relieved when we were finally near the caves.

Ian and Jared carried Daryl from the now-hidden vehicle and blindfolded him for precaution. Kyle and Melanie arrived to help us with the sacks of food and other essentials we brought and we hiked to the storage room, the coolness of the night against our skin.

Jamie and I were the only ones left, since we carried the heaviest, and we were alone by the door of the stowage. The room was dimly lit but I could distinguish his troubled face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, touching his shoulder. He glanced at where I placed my hand then at me.

"Do you love him?" he whispered and I presumed he referred to our new guest.

"In a way," I replied.

"Not more than a friend?"

"What do you mean?" But I knew perfectly well what he meant. "No," I appended.

His eyes were downright unreadable and he was suddenly closer to me. He caressed my face then whispered, "Don't move."

He shifted his face to touch mine and his lips met my own. I wasn't moving, but he didn't force me into anything. Besides, I didn't know how to answer.

I felt a tinge of excitement as his tender lips moved with mine. I finally responded the way he wanted me to and the ambiance suddenly became hot. But I was the first to part our unyielding lips. We were both breathing profoundly and still held each other.

"Jamie…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Just think about it. I can wait," he gave my waist a gentle squeeze then he left the room, leaving me with vague emotions as I paced to Doc's clinic.


	6. Decided

Decided

"Nilah, he's stirring," Doc's tone sounded a few yards ahead. I hurried along the corridor until I was beside Daryl's seemingly unconscious body on a white cot. He was indeed rousing hazily and I held his left hand.

"Hhmm," he moaned softly, wincing a little then held his right temple. "My head…"

I frowned then examined the side of his head and noticed a little swelling. _Those fools_, I thought.

"You're okay," I promised. "You will be. Doc?" I turned around, "any more damage in him?"

"No," he answered casually. "But it looks like he hit his head hard. Who did it?"

"Paranoid men," I muttered then focused back on Daryl, who was now wholly awake and gazing around the peculiar setting.

"What is this place?" he uttered curiously.

"This is Doc's clinic," I answered.

"Who's Doc?"

I gestured to the man behind me and he gave him a reassuring grin. For a second, Daryl didn't know what to make out of the other human, though he smiled back. A little, anyway.

"I think my head's fine now," Daryl said as he sat up quickly after a long moment of silence. "Now, Nilah and I could go."

I looked away, only to find myself facing him again as he turned my chin to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and I sighed, holding his hand tighter.

"I can't go back. I have a family now and I need them."

"But you got a family back home, too," he reminded and I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "Your parents try to act as if everything's fine when they can't stand your absence. Do you know how much they love you?"

"Yes," I murmured. "I know how much they've sacrificed for me because I've seen it, Daryl. But what good will it do if I go back? The Seeker will find me and I'll expose all of them."

" 'Them'?" he contemplated then said unobtrusively, "The humans."

I looked at Doc for unnecessary help and after an instant, he finally replied, "I'll bring Jeb."

He strode away and soon, we no longer heard the foot steps of his loose shoes.

"Nilah, what _is_ this place?" he demanded silently and I stared at my lap.

"Keep assuming, Daryl. I can't tell you everything immediately."

"Well, what _can_ you tell me? Is this where you've been all these months? You don't know how hard I looked for you."

"Daryl, you _know_ how difficult it was to leave my family behind," I responded abruptly, somewhat pain escaping in my voice. "You, of all people, should understand what I would become when I'm captured. Once that happens, someone else would occupy my body and I will be gone.

"Would you rather have me return and be seized by someone else, or remain here, where I'm safe? Because surely, I rather stay and be protected, no matter how much it hurts."

I left him speechless. Soon, the sound of Jeb's husky voice broke the eerie stillness.

"Jeb -" I said uncertainly then he stopped me with a raise of his index finger.

"He can't leave now, Nilah," he said judiciously. "He has seen too much and if he's going to exit these caves, he'll be in a cyrotank. Might as well welcome him."

I stifled a groan. I didn't want to steal Daryl from his life where he belongs. Yes, I did live with souls, but I clearly do not fit in that environment anymore. I belong here with humans, and as for Daryl…I wasn't quite sure. As tactful as he may be, I'm scared for him. Will my family allow another outsider living here? I'll do my best to protect him.

"Fine," I deduced and began explaining to Daryl, excluding the secret on how to escape this place. He didn't mind.

"And now I have to live here? With you?" he asked and I returned a sheepish smile.

"With all of us," I corrected and I caught a glimpse of his curving lip. He must be thrilled to see others like me. I just hope he remembers not all people are like me, and that some might be bothersome, talkative, excessively shy, or hostile towards him. Humans don't trust so easily.

I watched closely as the very few people saw us while I guide him towards the room I reside in, which I share with Mandy (who was previously a host), and allowed him to rest on my mattress.

"Come back, all right," he said and I assured him I will.

The kitchen was filled with people dining and thankfully, Mandy hardly touched her food, so therefore she would not panic once she sees a man in our room. I can warn her at least.

I sat on a vacant corner of the table and ate the perishable bread and sunny side-up eggs with a little haste. After five minutes, I was halfway finished and realized Jamie settling himself across from me. I looked up, seeing that he was only eating an apple, which was unusual for his big appetite. I suppose he already ate.

"Hey," I greeted and he beamed. "So, you don't happen to know how my friend gained that pinkish bump on his temple, right?" I raised a brow and waited.

"He must not have been watching his steps, then," he grinned and I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, "Aw, c'mon, Nilah. He wasn't even supposed to be near us. He could've been a Seeker for all we know."

"I've talked about him, Jamie," I reminded again. "He can't even speak to his own Comforter! I know my best friend."

"What if he's a spy? What if he'd been deceived by a Seeker into finding us and that's why he followed us?"

"He knew you because you didn't look like souls. He's more observant than you think. And besides, what soul would linger in a van and spontaneously park on a dark corner? Only humans."

"Which leads back to him being a traitor," he countered. "How can he know so much about how humans think? Be practical, Nilah."

"Well…" I mulled over the awful possibility then decided to say, "Well, if he proves himself a traitor, then we'll take him out of his body." I literally bit my tongue and wished to take back what I said. Would I do such thing to the first, real friend I had? No, I wouldn't. Or would I? I shook my head and ate the last few spoonfuls then put my plate on the used-dish container.

"I don't think you'd do it," Jamie uttered as we walked in the dim hall.

"Maybe I won't," I admitted.

We walked in silence for a few seconds, then Jamie spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"You room?" he wondered, then and then realized, "He's staying at _your_ room?"

"Mine and Candy's," I rectified, but that didn't matter. I knew what he was thinking. "I'll sort this out later. Candy can bunk with Heidi and Lily."

"And what about you?" He touched my shoulder and we faced each other. "You can't stay in the same room with him."

"Why not? I'm the only person he knows here and I don't want to leave him unprotected."

"We've been living with more than one soul, so I think they can handle another one. We're more tactful than you think," he said convincingly, though I eyed him still.

"I won't leave him to you guys," I said reasonably, and he sighed.

"I'll watch with you then. If you stay in the same cave with him, I will too. No exceptions."

"But -" He began walking towards my room and I had no choice but to follow.

Jamie was behaving differently. Was I just too naïve to fathom his actions? I didn't even know. Or was this about the kiss? I couldn't figure how that would be the reason. My wonderings were stopped short by Candy's quizzical face by the entrance of our cave, her hand pointing to the snoozing figure in the room.

I took her arm and we moved a few feet into the hall then I quickly clarified the situation. She was rather surprised that another soul was here. _I_ was quite surprised that this news hasn't traveled yet.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she began saying and I frowned slightly. "Two teenagers of the opposite sex, together in a room -"

"_Candy_," I hit her arm lightly. "No, Jamie will be in the room too. He'll be a lookout like me."

"Oh, then that's settled. I'll share with Heidi tonight." No less than a few more nights, I reckon.

Candy gathered her things then bid us a goodnight. I leaned against a wall and Jamie did the same about a yard from my right. We were both facing Daryl, still sound asleep. There was no waking him up.

"I remember my first raid," Jamie said quietly. "I stabbed myself with my own knife-unintentionally, of course. I would have been dead if it weren't for Wanda."

I smiled. "Yeah," I tilted my head backward and closed my eyes. "I'm glad she saved your life."

"And why's that?"

I angled my head to the side to see his face. "Because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Daryl shifted loudly on the mattress and now, he was facing the wall, therefore, I couldn't see his face.

"I don't think I'll get along with him," he admitted and I laughed inaudibly.

"I kind of figured that out when I discovered you hit him in the head," I said.

"I never hit him," he uttered quietly. "He hit the ground accidentally when he passed out."

"So what did you want to do when Ian and Jared said they'll wait for me?" I asked curiously.

There was another pause, then his voice became solemn when he spoke.

"I was jealous," he confessed, somewhat embarrassed. "They saw it on my face and I almost agreed to leave him. I would never, though. I knew who he was - I listen to all your stories. I just didn't realize how much he loved you."

"We were friends, Jamie. It's normal for us to love the people we care about."

"Not that kind of love, Nilah." Then he looked somewhere else, not meeting my eyes.

I closed my eyes, weary and unthinking, as I drifted off to sleep, suddenly leaning on Jamie's shoulder.

* * *

**Note:** I'll make chapter 7 different (and hopefully, interesting) for you guys. You'll _know_ how Daryl and his host really feel about the situation and of course, what he thinks of Jamie and Nilah. =)


	7. New Home: Daryl's POV

Chapter 7: Daryl's POV

I open my eyes to find Nilah, loosely curled up on the cave floor and sleeping. I knelt beside her with one knee and stroked the strands of golden hair from her face. She was so beautiful.

_Don't push it_, a voice rang in my head.

_Daryl, give me a break_. I wasn't about to let him boss me around. _She's my best friend_.

_She's my best friend too, Pierce_.

I had no idea why I even applied Daryl's name to me. People address me to that name and only he and Nilah really calls me by my real nickname. I guess I was more attached to this body than I thought.

_She became your friend when she became mine_, I countered.

_Well, I don't like you touching her that way_.

_You just don't like me at all_.

Nilah was moving stiffly but asleep. I carefully slid my arms under her knees and back, and then carried her to the mattress. I realize she was lighter than before as I remember the time she fell on me while at soccer practice. We just laughed about it.

I sat on the floor, facing her. I gave a light chuckle as I reminded myself that the only one who I completely trusted was human. Of all my species, I only told my secret to someone unlike me. In addition, that one was someone I love.

_You're not the only one_, Daryl muttered and I sighed. Then I heard someone at the entrance. It was one of the people I saw in the van.

He entered, holding two trays of food, and ambled towards Nilah. He glanced at her then settled himself in the other corner of the cave. He began eating and I looked away. I heard a few swallows until the sudden quietness filled the atmosphere. I turned back and saw him sliding the other tray beside my knee.

"This is Nilah's," I said.

"I'll get her another one," he replied then returned to his corner.

I stared at the food and my stomach growled. I briefly glanced at him and he seemed preoccupied with his own tray. Then I started eating.

_Who's that guy? _Daryl asked and I literally shrugged.

_You don't think he's her…? _he questioned and I pondered.

_He can't be_, I thought sternly.

_A little competition, you think?_

_I'm already competing with you._

_Man, you have got to work with me_. He was irritated. _Once I get my body back, then that's when we deal with our problem. But right now, our future's not looking so good._

_Just because of this guy? _I asked skeptically, raising my brow.

_Well, let's see_, he started with sarcasm, _we're trapped in whatever this place is, and no one trusts us because we're not human. Well, you aren't. -_I rolled my eyes - _Moreover, this guy comes along and he seems closely attached to Nilah. Are those not problematic enough for you?_

_Okay, okay. But we can't do anything about it. We don't even know who he is, and as for this place…Humans can't be that bad._

Some_ humans aren't, but you'll never know. People are different in this planet. Not everyone's_ that_ friendly. _

_We'll just have to stick to Nilah then. _

After a while, she stirred then was finally awake. I bent over her and the other guy was a a little behind.

"Daryl," she sat up and gazed around the mattress curiously, though she said nothing. "Jamie," she rested her eyes on him then back at me. "How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes ago," I answered casually.

She stood up and the three of us just remained motionless.

_Say something_, Daryl urged.

_Like what? _

"Nilah, I'll get your lunch," the guy - Jamie - offered and reluctantly left us alone. He _was_ trying to do something.

"It's lunch already?" she asked mostly to herself. "I must've overslept. Did Jamie carry me to the bed?"

"No, I did," I responded, smiling. "You weren't comfortable sleeping on the floor."

"Oh," she flushed. "Sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. So do we have any plans for today?"

"Well," she began uncertainly, "I honestly don't know. I guess I could…"

"Show him around?" a husky voice suggested from the opening. It was the middle-aged, bearded man who said I had no choice but to stick around. That I'd be in a _cyrotank _if I were to leave this place. That sounded threatening.

_Not really_, Daryl said. _If you'd be in a cyrotank, then I'll have my body back. _

_Not a chance._

_Why not? We're not very fond of each other anyway._

_Well, I won't let you touch her_, I clarified.

"Jeb, this is your house," Nilah uttered sensibly. "I think you should do it."

"He doesn't trust me," the man laughed lightly, "Why don't you come along, Nilah? That way he'll feel more at home."

"Okay."

The hall was dim and the four of us (Jamie returned and joined our little group) walked from cave to cave. Once we were in the grand room where the people passed by to go to different parts of this "volcano", most stared at us.

_They're staring at _you, Daryl emphasized.

_I know they are. Can't you tell I'm ignoring them? _He was getting on my nerves.

_Sorry, man. I'm just trying to help._

_By doing what? _

_Well, since we'll be stuck here for who knows how long, you might as well get used to folks like me. _

"That's the end of it," Jeb announced with a grin, and now we were in the kitchen where only a few lingered by.

Nilah placed her hand on my arm then gestured me towards an empty section of the long table. She sat down and I sat beside her, Jamie sitting across from us.

She ate in silence, and the room was surprisingly heedless to my presence. They were used to someone like me, I'm guessing.

_You're not a showstopper after all. I thought I always was. _I could sense the smirk.

_Were you always this cocky?_ I thought to him derisively. _When you were ten you seemed so innocent, but I guess that only applies on the outside. _

_Ouch. All right, I'll admit I'm a lot more confident than other people. But a lot has changed as you grew up in my body. It made me realize things._

_Realize what?_

He was silent for a few minutes and when I prompted my unanswered query, he began speaking solemnly in my head.

_I was reckless_, he stated then continued, _I disobeyed my parents-I was a rebel against anything I didn't like. That's why I was caught. Because of my stupidity, my body was given up. _

_Sorry._

_It's not your fault. If I were smart enough, I would've survived the invasion -__no offense- I could've survived on my own. _

_Sorry I took your body_, I murmured.

Daryl was quiet for the rest of the time. I didn't try to talk to him. Usually, his voice would just come whenever he feels like it and we would have our daily arguments. We were like brothers who repeatedly argued, but it was never serious. I got used to him years ago.

The hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and eventually, I survived a month. I did chores like everyone else. I even got the chance to play soccer.

One day, I was working on the humid corn field when the sound of people chattering came from the grand room, not far away.

We made our way to the room, people welcoming the others who came back from another raid. They weren't alone, though.

"Everyone, we have ourselves some visitors," Jeb declared with a huge beam. He gestured towards the people beside him and there were quite a few.

_Five in total_, Daryl said. _Wait -__hold on. Six people -__other tall one's hiding behind._

Indeed, there is another one - the most obvious one, since he had bright ginger hair and was the tallest of the strangers. He seemed perfectly human until he stepped into the light and his silver irises illuminated in the low-lit setting. A _soul_.

* * *

**Note:** Aw, shoot! I was on a writer's block for the past week. Sorry for the delay =( I might not update as quickly as before but I'll try.

Anyway, what did you think of this perspective? (I couldn't find a name for this chapter.)

*Updated: Oh wait, yes I have.


	8. Unexpected Visitors: Daryl's POV

Chapter 8: Daryl's POV

Simultaneously, people surrounded the strangers and welcomed them as if they haven't seen each other in ages. That was probably true.

_I don't understand_, I commented inaudibly.

_Join the club_.

I rummaged the crowd with my eyes then finally spotted Nilah, not nearly as confused as I was but somewhat indulgent. We reckon she's heard of the visitors, but haven't actually met them. I walked, careful not to collide with anyone, towards her.

"Who are those people?" I questioned.

"Jeb told me there were more of us out there," she spoke pensively. "These people, I suppose, were the first group that Wanda and the rest encountered during a raid."

"They're not all people, Nilah," I nodded to the redheaded man. "He's a soul."

"Oh, yes," she replied. "They've told me about Burns. Daryl, there are others like you, Wanda, and Sunny. Some souls actually live with humans. And I suppose they've grown to love us."

We just stood there, watching as the people greeted and shared stories of their journey. I've never seen this many humans before.

_And she said there are more_, Daryl commented mostly to himself. He seemed almost…exultant. _I thought we were all doomed._

_I guess I'm the bad guy_, I muttered.

_No, you're not. It's not your fault that your race conquered our planet. You're just an individual._

_But it's still _my_ race. And don't forget that I'm in your body. _

_But then again, you didn't entirely take over it. I'm still here and as for the whole world, there are still humans. We have hope._

I needn't to think this thoroughly. Considering that I've been living with real people for the past month, I couldn't help but to sympathize them. We, invading souls, have taken what's rightfully theirs, and I feel guilty. But not completely because I wouldn't have met Nilah if I wasn't shipped to this world. Daryl made a choking sound, teasing. _Hypocrite_, I thought.

"Daryl," Jeb called from the edge of the "mob", the other soul right behind him. "Meet Burns Living…"

"Flower," the tall figure finished with a sheepish grin. "You can call me Burns, for short."

"I'm Daryl," I said then looked quizzically at Jeb. Nilah had gone somewhere else, so there was just the three of us.

_This is awkward._

"I was thinking that maybe you two came from, er, the same planet," Jeb said, somewhat gauchely. "Daryl, didn't you say you lived in Fire World?"

"It was my first planet. I was a Bear, too, right after."

"What was your title, then?" Burns asked.

"For the Fire Planet, I was Piercing Through the Sun. With the Bears, my name was simply Roar."

At that, we all laughed. Then the visitors were led to the dining area and we all had to squish our shoulders together to fit the linked chairs. Despite the overly crowded table, I was rather keen on knowing all the other strangers.

"So how long have you been here?" Nate asked. "Never thought they'd keep another -" the woman beside her, Rachel, elbowed him and he fell silent.

"No, it's all right," I smiled. "I never thought of living here either. I've been here for a month."

"Did they freak out? Stupid question. They must have," Burns uttered.

"Not really," I responded. "Since they've been living with others like me, they must be used to it."

"Lucky for you," he said. "If Nate hadn't been there, they would've killed me." He eyed his friends then grinned.

"How _did_ you get along with them?"

"It took some time. Well, a _lot _of time," Burns began and Nilah and I were listening intently. The others must have heard this tale before. "For a soul, I was extremely curious. Over and over, I repeated the memories of this body and decided I take a hike, and that's when I encountered them. They were paranoid, then. Well, some still are," he grinned at Rob and Kim.

"What memories did you see?"

"All of them were practically about humans. _Living_ humans. I've never experienced such vividness. It was strange."

I thought I heard Wanda echo, "The strangest."

"And Nate saved you how?" I resumed.

"He saved _my_ life," Nate answered. "I wasn't there when the group found him. They were going to bring him to me for a final decision, but it all became complicated. I was in the open - you know, raiding. I was almost caught 'cause I started panicking when I saw them with a captive on a hidden alley. One of the police officers nearby got oddly curious, and that's when Burns turned up and got me out of trouble. We pretended to be brothers, even though we look nothing alike. They were never suspicious anyway. That's when he became one of us."

"What about you, Daryl?" Kim inquired. "How did you end up here?"

I exchanged a subtle grin with Nilah then spoke.

"And you just trusted him?" Blake raised his eyebrows at Nilah after I told them the story.

"I know it seems illogical, but too late now, isn't it?" Nilah replied. "Besides, Daryl's no harm. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

The others exchanged discussions about our visitors' trip while I quickly ate the rest of food on my plate (mainly because of the tight space). Finally, I was out of the room and in one of the many dark halls, but then noticed Jamie sitting on the ground. I don't know why, but I leaned against the wall opposite him and stood there.

_He's been awfully quiet, haven't you noticed? _Daryl observed and I shrugged. _You should ask him._

_Ask him what?_

_Why he's quiet_, he said petulantly. _You know, you can be so slow sometimes._

_Well, why don't _you_ ask -_

"He does seem alive," Jamie suddenly commented, smiling sheepishly. "Nilah told me how you could hear him," he clarified and I nodded. "You sort of remind me of Wanda."

"Was she showing gestures while she was in your sister's body?"

"Not really, but sometimes Mel had control and you would just know if it's Mel or Wanda," he responded. "What does it feel like?"

"Having another person talking to you, twenty-four seven?" I said wryly. "It's nothing I've ever felt in all my lives."

_I'll take that as a compliment_, Daryl said.

"What do you call him?" Jamie asked, seemingly interested.

"Daryl."

"Does he call you by another name?"

"He calls me Pierce. He doesn't want to address me by his name. After all, it is _his_ name."

Neither of us spoke anymore. I heard laughter and indistinct conversations emitting from the dining area still, then I saw Nilah come and stop in the middle of the hall where we stood.

"It's like a revelry out there," she looked back at the entrance of the room. "I noticed you two were gone."

"I needed some air," Jamie smiled.

"Same here," I agreed.

"That makes three of us," she sighed, deciding where to sit. She looked back and forth between Jamie and me as subtle as she could. I frowned a little as I noticed.

_She doesn't want to offend anyone_, Daryl said. _If she sits by us, Jamie might get jealous. If she sits with him, she might think we'd be upset. _

_Would _you_ be offended? Because I don't think that's possible_.

_I have feelings, you know. But I guess you're too gullible to know that, aren't you?_

_Ha-ha._

Two sets of feet sounded from the hall and the three of us listened.

"There was a problem with one of the, uh, hosts," Nate's voice sounded from another side of these caves, his tone serious. "We took the soul out fine, but the human…"

"What happened to her?" Jeb's voice turned husky, equally sober as Nate's. We all listened from the dimness of the opposite hall.

"Well, she…said that she wanted her soul back," Nate responded uneasily.

_A person who fell for a soul? I don't believe it._

_Many of us never believed that a _soul_ would fall a _human, I countered, reminding.

_Those two are different._

"Did you give it back to her?" Jeb asked.

"No," Nate answered rather unwillingly. "For all we know, the soul might have deceived her into loving it. Who knows what it might do to her if we put it back on her neck."

"Was the soul a Seeker?"

"I don't think so. We're quite careful about our selection, Jeb. You know that."

"Then what happened?"

"See, this is the problem. We told her no and she went berserk. We tried putting chloroform on her, but she was all over the place. We couldn't control her."

"Please don't tell me she escaped," Jeb uttered.

"She didn't, don't worry. But, er, she did try," Nate confessed. "But while she was running, she slid and fell on the rocky floor. It was a very serious injury, but she didn't die. When I came to look at her she looked at me and said 'you killed my soul' then took the gun from my holster and shot her right temple."

We were all silent as we contemplated this. I was just downright horrified. Why would someone kill themselves?

_Let alone dying for someone who had taken over your body_, added Daryl.

_What if _you_ were you were in our place? What if Nilah was placed in _your_ body? Would you allow her to be shipped off into another planet, hundreds of light years away? By the time she returns to Earth, you'd all be decaying. _

_How do _you_ think we feel about something else controlling our own body? We didn't want this. I know you've grown fond of our race, but others aren't like you. We try hard to stay alive, but this girl actually loved a _soul_._

I _am a soul_, I spluttered inaudibly. _You think of me as naïve and witless, but guess what? I have as much sentiment as you do. Had it occurred to you how heartless your mocking taunts are to someone different than your kind? I do like this planet, and yes, I'm sorry if we've dominated your world, but I'm trying hard to make amends, even if it doesn't make much difference to all the humans out there._

I clenched my fists then strode away with force, ignoring the quizzical expressions of Nate and Jeb as I passed them. For once, I wanted to be alone.

...

"Pierce." Nilah sat down beside me. It has been at least an hour since I've been in the murky game room. I was glad she used my real name.

"I suppose something happened between you two," she continued. "And I suppose you won't tell me."

"I always tell you everything," I muttered and caught a glimpse of the curving of her lip. She was my Nilah. Nonetheless, she's bewitched me.

"I don't even want to see his face," I said, and when I saw her hiding her smile, I added, "You know what I mean. Tell me more of what I missed in Jeb and Nate's conversation."

"Nate's group came here for help. Their own health assistants are worried now and won't take any more hosts. Because of what happened to the last one, they're afraid it might occur again."

"Why did they think that happened, though?"

"Nate considered that the soul did something to its host. Hypnotized, delude, anything along those terms. They've also considered love, of course. Especially Jeb, since Wanda and Melanie somewhat became sisters when they were inside the same body. It must be a very strong bond, if that's the answer.

"Ironic, isn't it? When some of your kind are beginning to like us, _our_ kind is already starting to love you guys. But then again, there's us." She bumped her shoulder lightly into mine and we both smiled. "I never thought I'd share my deepest secret with you. I thought I'd keep this burden for eternity. It's nice to have someone like you, Pierce."

"It's nice to have a human friend, too."

She leaned on my shoulder and I stroked the hair on the side of her temple. It felt nice.

Then several footfalls sounded from ahead and we both stood up as we noticed everyone gathering at the center of the game room, our guests' face composed and had no hint of festiveness. A tribunal was about to take place.

"Everybody, we've come here for a reason," Nate called, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sorry for the disrupting the merriment, but we've made an important decision. You see, something had gone wrong with an operation after we took out a soul from a host. The host seemed to be emotionally attached to her soul, and when we refused to return the soul to her body, she ended up dead."

The room was filled with mumbled conversations then Nate explained how the girl had tried to escape and briskly took his pistol and killed herself. The inquiries increased and so did the curiosity.

"Now, we're not asking for everyone to participate, but we do need some volunteers," Nate began. "Jeb and I have decided to take some of you and travel with us to search for Fords Deep Waters."

Not my best chapter, but whatever.

**Review Review Review!...I need to be inspired!**


	9. Decisions Made: Daryl's POV

Decisions Made: Daryl's POV

"What?" Wanda's voice sounded, not far away. Her eyes were somewhat wide, but I couldn't fully tell due to the dim lighting.

"Why the hell would we find him?" Melanie spoke, eyeing Nate and Jeb. The two sighed.

"He was your Healer, I know," Nate said, looking both at Wanda and Melanie. "But he's not that bad, really. He's actually…sympathetic."

"All souls are," Melanie replied.

"But this one is different," Jeb spoke convincingly, stepping forward. "He has sympathy for us humans. He's changed."

"How can you be so sure?" Wanda asked skeptically, her tiny body moving towards Melanie's side. "I've only met him a couple of times, and I suppose you know him as much as I do?"

"Indeed, Wanda," Jeb nodded then let Nate explain further.

"He let one of our friends go. He caught her, and when he saw us he just released us all."

"Did he say why?" someone from the back inquired.

"He said he doesn't want to be a monster anymore."

There was a strange silence. I then decided to talk to Daryl.

_You listening to this?_

_I'm always here_, he replied and I sighed. _You know him, don't you? _he continued, more of a statement than a confirmation.

_Yes, I do. He was the same Healer I had. I've only met him once. _

_You must be healthy_, he smirked.

"Why do we have to find him?" Jared asked, taking Melanie's hand. I glanced sideways to see Nilah's fingers still intertwined with mine. I squeezed it slightly then looked back ahead.

"Well, we've done a little research," Nate began, rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems to be that he doesn't do insertions anymore. And that he lived with a newly discovered cell - you know, with other survivors. There's even a rumor he'd found them himself."

"Rumor," Kyle scoffed then Sunny elbowed him a little.

"And how many volunteers do you need?" asked Jared.

"No less than six."

"Why do we even need to find him?" Sharon inquired.

"Because the rumors are true," Burns answered. "Our goal is to save as much people we can and Fords is surely acting the same way. He operated those humans himself. Now, he's in hiding, even from them. Don't ask me how I know. I am positive about this, and now, you guys have to make a decision on who's coming with us."

"I will," Doc stepped up.

"Then so will I," Sharon said, but Doc stopped her.

"They need you here. You know nearly as much as I do with the meds and whatnot. You have to stay just in case an accident happens."

Sharon bit her lower lip then reluctantly nodded.

"Wanda and I will go," Ian announced, hugging Wanda close to his side. She was nodding in agreement.

"Well, I can't go," I heard Jared mutter and Melanie gave him a quizzical look.

"He's right, he can't go," Jeb said. "We still need him to lead the raids, since we're not entirely sure when they'll be back."

"Fine, then I'll stay," Melanie uttered. Jared was about to oppose, but didn't instead. He then smiled longingly at her and she grinned back. Wow.

There was another dead silence until Rob said, "So is that it? No more takers?"

Another silence.

"Okay then -"

"I'll go," Nilah stated, now walking towards the front. "I'm coming."

"You sure, Nilah?" Jamie asked. She nodded with no hesitation then Jamie followed her.

"I'm coming, too," he said and I frowned.

"That's settled then," Jeb announced, clapping his hand once.

"Jeb, aren't you going to go?" a female voice asked softly.

"No, Kim. Always remember - my house, my guests, so I can't leave it for who knows how long," he grinned.

"So that's it," he resumed and turned to each of the volunteers and our visitors. "You guys can leave at midnight, if you want. We'll provide for a couple of nights if you decide to stay a bit longer."

"Not necessary. We have to find our answers as soon as possible. Thank you, though," Nate slapped his hand on Jeb's shoulder in a friendly way.

I gazed at Nilah, who was looking down. I can't leave her. Well, she can't leave me like before. It hurt like hell when I found out that she left for good several months ago. I wasn't so keen on the idea but -

"I want to come," I found myself blurting. Everyone stared at me. _Daryl!_

_What? You know how I can't be without her, too. _

_Well, do you think they'll trust me? _I thought rhetorically. _Seriously, stop controlling this body! _

_That was half of your actions, you know. Don't blame everything on me. Now, will you _please _do me this favor and go to the trip? Besides, you have enough reason why you should go._

_What are you tal -_

"We barely know him," someone muttered. Most of them concurred then I glanced at Nilah's bewildered expression.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, but I don't think it will make the rest of them comfortable," Jeb told me quietly. "We can't risk you being out there."

"I know him," I initiated deeply. "Healer Fords put me in this body."

Another muteness…

"How long have you exactly been in this host?" Blake spoke up.

"Eight years. How long has the rumors about Fords been circulating?"

"No one's seen him for about seven years." Now, that got them intrigued. Including me.

"When's the last time you've seen him? And where?"

"I've only talked to him right after the insertion. It was in Austin."

"Texas," he wondered, muttering.

"Then that's a start," Rob declared, breaking the soundless ambiance after a while. "Guess we'll have to make room for one more."

"What? But he's only been here a month!" Kyle countered.

"And he's probably the last one who's ever had direct contact with Fords," Blake said sensibly. "He's probably the last one he did the insertion with."

"_Probably_," he retorted. "Besides, you guys already know where to begin looking."

"Well, he might be lying," Burns shrugged.

"Okay, then everything's settled. They'll pack tonight and leave at midnight. And don't worry, they'll watch Daryl _real_ carefully," Jeb added and gave me an approving nod. I returned the gesture.

_Do I get a thank-you now? _I smiled a little as we walked through the halls.

_Yes, thank you_, Daryl responded sincerely. Didn't expect that. _And I'm sorry._

_It's alright, I guess. We fight all the time but still, you're always there. _

_And never leaving_, he stated, and I grinned.

"You're a weird one," a voice sounded beside me. I turned and saw Kim, who was smiling. I gave her a sheepish grin. I really have to control my reactions when people are around. Damn Daryl. I heard him chuckle in my head.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes. People think I'm daydreaming," I laughed dryly.

"Well, you're smiling to yourself, so that's a sign."

We both grinned. I guess I have a new friend.

"Not to myself," I clarified. "This host just humors me sometimes. Of course, her could get annoying too."

_Hey! _Daryl said, feigning a hurt tone.

"So he still speaks to you?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's really interesting," she uttered with genuine curiosity. "Well, tell me when he does something humorous, okay? All the jokes I've heard from the other guys are so outdated!" she laughed and waved, then we parted.

_She's something_, Daryl mused as I packed the few clothes I had.

_So Texas, huh? _he recalled. _I remember when I got caught there. _

_Yeah, you were pretty reckless. You should've stayed in your aunt's house rather than roam around._

_Well, I was pretty spontaneous. Anyway, get some sleep. Gotta be ready for some interrogations later. Trust me, they're going to ask you about your Healer and all._

_But I already told them. That's all I know._

_Still, they need a guide. But no worries. I'll rack your brain myself for the right answers. _

_Yeah, thanks_, I muttered somewhat sarcastically.

Then Daryl let me sleep.

**If you haven't noticed, there's a little mistake in the time setting. This is supposedly about 3 years after _The Host_, meaning that Wanda met Fords Deep Water 3 years before. **

**But in here, they said Fords hasn't done the insertion of souls in humans in like 7 or 8 years. But I'll keep it that way. It completes the scenario I recently just planned =)**


	10. In Search of the Healer: Daryl's POV

In Search of Fords Deep Waters: Daryl's POV

_This will take a long time_, commented Daryl and I concurred. We were driving with two vans and we're roaming around Texas. The heat is scorching.

"This is a waste of time," Kim exclaimed and everyone glanced at her. "We're cruising around in watch for a fugitive in this crowded city, now what makes you think that he'll still be here after eight years? He's got to be smarter than living in a place where everyone will notice him."

"Unless he did plastic surgery on himself," muttered Rob. He was in the driver's seat and we were following Nate's van.

"She's right. This is pointless," sighed Burns, "We should stick to suburbs instead. If he's hiding, then big cities or even small towns would be too open for him."

"Then why are we still driving pointlessly?" questioned Kim, rolling her eyes.

"Because we're visiting someone."

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"More like what," said Rob. "We're visiting an alien hospital."

"They have lots of lighting there. We can't all go and reveal ourselves," uttered Nilah.

"And that's where Wanda, Burns, and Daryl comes in," he grinned, "We just need a little more information about this Healer."

"What if we don't get enough? These people might not even know much about what happened to Healer Fords," I pointed out. I doubt anyone would even _try_ to remember. Even if they did, would they really share such knowledge about his whereabouts?

_Most likely. Your kind is just so easily duped. No offense_, Daryl uttered.

I rolled me eyes.

Someone's cell phone rang some seconds later.

"Nate said to follow him," Nilah said while holding the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, we haven't done that for the past seventeen hours," Kim murmured in sarcasm. I quirked my lips.

_Hey, Daryl, guess who she reminds me of._

_Very funny_, he responded half-heartedly. _I admire her witticism, though_, he asserted sincerely. I raised a brow before returning to the situation in the van. I turned my head to the left and noticed Nilah giving me a quizzical look, then smiling after a while.

"You guys having fun chatting?" she whispered teasingly and I grinned at her.

The minutes passed until we finally came to a full stop. It was already nightfall and we were parked in an isolated part of a parking lot. Ahead was a vast white building. Quite plain and leaden, I should say. The crimson sign made no difference either. A tap at our window ended my scrutiny.

"Daryl," Nate addressed and I leaned forward on my seat to listen. "You and Wanda are going into the building, pretending to visit Fords. If they don't say or know where he is, try another person. Be conspicuous, though. Talk to a group at once, in case someone knows something that the others don't. Don't say your real names in case someone realizes that you're fugitives."

"What about me?" Burns inquired.

"Sorry, buddy," Nate said. "It'll be more discreet if the persons who are interviewing actually know this Healer. No worries, you'll get some action next time," he grinned and Burns chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay, off you go," Nate ordered and I got out of the blue van.

"No pressure, you'll be fine," Nilah half-smiled. "Besides, what _can't_ you do?"

"Thanks," I smiled at the encouragement. I just wish she'd know how much I love her. It's killing me.

_Just tell her_, Daryl shrugged, _if it's killing you._

_As if I had the courage_, I sighed. I wasn't as confident as Daryl, so to speak. _And she might not love me back._

"How exactly are we suppose to do this?" I asked Wanda as we walked towards the entrance.

"Maybe we should tell them we've been inserted by Fords Deep Waters and are truly curious on how he's doing, which is true. Gosh, I hate lying."

"Me too," I nodded then I opened the door for her and myself.

"Hello, there," an aging woman greeted with a cheeky smile. "How may I help you?"

"My brother and I," Wanda gestured to her and me, "are wondering to see how Healer Fords Deep Waters is doing. We haven't seen him in ages."

"Fords Deep Waters?" the woman repeated, tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful frown. "I'm sorry, but I'm rather new in this hospital. Let me introduce you to one of the head nurses. She's been working here for years."

She walked off and we waited patiently, returning forced smiles from any person walking by. At last, the receptionist came back with another nurse trailing behind her.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Ann," she initiated and shook our hands. "You young fellows visiting Healer Fords?"

"Yes," we answered in unison. The smiles from their faces were unfaltering, though the nurse's beam was subtly hesitant.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized with remorseful eyes. "Fords Deep Waters hasn't been seen nor found for years. I'm the oldest one in this building and I've worked with him a couple of times. What a great Healer he is…"

"Was it an insertion?" I inquired curiously. "Was that the last thing you worked on together?"

"Yes. It has been at least six years ago. Was he your Healer?"

I nodded.

"I wonder where he is now," Wanda thought out loud. "Do you have any idea if he's been traveling?"

"I believe he retired," she responded. "He didn't specify which place to, but he left. A _long_ time ago."

"All right. Well, there's still a long drive back. Good to meet you, Nurse Ann," Wanda bid and began walking back towards the entryway.

"Hold on," I said and she halted.

"Is it okay if I use the rest room?" I asked the receptionist and she pointed towards the hall on the right.

"I'll be back," I told Wanda and stalked off to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I exited the wash room and as I was just about to return to the main hall, someone caught my eye. I turned to my left and there stood Noah Hendrix, Nilah's father. I frown slightly then followed him.

He was walking rather fast, and by the time I draw near him, we were already outside. He was pacing quickly towards a white vehicle, and just when he slid the door aside, I said his name.

"Mr. Hendrix -" I stopped. His wide eyes glanced at me then at the figure inside the van. Several cryotanks were stacked around a man, and as I leaned a little closer, my eyes broadened.

I was staring at Fords Deep Waters.


	11. Triggered Hunt: Daryl's POV

Triggered Hunt: Daryl's POV

"Daryl, what are you doing here?" questioned Nilah's father.

I continued looking at the distinct eyes of my former Healer. He did the same.

"Fords, we have to go," said Noah then started walking past me and placed a new set of cryotanks and a duffel bag in the van. Before he shut the door entirely, I ceased it from closing further.

"I need Healer Fords," I told him, looking at the apprehensive eyes of Noah Hendrix.

"Is Nilah with you?" he asked in concern.

I nodded. "This is crucial, Mr. Hendrix. I'm not here to interrogate you on how you came to be here or what you're hiding. We need Fords Deep Waters. We've been searching for him for days."

"Who's 'we'?" questioned Fords.

"I think you know."

Silence filled us for just a second until Noah spoke.

"You both have found the humans," uttered his authoritative voice. "Is Nilah safe with them? Don't tell her that you saw me. I don't want her to worry."

"I won't, but we need your assistance," I directed towards Fords. He seemed to be pondering.

"How did you people know what I've done?" he asked pensively. "I've been inconspicuous about it."

"I don't know the answer to that question," I confessed. "The others have somehow found out about that with research and that the claims are true. It seems to me that you've included someone else in your mission." I gestured to Noah.

"Noah Hendrix and I are in this quest together. I helped him create those special contacts for Nilah."

"And you knew Nilah was human?" I whispered with wide eyes.

He nodded solemnly. They lied to Nilah and she didn't even know that her father shared her innermost secret with someone she has never even met.

"You both have been in this mission for how long now?" I inquired.

They glanced at each other and sighed, finding no way out of my queries.

"If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?" Fords proposed.

"I may not know everything you're interested in hearing, considering that I'm not human."

"But you are associating with them, am I not right?"

"I'll come up with my best answers," I agreed.

"I've been in this mission for nine years now," he replied to my query.

"What about Nilah? Since when have you known about her…condition?"

"Since she was born," he said and my eyes widened a little.

"How -"

"I delivered Kendra's child," he responded before I even asked. "The three of us are the only ones who knew."

"_Knew_?" I quoted. "You mean there are others who know _now_?"

"An attentive one…" he muttered vaguely then regained his convincing tone, stating, "The Seeker, for one. She's more than enough reason for Nilah to hide."

"Has she done anything…unusual?" I said with uncertainty, thinking of all the things a Seeker _would_ do. Unfortunately, the Seeker who had uncovered Nilah's secret was relentless. It's been nearly a year since Nilah escaped, yet why do I have a slight feeling that this deal with the Seeker was not over?

"Not that we know of," Noah answered, though there was a hint of doubt in his voice. I frowned, wanting more answers.

"We haven't really been monitoring her actions," he explained. "I knew Kendra and I were being watched when Nilah disappeared, but it stopped. We have no idea if she has given up on her pursuit."

It fell silent.

_We have to get back_, reminded Daryl.

Instantly, I turned my head to see the back of the building. The group had parked in the front lot and I let my eyes search for the alley leading to the opposite parking space.

"They're waiting for me," I uttered with slight urgency. "Fords, Mr. Hendrix - we need you both. Please come with us."

They eyed me and after they conversed in hushed tones, they finally agreed.

"This isn't a ploy where you hand us to a bunch of Seekers, right, Daryl?" Noah asked in a rather intimidating tone.

"It never even crossed my mind, sir."

I had to crouch in the back with the stacks of cryotanks and different sizes of bags, since there were no seats. Fords sat on the front passenger seat and Noah drove through the alley.

As if he knew, he stopped the van right beside Nate's blue one. I stepped off the uncomfortable space and tapped on the tinted window. It didn't roll down.

"Nate, it's okay," I assured through the sealed window. A few seconds passed and he finally rolled it down, seeming calm and rather soul-like. I raised an eyebrow and gazed behind me, where he was glancing at the white van. He certainly knew if a soul was nearby. I grinned.

"Guess who I found," I said and their expressions changed.

. . .

I watched as Nilah embraced her father tightly after she nearly lunged at Noah.

"Where's Mom?" I heard her ask him, but I walked away to give them privacy.

We had driven a few miles from Austin and stopped at a small clearing beside a dry forestry. I didn't even know Texas had this much woodland. I thought it was all desert.

_Aren't we lucky_, Daryl chimed in. _Your bathroom trip paid off._

"Daryl, thank you!" Nilah's voice called from behind me. Arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and neck when I turned around. I slid my arms around her also.

_Now it _really_ paid off_, said Daryl, feeling her embrace, too. Is it wrong to think that he may be perverted sometimes?

_Yes, it is_, he scolded and I repressed a laugh.

"So where's Kendra?" I asked after we parted.

"Mom's not with my father," she sighed, disappointed. "Apparently, she has to cover for his disappearance. They're being cautious."

"She's still in California?"

She nodded.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon. Besides, having your father here is a good sign, right?"

She beamed at me, embraced me goodbye, and I watched her go back with the others.

"Young love, is it?" chuckled someone beside me and I turned my head to see Doc walking my way and sitting down at a rock above the sandy soil. I sat down, too.

"We're best friends," I said, suppressing to add, "but I want more."

"Why, of course," he smiled cunningly. I gave him a strange look, supposing that he's implying something.

"Your face says everything," he finally declared. "You clearly like Nilah."

"No, I don't."

"Certainly, you don't." He shook his head then a sly grin spread across his face. "You _love_ her. Why don't you tell her? Afraid of rejection?"

I looked at the ground.

"Well, here's a little story for you," he started, and I looked at him. "I wanted Sharon ever since she took away the bottle of gin from my hand on one of the nights I was drunk. I was tipsy, but I still distinguished those beautiful, fiery locks on her head," he chuckled slightly, reminiscing. "We argued sometimes because of my drinking and it got worse when Wanda - in Melanie's body - lived with us. But despite all of that, we made it work. As you can tell, I hardly drink anymore," he added and I half-smiled.

After he stood up and left, I thought deeply. When would I tell her? Should I even? Of course I should. But how? When?

_So many questions_, grumbled Daryl. Oh great, I still have Daryl to worry about.

_Why would you worry about me?_ he questioned, and then smirked, saying, _Am I finally growing on you?_

_You're the one that knows my thoughts_, I responded. _Didn't you hear me?_

_Oh, um_, _I'm not even sure. Weren't you talking to Nilah? _

I was somewhat baffled then remarked, _You mean all this time speaking with Doc, you haven't been listening? Wow, you finally learned how not to eavesdrop._

_Hey! I can't help it. You're in my body! Anyway, that's weird. The last voice I heard was Nilah's._

"Hey, Daryl," a woman's voice sounded from my left. It was Kim and she settled beside me. I smiled at her in greeting.

"Tell him I say hi," she grinned and it took me a second to figure that he meant the real Daryl.

_Wow, she treats us like we're two different people_, he commented.

_Well, we are_, I uttered.

_But not everyone knows that I'm still here. It's actually nice being noticed once in a while._

"Do you guys fight constantly?" Kim asked, scrutinizing me and I shrugged.

"We can't really do anything about it. It's inevitable."

"But it must be tiring to share a body," she indicated. "Let alone a mind."

"I've tolerated him for eight years. A few more won't hurt." I half-smiled again. "So what are they planning now?" I nodded towards the small huddle of Nate's group.

"Oh, they've planned this for a long time," she emphasized. "They're going to discuss the soul-human operation dilemma with the Healers, and if they agree to do what we wish for them to do, then we go back to our cell and fix the problem."

"Cell?"

"Oh, it's what we call our groups. It's also the place where we hide."

"What happens after that?"

"Well, since the rumors are true, then we might be able to unite with the insurgents who Fords took the souls out of," she said the last part with uncertainty. I didn't mind her talking of my species.

All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she cursed as she grabbed my hand, sprinting back to the vans. What the hell was happening? Instantly, a beam of white light was directed towards us from above. I was blinded by it when I looked up and saw a form of a helicopter.

I ran with Kim as we reached the white van, which had the only open door. The other two vehicles had already driven off, police cars in their trails. The van lurched forward with such force that both of our backs hit the stacks of cryotanks.

"Grab onto something!" ordered Jamie, who was on the passenger seat. Noah was driving, making sharp turns, and we all shook with the van. I held onto the handle above the car door and grasped the bottom of the headrest of the passenger seat. We were all racing for our lives.


	12. Becoming Human: Daryl's POV

_***Recap**:_

_I ran with Kim as we reached the white van, which had the only open door. The other two vehicles had already driven off, police cars in their trails. The van lurched forward with such force that both of our backs hit the stacks of cyrotanks. I already felt a bruise forming._

_"Grab onto something!" ordered Jamie, who was on the passenger seat. Noah was driving, making sharp turns and we all shook with the van. I held onto the handle above the car door and grasped the bottom of the headrest of Jamie's seat. We are all racing for our lives._

* * *

Becoming Human: Daryl's POV

"Damn navigator!" a livid Noah exclaimed. He punched the GPS that was attached to the dashboard, creating a dent through it. I've never seen - nor ever heard of - a soul be this enraged.

I frowned at his outburst then glanced ahead, noticing a dead end less than a hundred feet away. We are in an isolated one-way road, still clutching onto the seats as two police vehicles chased us. We've separated from the others.

"Don't lose hope," Jamie told Noah. "They won't hurt us."

"Of course they won't," stated Kim from beside me, though her voice wavered a little. "But they _will_ take what's ours. I can't fade away like that! I - I don't want to die."

I saw her eyes water, though she forced herself not to cry. She looked back at me and I saw fright in her green eyes. I felt a twinge inside my chest. I've never seen her look helpless. On impulse, I held her hand and she interlaced her fingers with mine.

"You won't fade away," I promised her then I turned to Jamie and said, "Neither will you. All of you are strong and no soul can take over your minds. Just like Melanie, you guys will survive whatever's ahead."

Then the van stopped.

"They have weapons," Noah said as he observed the approaching men from the side view mirror.

Those were the last words I heard in the white van until the officers hauled us out. I ignored their shocked remarks when they realized I was one of them. I really didn't care anymore.

We were all facing each other, our wrists handcuffed behind our backs, in the back of the police van. We were all staring at each other, hearing the pointless chatters of the officers in front.

As if on cue, I locked eyes with Kim. I'd felt her stare.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, and I was about to ask what she's referring to when she clarified, "The insertion? Did your host ever say how he felt when they did it to him?"

I pondered - or rather listened to Daryl's answer. I don't know why, but he seemed more. . .alive_. _It was as if he was in my _veins_ and not just the mind. It must be the adrenaline.

"He said he didn't feel a thing," I responded softly.

"Yeah, I figured," she sighed, "Maybe my soul would be like you," she uttered then smiled.

"Let's hope that she's not better looking than me," I jested and she laughed gently.

"What will they do to you both?" Jamie wondered aloud and I turned to him. He was gesturing towards Nilah's father and me. We glanced at each other before Noah answered Jamie.

"I suppose they'll try to use us to reach the others in hiding, which I honestly have no idea where. They'll probably leave us be, though under surveillance until we agree to their terms."

"You think they'll turn us into Seekers?" I questioned and nearly cringed at the concept.

"Hopefully they don't."

...

Several minutes passed and the van finally halted. We couldn't run because of the metal handcuffs, and when I stepped out I noticed several men around us. Those few anxious ones kept glancing at Jamie and Kim as if they contain a disease. It's apparent that they're afraid of humans. But they don't know them. In a way, they're just like us. Souls have to see - They have to give us a chance.

'_Us'? _Daryl quoted skeptically, though amusement present in his tone, _You speak as if you're human, my brother. _

_You consider me your brother? _

_I consider you a real person._

"Why are you with them?" one of the guards asked me slowly. I now sit on a wooden chair, handcuffs gone, and a couple of feet to my right sat Noah. Jamie and Kim were not in the same room with us and something about the notion made me uneasy.

I gazed back at the officer, just noticing that this was no regular guard. He seemed dressed for a rank higher than that.

"You are not a Seeker, so why are you associating with humans?" he questioned again.

"Maybe you should stop presuming that humans will hurt your specie," I answered. "If you would just give them what's rightfully theirs, then they won't have a reason to resist."

"_Our_ specie has never harmed them. We are living peacefully in this planet, yet they are being violent to nothing but kindness -"

"Kindness?" I nearly scoffed. "Don't you see that they don't want your kindness? They want their bodies back, not this kind of torture."

"What have they done to you?" he muttered absently to himself, studying me.

"They have not done anything to us," answered Noah. He was rather calm and looking ahead, his face weary. "They have more reason to fear us, not the other way around. They don't deserve to be treated like this in their own home."

"Are you saying that it is our fault?" the man inquired incredulously. It seemed like he was smirking, though I couldn't be sure.

"Yes, it is our fault that this innocent world has become corrupt. It is our fault that Earth's occupants are cowering from their own home."

"This world is not as innocent as you think."

"And you souls are not as benevolent as you all think of yourselves," Noah retorted, his eyes now piercing through the man's. "Humans are entirely different from the creatures of the other planets. They have vivid feelings and intellect, not just the normal way of life like the Bears, Flowers, Bats. . . .They perceive things differently and are unique than any other creature that exists. They deserve to be freed."

"_We _deserve the best from this galaxy. We are the ones that began this whole exploration and we have discovered the worlds this planet has never even heard of. We are more intellectual than gullible homo sapiens, who have what? - cared only for their world. Yes, they are the most vivid specie I've ever had the _pleasure _of living in, but that doesn't make them honorable or worthy of this - this feeling you claim."

"And that's exactly why you don't comprehend the words he's saying," I inserted, their heads turning in my direction. "You don't know what love is."

"You have no right to interupt my conversation -"

"Your host has probably never even experienced love," I intervened again. "Tell me, Officer, is your host completely gone from his - your body? Are you in full control and dominance over your human host?"

I studied him closely. He was still, eyes focused back on me. His silence answered my queries.

"I am an investigator, not an officer," he corrected, utterly changing the subject. I'm not going to let him succeed on that.

"I know how it feels to have someone besides yourself inside you. I know what it's like to share private thoughts and feelings with the person who owned your body. Nonetheless, they can influence you, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same person. You are two different people."

By the way his jaw tightened, he was gritting his teeth in frustration? Defeat? Understanding? I'm not entirely sure, but I knew I was right.

"I am done here," was all he said before turning around to leave.

Two guards were sauntering towards Noah and me, and before the investigator left the small room he looked at me and said, "You're right; he does influence me. But keep in mind that he's the only human I can trust, and I can't risk being betrayed again."

_Again?_ Daryl's thought was mimicking mine.

The man left and the two guards are now taking us away. I began to shake the guard off vehemently, another brawny man had to enter, and both gripped my arms tighter. I felt enraged and…liven.

It was not usual behavior for me to make people struggle, but all I wanted to do was get these men off me and find Kim and Jamie. So to speak, I'd hurt anyone who'd get in my way. This was definitely not something I would ever think of doing before this moment. It's certainly something that _Daryl_ would do.

As I struggled to get away, writhing and kicking from their grasps, realization dawned on me. I was becoming human - no, I was becoming Daryl.

**Before you start assuming...No, Daryl will not and cannot just start turning into a _real _human being. That's just impossible (in Stephenie Meyer's world).**

**There's more than what he's saying and plus, he's implying - well, foreshadowing - the future of this story. Keep in mind the way he spoke and acted on this chapter...He's acting differently, huh?**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is really not as good as the other ones...I sort of rushed through it because my updating sucks! (Seriously, nowadays it takes me like a month to update!) But I know chapter 11 ended as a cliffhanger and because one loyal reader (you know who you are ;) said I REALLY had to get a chapter out soon, I tried hurrying it up. **

**So leave a review (please please do =) and since I have 1 hour and 15 more minutes til' February 15...Happy Valentine's everyone!**


	13. Breakout

**Hope I didn't take too long to update...I had 3 essays to do and a very stressful math test (then my teacher said that next week's lesson will be harder...Joy! *note the sarcasm). And P.E. is a pain in the ass...I am pissed.**

**Anyway, back to Nilah's POV!**

* * *

Breakout

I feel…drugged. I frowned and my eyes were closed, though they felt heavy. I remembered everything that happened and I immediately sat up. My eyes landed at the unconscious figures beside me. Jamie was one of them.

"Jamie," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. He stirred after a few more attempts then fluttered his eyes open.

"Jamie, help me wake the others. We have to get out of here," I whispered, scrutinizing the walls and the door for any sign of surveillance and escape. If we were being watched, our chances of escaping would be the _very_ slightest.

He nodded, but when I went to stand up he held me down. He smoothed the frown on my forehead with his thumb and smiled promisingly at me.

"Don't worry too much. We'll get out. Some way," he said and I half smiled. My feelings were still undecided, but I wasn't completely shutting his out.

We began shaking everyone awake, having slight trouble. They must've given us a heavy dose of some drug. Not chloroform, but something stronger

"Wanda," Ian said frantically, looking around as he arose, "Where the hell did they take her?!"

"Ian, calm down. They're souls; they won't hurt anyone," Jamie assured, but the man was still anxious.

"Before you freak out about your woman, I think it's better to freak out about getting out of here first," Rob abruptly stated. He was right, we had to get out of here, but seeing that dozens of police officers had just caught us and locked in this tight room, our future was not looking too good.

We were all silent for a few minutes, pondering to ourselves. It wasn't until Nate spoke that everyone began discussing in hushed voices. We also chose our words carefully in case this room was being tapped.

"This is pointless," exclaimed Blake, throwing his hands up for gesture. "Of course they have cameras around this damn place. There's not chance we'll get out."

"Since they probably are, then we'll just have to wait," Kim said, an inconspicuous, sly smile hiding in her faintly twitching lips. From the short time we'd met, I knew she was a fighter. Like Melanie, she spoke her mind and was quite a bit on the humorous side. She reminded me of someone else, too.

Suddenly, the door opened and we all stayed still and silent as one by one they handcuffed and walked us out. Seeing that this was our only way to escape, I did not struggle against their grasp. Instead, I observed the quiet halls, noticing that after every ten feet or so, there was a door with translucent glass in the middle of its top half. Now I only had to find where Daryl, Wanda, Burns, Fords, and my father were taken to. I also hadto find an exit.

Ironically, another hall to my right led precisely to it; the bright green sign was situated above the door and I grinned inertly.

A few more seconds passed and we were all put into different rooms, but I was with Rachel and Kim. An investigator entered the room and the three of us sat silently, a table separating us.

"If you're here to interrogate us, then you're stupider than I thought," muttered Kim from my left and I chuckled inwardly.

"No, I'm not here to question you," said the investigator, smiling slyly at Kim. "Believe it or not, I'm not even a law enforcer. I'm here to simply guarantee them good outcomes."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked, glaring at the man.

"Oh, you'll know. But you'll know sooner if you come forward right now."

The three of us looked quizzically at each other, sharing mutual incomprehension. Where will he take us? Then as I studied the room closely, I saw a metallic door behind me. They're doing the insertion!

I turned my head sharply to my fellow victims, trying to show my realization as I nodded subtly towards the silver door. I didn't have time to see if they understood because I briefly said, "I'll go."

"No, you won't!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide. "None of us will go!"

"Ladies, we could either force you or you'll surrender, unscathed. Either way we'll get you in that room," the man declared, then turned to me, "How nice of you to volunteer. I promise that it will be painless."

I wanted to gag, but if I was going to play the helpless human, I had to act as if I knew nothing about the room.

"Trust me," I told Kim and Rachel as I stood up, and they reluctantly nodded.

The metallic door slid open and he led me to a dim room, the single source of light only visible in the middle, where a flat bed with silver instruments on the side lay untouched. There was also another person - an assistant perhaps - standing beside the bed with a cryotank in her hands. I inhaled sharply.

I obediently laid on the white bed when he ordered me to and winced at the light above me.

"This won't hurt," he said softly as I felt a needle puncture the inside of my forearm, knowing that the chloroform should make me unconscious. However, it won't.

Suddenly, my father's words right before we parted returned to me.

"_I feel them coming," he said, looking past the trees outlining the clearing. _

"_We must get out of here!" Before I turned to the others, who were farther away, he held my arm back and I looked at him, uncomprehending. _

"_It's too late, they'll surround us in any second," he warned and I opened my mouth to respond, though he didn't let me._

"_Listen to me, Nilah," he said, urgency evident in his voice. "We will be separated, and I don't know when we'll meet again, so listen to me carefully. Do you remember when I took you to the hospital?"_

_I nodded. It had been years, but I recalled the vague room where they did the operations. My father had to take me there to create the perfect scar at the nape of my neck._

"_Take this pill," he said as he pressed a white pill inside my palm, closing my fist with his hand, "and waste no time in reaching that room. All insurgents are put in the same-looking room, so where they will be performing the insertions will most likely be similar to the one you saw. Be sure to be the first."_

"_What will this do to me?" I uttered as I glanced at my closed hand with the pill in it._

"_You will be immune to the chloroform once you swallow it. You must not show any sign of consciousness after they inject the drug to you-__" The sirens were sounding from a distance now and Dad told his instructions rapidly._

_We ran towards the vans and they were all yelling frantically for us to get in. _

"_Nilah, I trust you," were the final words that came from my father's mouth before he ran off to the white van and I in Nate's. _

_I'm going to save you, too, Dad. _

My eyes flew open when I felt the silver knife slice the slightest of my skin on my bare neck. I didn't think any further, so I grabbed two of the syringes beside me and injected the chloroform to the Healer and his assistant. The Healer fell atop my legs and the woman fell unconscious on the floor.

I pulled my legs from under the man and stood across the bed. Not wasting time, I grabbed two handfuls of syringes, quickly filling the ones with no chloroform, and placed the other handful in my pocket. I stood alongside the wall beside the door and turned off the switch, leaving the room in complete darkness. I held up my fists, a syringe on each hand, and then I pressed open the sliding door with my elbow.

It slid open and I heard a couple murmurs as they saw the darkened room, not seeing me or the other two. Then as the two guards stepped into the darkness, I approached their backs and pierced the needle onto their necks, causing them to fall to the ground.

I grabbed their keys and weapons then stepped from the room and pushed the lock button. The metal door slid close and I briskly unlocked the handcuffs behind Kim and Rachel.

"How - Just explain later," Kim said and grinned, taking the gun from my hand and I gave the other to Rachel.

I cupped my hands, outlining my eyes as I checked if any figure was out in the hall through the glass. The translucent glass was not helping my vision, but if anyone saw us from the outside, we're dead.

"Seems clear," I announced then faced them, "You think they're next door?"

"I'm almost sure," Rachel answered. "I was the last one to enter this room and I had a glimpse of their hair a few feet away."

"Okay, that's better than nothing. Ready to kick some ass?" Kim smiled and we all grinned.

We discreetly jogged to the door Rachel saw the others go in and we pressed ourselves on the wall surrounding its frame. I listened through the fringes of the door and heard feet shuffling. Then I heard kicking and yelling and this is when we barged inside the room.

We didn't even think of threatening the many guards to give us their weapons. Instead, we attacked them by injecting the chloroform and in Rachel and Kim's case they made them unconscious by hitting them with the bases of the guns.

Rob was on the floor in front of the oblivious Healer. He must've been the one kicking this entire time and another silver door was open behind him. I would have done the same thing if it weren't for my father's orders.

"How can three girls manage to escape a guarded room when six guys can't even stop a Healer?" Blake asked aloud and we three girls laughed.

"That's what you get for being sexist," Kim said.

"I'm not being sexist," Blake responded defensively, "It was just a question. A rhetorical one for the matter."

"Just thank us later. Right now we have to find the others," I said rapidly, peering through the halls.

"They're this way," Jamie informed as he led us pass the room we'd escaped from and stopped beside a door at the end of the hall.

"This door was ajar when we passed it," he explained, barely audible, "I saw Daryl and assumed they're all in the same room." I nodded but frowned a little at the mention of Daryl's name.

"What?" he muttered and I half smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to get along with Daryl?" I teased slightly as I recalled our conversation about my best friend in his first night sleeping in my room. Jamie confessed that he was jealous and I was somewhat amused about the reminiscence.

He rolled his eyes then I turned to the others.

"Here, take the syringes," I told the people nearest me. "I'll start leading them out while you deal with the guards."

"Or if there _are_ any guards," added Nate.

And Nate was right. We needn't to threaten anyone because all five of them were inside the room by themselves.

"Ian!" cried Wanda and she ran to embrace him.

"No time for that, guys," Rob reminded, watching the hall outside, "We have to get out."

"Follow me," I bid and we hastened towards the exit.

It seemed incredible to be free again and oddly, no one caught us. Were they that careless about nine "wild" humans inside the same building? I guess they were convinced that a dozen guards could handle us, but they were evidently mistaken.

"They've taken our vehicles," said Doc and I noticed that Rob and Nate were grinning cunningly.

"Then we'll just have to steal a couple," said Nate and I couldn't help but smile as we ran towards the parking lot.


	14. Refuge

**_*Recap:_**

_It seemed incredible to be free again and oddly, no one caught us. Were they that careless about nine "wild" humans inside the same building? I guess they were convinced that a dozen guards could handle us, but they were evidently mistaken._

_"They've taken our vehicles," said Doc and I noticed that Rob and Nate were grinning cunningly._

_"Then we'll just have to steal a couple," said Nate and I couldn't help but smile as we jog towards the parking lot._

* * *

Refuge

"Take the exit," Fords instructed to Nate, who was driving.

We had stolen two cars and Rob was driving the other one behind us. Fords was directing where his and my father's "hideout" was, and all I could picture was a cave somewhere in a forest. Maybe they were more creative than that?

And they were. We parked in front of a house, me thinking of how unsafe the location is, though they explained that hiding in plain sight was just as safe as hiding in a volcano. Well, they didn't need to hide because both of them were souls and they were the only ones who leave the place. I'm still not entirely sure if there were humans living in the house. Plus, it wasn't the house that was creative about their hideaway, but what was hidden inside.

"Uh, you sure you've been living here for the past how many years?" Ian inquired, staring quizzically at the absolutely empty space before us. There was no furniture, no cryotanks, not one vestige of anyone living here. But I knew there was something else beyond.

My father chuckled and Fords grinned cunningly, the rest of us clueless.

"On every wall there is a concealed entry," Doc suddenly answered, coming from the northern hall. "I was inspecting the house and found a narrow crevice on the wall. I pushed it hard enough to reveal a bathroom?" he finished as a question, though in amusement.

"Yes, that's right," Fords said and led us to the halls with the camouflaged doors. Sure enough, when he firmly pushed part of the dusky wall, a vertical rectangle slid back and slithered aside, baring a stairway.

"I'm guessing you did a lot of renovation," commented Blake, "It must have been hard not to seem suspicious. What did they think when you asked them to hide all the rooms?"

"Were they even suspicious?" Rachel inserted.

"A little, I should say," replied Fords, "We simply gave the idea that we were much more original in remodeling this house."

"It certainly is original," muttered someone else.

We reached the top of the staircase and before me was a miscellaneous-filled living room. Well, I thought it was a living room.

The other two doors leading out of this room, but on the same floor, were normal ones and they led to two bedrooms.

Half an hour later I had toured most of the house, discovering one other stairway leading to one bedroom, a loft, two bedrooms on the first floor, and an open kitchen. Though, there was one more door I hadn't entered.

The door slid open after I pushed it and turned on the light switch. Suddenly, I was in the operation room again.

I walked towards the cabinets, where all the utensils and medications were located, then towards the bed. _This is where my father saves humans_, I thought.

"Noah loathes this room," a voice sounded from the entryway and I twisted around to see Fords.

"But this is where he gets to save lives."

"Indeed, however, this room also reminds him of the hundreds of lives he's taken from humans. Thus he is compensating for doing so."

"He's a good person, even if he did do the insertions. Most souls are good." My voice lowered at the last words. I do believe that millions of souls have hearts and that they've grown to love our planet. I just hope that they would give people a chance to let us live on our own in _our_ world.

"Your father also hates being in this room because of you," Fords uttered and I frowned. "He worries that at any day you could be trapped in a room like this and be gone from this world once you get out. He's afraid that he will lose his real daughter."

"He won't," I stated convincingly.

"No one knows the future, child. Not that I am a pessimist, but I am only saying that no one - not even a brave one like you- can guarantee the future of survivors. You are still greatly outnumbered, and for every sympathetic soul there is equates to more unconcerned ones."

"Speaking of survivors, where are the people you've saved?"

A reticent half smile emerged from his lips and I repressed a groan. I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Unfortunately, you will have to wait until you meet them yourself."

Then he left.

I sighed and sat on top of a wooden table, hearing muffled voices outside the door. I rested my head against the wall and tried dispelling my anxiety. Within the caves I felt safe, but I don't just want to be secure while hiding. I want to be able to expose myself to the outside without having to fuss every day whether I might get captured or not. In the parking lot, right after we exited the police department, I felt free again. Though, I will never truly be free unless someone or something saves Earth.

"Thinking about something?" someone asked from my right, making me jump. I smiled at Jamie as he sat opposite me on the work surface. Slowly, my smiled diminished and I nodded.

"Something I'm having trouble not thinking about," I replied, resting my head again.

"You're tired. You should sleep in one of the bedrooms."

He started to get up to walk towards me, but I motioned for him not to. I didn't want to move yet.

"Just talk to me, Jamie," I requested, my eyes closed. "Talk about anything to get my mind off things."

So he did. For a few minutes I felt normal and calm. He told me about soccer and how aggressive human players were before television was replaced with predictable Soap Operas, which I utterly hate. He made me laugh and smile, which I loved about him. After our laughter died, he mentioned the idea of _us_. We hadn't discussed it since the night he kissed me.

"Jamie, you know I love you," I began explaining then he shook his head.

"You don't have to love me more than that right now," he said. "I'm not rushing things. . .and this isn't really the right time to discuss this. Sorry for mentioning it."

"It's fine. Just…I don't know."

"I'll leave you for a while. It's past midnight, you must be tired. Don't stay up late, all right?"

I smiled while I nodded and he beamed before leaving. I sighed yet again. After a few seconds of silence, I drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like hours passed when I heard my name being hollered.

"Nilah!" I opened my eyes, my hand automatically rubbing my sore neck from sleeping on a table.

Through the doorway I noticed Daryl rushing near me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I noticed how grim his face looked.

"Nilah," Daryl began, "it's Jamie…"

"What happened to him?" I sat upright and waited for his response, growing nervous every second.

"He's - Your Seeker took him."


	15. Vacant Plan

**_*Recap:_**

"_Nilah," Daryl began, "it's Jamie…"_

_"What happened to him?" I sat upright and waited for his response, growing nervous every second._

_"He's - Your Seeker took him."_

* * *

Vacant Plan

I immediately jumped from the table and onto my feet.

"How did she even get him? Was he outside?" I questioned, several thoughts wandering through my mind.

"He was traced, Nilah," Daryl answered, touching my shoulder to calm my unease. "It looked like the police attached a detector on his shirt to track us. I told everyone the second we found out and we're all clear. You are, too, right?"

I checked myself for any chip and found none.

"You were the last one to see Jamie?" I asked.

"Yes. We were talking when I noticed a red light on the back of his shirt. He told me to run back and tell everyone and when I returned outside, I only saw your Seeker driving away with Jamie in the passenger seat. It looked like he was unconscious."

I closed my eyes for a moment as I took deep breaths. Then I opened my eyes to see a concerned Daryl and said, "We have to get out of here."

...

"Is everything gone?" someone called as we were loading the last of our bags in the cars.

"Yes, the house is clear!" my father replied, sounding somewhat fatigued. I creased my forehead slightly and walked over to him. He was at the front door of the now-darkened house and his expression looked bleak. Like before, we were apart from the others as they finished packing some of the equipment we needed.

I embraced my dad once I reached him.

"I'm sorry for making you abandon your home," I whispered into his shoulder and he patted my back.

"Don't be sorry. Besides, that's not why I'm feeling grim," he replied and I lifted my head to face him. He was smiling and I wanted to ask why he was doing so.

"My real home is back in California, not here," he enlightened. "I haven't been in a real home since our family had to break apart."

"Mom will join us soon. But that's not entirely the reason why you're grim, Dad."

He sighed, brushing aside a few strands of hair from my cheek.

"I am scared for you," he murmured.

I couldn't convince him that he shouldn't be and promise that everything will turn out well. Truthfully, I am scared for myself, too. I am scared for all of us.

Instead of saying those things and convincing him and even myself, I said, "Come on, let's go find Jamie."

It wasn't until thirty or so minutes later that someone said a word inside the van. We were in the freeway and only a few managed to sleep.

"Where do we go?" Blake asked loudly. He was in the driver's seat and we just passed the exit to Temple, still in Texas.

"Just drive until we cross the border," said Fords.

"Blake's going to need the sleep," I stated and saw him nod from the rearview mirror. "I can drive after a couple of hours or so," I offered.

"You haven't driven in a while, Nilah," Blake commented. "You sure you can handle driving now?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and your sexist comments again. Just shut up and keep your eyes on the road."

I heard someone chuckle but didn't stop to check who it was before I fell asleep.

It felt like it had only been fifteen minutes when I was being nudged awake. I quickly opened my drowsy eyes then sat upright, having remembered Jamie's absence made me more alert.

"Rest stop, Kiddo," my dad told me while beaming. I automatically smiled back.

I yawned when I hit the concrete ground and stretched beside the van. I clasped the zipper of my jacket and crossed my arms as I walked through the chilliness till I reached the rest room. It was oddly wintry in Texas at night, though refreshing.

Minutes later, I began wandering around the rest area then finally settled down beside Kim and Daryl, who ceased their conversation to grin at me. I couldn't help but notice how close they were becoming. I started raising my eyebrow but stopped myself. _No, this isn't the time to assume things. _What was I even thinking?

"Where are we?" I inquired, seeing the open map.

"Says here we're in Denton," Daryl answered, squinting his eyes at the small labels. "Blake said there are only a couple hours until we reach the border north."

"I guess I'll be driving then."

We all stood up and met with the others then we were off to the highway again.

The road and sky were dark, seeing that it is past three o'clock in the morning. Everyone but Daryl, who was sitting at the passenger side, was sleeping.

"Daryl, you don't have to stay up," I told him and he grinned coyly.

"Who's going to keep you awake?"

"Seriously," I said, focusing my eyes on the road, "you need sleep."

"I've had enough sleep already." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't want you falling asleep because of a quite van. Sleeping's pretty contagious."

"Maybe it's not entirely quiet," I said, hearing people snoring from behind. We both laughed gently.

"How can I live without you?" I sighed, glancing sideways to look at him. "You are always right."

"Not always," I heard him mutter, but he simply smiled when I gave him a glanced at him. I decided to concentrate on driving, conversing with Daryl frequently, and devising a scheme on how to rescue Jamie from my guileful Seeker.

...

Southern Oklahoma. That was our destination, and after hours of driving, here we are. Apparently, our new refuge was Ford's old hide-out. It was intriguing to imagine that the hiding place was where his first operation transpired. That is, his first operation where he _reversed_ the insertion.

It wasn't until a day later that we've gained connection to the outside world. I supposed it was a fairly clever idea to refurbish an old radio receiver. That way, we would know if there was any peculiar news (not that there are any every day).

A voice of a happy, Oklahoma-accented woman broadcasted from the speaker, announcing the even scores of a friendly soccer game. I refrained from rolling my eyes. They hardly had anything interesting to broadcast. I doubted we would receive information about any wanted or missing people.

Then the woman's voice started losing its clear consistency, another signal replacing it. I frowned and listened, my eyes widening at the familiar voice I heard next.

"_This is the daily request once again_," my Seeker proclaimed, "_if anyone has noticed some groups of questionable-looking people, please report to us immediately. Any suspicion is considered and we highly recommend being alert of your surroundings. I repeat, be highly observant because these sought after _humans_ are extremely dangerous_."

We all looked at each other. By now, everyone has gathered around to pay keen attention. There was dead silence as her report continued.

"…_please contact that number. Now, if you criminals are listening this instant, surrender already. You have broken pass a police department, nearly killed several officers, stolen things that don't belong to you, and managed to hurt even your own kind. This proves how treacherous you are to our peaceful lives and I guarantee if you surrender now, no one will get hurt." _Then her slightly menacing tone changes into a mellow one,_ "Thank you for listening. We will be back for the same urgent request later tonight."_

Then the woman with the Oklahoma accent replaced the signal. The Seeker's words replayed in my head. I closed my eyes again and thought of only one solution to our problem. Daryl spoke the answer for me.

"We're going to have to call."

* * *

**This was by far the worst chapter I've ever written! I tried making it long and exciting but there's nothing really exciting about driving, is there?**** Anyway, chapter 16 will surely be more on track…unlike this filler chapter. _Hmf_. **

**Anyhow, please check this out: ****_ bilbo95. blog. friendster 2010/03/the-human-mind-by-ne-solomon/_ **

**Paste the link (to my super short story) on the toolbar search engine...It doesn't work on the actual Google/Yahoo site, which sucks. I got good reviews from my friends and I rather like it ;p. ****There is a comment box there, so tell me what you think! **

**Check it out! Thanks guys!**


	16. The Call

**My fastest update ever!**

The Call

"Are you crazy?!" Rachel exclaimed unexpectedly. "They will track us when we call. That's how Seekers work."

"Relax, Rachel," said Nate, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "We'll just have to think of a way on how to do this."

"We're running out of time," I insisted. "Jamie is in danger and sooner or later, she will send him to an insertion."

"She would most likely hold him hostage until we turn ourselves in," Wanda spoke. "Trust me, she won't give up because she's just like my old Seeker. But we do have to create a way to save him. Fast."

"She said we were hurting our own kind. That can only mean that they're hurting him," commented Rob.

"Like Wanda said, she's exaggerating," I replied, growing more indignant at the heartless Seeker. She couldn't be hurting him. No.

"Nonetheless, we can't leave this place till we find a safe place to travel to," Ian directed. "Those souls are going to listen to her report, so twice the people now are on the lookout for us."

"What about Jamie?" I prompted.

"I'm sorry, but he's going to have to -"

"He doesn't have to," Burns intervened and all ears turned to listen. He looked a us, almost with a glint in his eyes. "I have the perfect plan."

. . .

The cell phone is on my ear, the ringing sounding from the other line. At the second ring, the somewhat ominous voice answered.

"Seeker," I addressed curtly and I could imagine the triumph she's feeling. I continued naively, "Give us Jamie."

She smirks and says, "Perhaps you did not understand. I never mentioned any bargain over the radio."

"Well, _I_ am mentioning it now. This is the only way you'll have a chance to catch us."

I heard her irritated breathing as she thought. Wasting as less time possible, she finally spoke.

"I'm listening. Choose your words carefully because this is the only chance I'm giving you."

"My bargain is easy," I began. "When you give back Jamie, you will have us all humans in return. We are a handful and we both know that you wouldn't be able to resist the offer."

"Stop trying to deceive me, Nilah," she said. "I am not an idiot."

"Neither am I," I retorted. "Do you think I don't know you're trying to trace me right now? But that's just another one of your dilemma, is it? You're alone, Seeker. My father has known you for years and you work _alone_. Drop the act of having the police behind you because I know you find your own sources."

"How are you so sure?"

"I have my ways," I responded, casting a glance towards Burns. We were at a computer booth, he in the chair and the phone in my hand attached to the CPU. Somehow, he had managed to track the Seeker's telephone signal. He was truly a genius.

"What's your deal?" she bluntly questioned.

"At six o'clock tonight, meet me at the valley. That should be enough time for the long drive. My father will be there to keep your end of the bargain by returning Jamie, so you had better bring him, unscathed. We have all agreed on our surrender, so all you have to do is bring him and let him free."

"How can one life be so important? What makes this boy's life more important than all yours?"

I thought she might ask that. I was prepared. "I - I love him."

She scoffed, but agreed nevertheless. But I do love Jamie. Not the kind of love he was vying for, but it_ is_ love.

I shut the phone, pulled the cord away, and destroyed the disposable device beneath my feet. I sighed again, leaning against a wall and placed my hands over my face. Not only was I lying to the Seeker, but I was also lying to my family.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Burns asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to," I whispered.

"No, you don't. No one needs to be sacrificed, Nilah. You don't have to forfeit yourself in exchange for Jamie - in exchange for our lives. We should have gone with my original plan; we would all still be together."

I shook my head, staring at him. "You don't understand. We are in a chase and she will not stop until she gets a handful of humans. She knows me, has done research about me, and catching me will satisfy her. She will have someone put a soul inside me and probably send me to find the caves again if I prove to her that the soul has taken over my body.

"Convincing the others that this only involves us bringing back Jamie and an unconscious Seeker was hard for me to do. Lying to them is something I hate doing. I don't want to go, but this is my choice. Just please let me do this."

It was his turn to sigh. "I will tell your father goodbye," he promised, remembering what I asked him to do when I spoke to him in private to discuss our new plot.

We walked back out the private booth, passing by a few people through the Internet café and onto the humid street. Burns and I set foot in the car and off we drove towards the long highway leading to the valley.

I never once thought of _actually_ dying from this world by insertion - never once occurred to me that it would happen. It seemed harmless and painless, which it is, but I felt inner pain just thinking about it. The call was made and there is no turning back now.

_I am doing this for their well being_, I reminded myself, _I just hope it's enough._


	17. Exchange

Exchange

Through the window I saw a crimson Mercedes and confirmed my supposition. She _is_ alone in this. Unless she called the cops right now.

Burns parked several feet away and no one got out of either car.

"Are you sure she brought Jamie?" asked Burns and I nodded stiffly.

After a couple more minutes, I finally decided that I am ready. I'm tired of this chase and fretting everyday that someone special to me would be in danger. Even though I get lucky sometimes by meeting the right people and friends, I'm tired of people being dragged into this as if people were animals.

Impulsively, I opened the passenger door and put a foot down on the sand-like ground. Before I could fully get out of the van, Burns spoke to me softly, "Don't stop yourself from resisting. The more you do, the better the chance you'll be a Seeker and still be alive inside." He then gave me an embrace.

I smiled genuinely at him and responded, "I will try."

I closed the door and waited for the Seeker to come out. Shortly after, she did.

"You should really try choosing your words carefully, Nilah," she stated while we sauntered towards each other, stopping a couple of yards away.

I furrowed my eyebrows and heard her chuckle as if mocking me.

"You told me to meet _you_ in here, whereas I'm supposed to meet every one of your humans," she finished and I inhaled sharply. "But no worries." She smiled. "I have big plans for you."

She began moving towards me, but I stopped her.

"I want to see Jamie first," I said and she curtly nodded. She retraced her steps back into the car to let Jamie out. The car door was obscuring most of them but I saw a new pair of feet and I sighed inertly in relief.

Handcuffs kept his wrists from moving too much, much less escaping, though he was safe. He jogged over to me and I embraced him. This was the last time I was going to see him and he probably expected it.

"Don't do this," he muttered and I blinked rapidly to control the tears forming in my eyes. "We can run right now. You can't sacrifice everyone for me."

I laughed humorlessly and whispered, "They're not the ones being sacrificed."

He pulled back, and instantly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the red Mercedes. Jamie's pleas and yelling sounded from behind me and I hesitated for a second before hopping into the car.

"Don't make this difficult for me," the Seeker threatened in my ear. I glared at her then stepped into the passenger side.

In a matter of seconds, the car started to move and I noticed that all the doors have been locked. There was no escape. Not that I was planning to, anyway.

I tilted my head backwards and placed my hand inside my jacket pockets, feeling what seemed like a folded paper in one of them. As discreetly as I could, I took the small paper out and unfolded it once, reading a note:

_Look in the side view mirror_

I glanced at the mirror and saw only the road. I frowned slightly then after a few more moments, I saw it.

Right behind us, two cars were following, and as if to confirm my theory, one of the cars flashed its headlights momentarily. I suppressed my smile as my family was going to save me once again.


	18. Choices

Choices

The Seeker lied untouched on the ground of our underground hideout. She had inhaled a very good amount of chloroform and about an hour has passed since my rescue from the freeway. Luck seemed to be in our side once more because the Seeker chose a nearly abandoned road, so it was easier to save me.

"You didn't think we were that careless, did you?" I remember Rob saying when the Seeker had been unconscious and was on the back of the car. They had just retrieved me then.

I recalled smiling at everyone and replying, "Next time I'll be honest. No more schemes."

So far, I have kept my promise. Even if it had only been a little more than sixty minutes.

"Nilah, are you sure this is what you want?" my father asked as he leaned against the table I was currently sitting on. I looked at my hands, assuring myself for the nth time.

"Dad, she's done nothing but put us in danger," I said as practical as I could. He continued to study me. "Besides, we're not going to kill her."

"I know," he sighed, "but there is a possibility that she has fully taken over this person's body." He gestured towards the Seeker's unconscious form, now on the white flat bed. "Plus, we might still get something from her."

"Like what? We don't need help from her. And if the woman inside is really gone, then…" I hesitated. What will I do if the operation continued? What if the Seeker already has absolute control over the woman's body?

"I don't know," I whispered and my father put an arm around my shoulder as if I was upset, though I'm not. I just wanted someone to give me an answer - a single answer that would solve everything, even though that was impossible.

"Noah," Doc addressed and I saw my dad nod in response. He faced me and asked if I changed my mind one last time. For the past hour, the decision was on me.

"It's for the best," I muttered and he let go to begin the operation.

He strolled over to the bed and I saw him suddenly jolt. Before I even took a step, I heard the pleas of a frantic voice.

"No, don't kill me!" the Seeker implored. For once, she actually begged. Well, she knew she was outnumbered but I was still slightly stunned. "I will do what you say!"

"You can't offer anything," answered Nate. "It's too late."

"But I have connections! I have information about my species."

"I do, too," Fords muttered, though not discreet enough.

"Just please don't kill me! I swear I will not bother you anymore if you let me go!"

Some scoffed and I would have, too, if she didn't sound so desperate. Of course, I knew not to make the wrong choice of releasing her. I turned to leave, not wanting to hear this any longer.

I had only taken a few steps to the door when I heard her call my name.

"Nilah, please don't do this! I will change. I promise," she spoke and I turned around.

"They're not going to kill you," I told her in a neutral tone. "Like the insertion, you are not going to feel a thing."

With that, I left.

. . .

Continuation: Daryl's POV

Nilah left the operating room. There were only a few in here, hence the limited space, but I knew that each of us was anticipating the same thing. It's not as if we enjoy her sufferring, but she might run or who knows what else.

_Why can't she just shut up already? _Daryl complained and I stayed quiet, knowing that there was something intriguing about what the Seeker was saying.

"…promise. I have useful contacts. I can convince people to let you live! I have power!"

I frowned.

_You can't honestly believe that_, Daryl was saying, but I indeed believed it.

_Think about it_, I told him, _she may not convince _all_ people in the world, but she does have ties to the government -_

_And what a crappy government it is_, he commented and I ignored it.

- _and what if we use her to maybe contact the people we know that would be able to convince everybody?_

_Convince them that what?__ To get the hell out of our planet?_

_You're on the right track._

Without any more second to waste, I told everyone in the room to stop.

"We all know what we want, right? You guys don't like us living in your planet," I said. "We can't take her away yet. If we're going to create a solution to rid souls everywhere, she could help us by calling attention to her connections _without_ us being captivated."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Doc said and I nodded in agreement.

"It's not," I replied, "but a chance like this won't come every day. Think about it, guys."

It didn't take long for them to make a decision. At the moment, the Seeker stopped begging and we devised a plan in such a short time. She had to comply or we would continue the unfinished operation.

I walked through the hall after our discussion ended. I was going to search for Nilah to tell her the new plan.

"Daryl!" someone called and I turned around to find Kim.

"Hey. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No. Just assessing how much of a rebel you've become. We're rubbing of you, aren't we?" She bumped her shoulder to mine and smiled as we continue to walk.

"That's probably Daryl," I responded, though I thought that might have confused her. I looked over to her and she seemed preoccupied.

"What was your soul name?" she asked and I had to give her more credit for mentioning this. Seldom would ask what my previous name was. Because most souls would adhere to their hosts' names, they would assume that I, too, would stick to Daryl's.

_Uh, wouldn't you call introducing yourself to everyone as "Daryl" the same thing? _My "human ego" ridiculed and, once again, I ignored him.

"Piercing Through the Sun," I answered and she nodded leisurely. "It's a boring mouthful, isn't it?" I blurted and swore at Daryl for controlling my nerve. What was happening to me?

Kim laughed and there was a tug inside me. All of a sudden, she stopped and I turned to her, only to be surprised by her lips on mine. After a moment of not responding, my hands moved to caress her face, and I literally had no control. All I knew now was that Kim was kissing me and that Daryl was falling in love with her.

"I hope that wasn't too risky," she said once it ended, though my hands - or Daryl's, I should say - were still touching her roseate cheeks.

"Nothing's too risky for me," Daryl told her directly and she smiled, then she left me - _us_ standing here.

I started gaining control over my body again. Of course, I felt her touch, but _I_ still love my best friend. And quite frankly, I'm not sure if Kim was attracted to me or the real Daryl.

_I know it's me_, he answered. _I have a feeling._

_Is this why I'm changing? Every time I'm with her I feel like I'm being you_, I said. _Do you even love Nilah anymore?_

_Of course I do. I've spent years knowing her, and I know that I loved her because of you. You influence my emotion and now it's time for me to decide on my own. _

_I'll always pick Nilah and you know that. You can't change me._

_I'm not trying to. Just…just let things go the way it is. _

_So you expect me to just let you use my body to be with Kim? She doesn't even know who she's really talking to half the time! Daryl, there's not enough room in this body for both of us._

_I know. But Kim's the only one that's keeping me alive. _Realistically_ alive. Please, just let me have her for now…_

I couldn't fully accept what he was urging me to do. Buthis feelings were inevitable and I can't ignore it.

Despite the predicament I was in, I knew that soon, things would change. Undoubtedly, there would never be enough space in this body for Daryl and me. Soon this will change. _Very_ soon.


	19. Speech: Daryl's POV

**You're going to need to refresh the memory (trust me, even I needed it before I wrote this chapter...It was so weird cuz I couldn't write for more than a week!), so here...**

_***Recap: **_

They decided not to kill the Seeker because she's powerful and have all these governmental connections, which they will use in their plan…

Kim kisses Daryl, which leaves Pierce in a dilemma because while Daryl fell in love with Kim, Pierce is still in love with Nilah. 2 guys in one body that each is attracted to 2 different people…tsk tsk.

* * *

Speech: Daryl's POV

The plan begins today. We had made the phone call, and as expected, our agreement with the entire political force had been the news of the day.

_Probably the whole week_, Daryl corrected.

"_At noon the humans will make an appearance in Central Jefferson Park in Jefferson, Oklahoma. Oklahoma governors and others from bordering states will attend to witness what the humans have to say. Before you worry, there will be police forces surrounding the central stage, so there is no need to panic. The survivors assured that they will not hurt anyone. Their call from this very early morning has been recorded by the police_ -" the newscaster's voice changed and they played part of the recorded phone call by Nate, " '_We just want you to hear us out…' Yes, that was their recorded call from this morning. It's absolutely safe and spectators are welcomed_."

"They say it like we're a disease," Kim muttered, "or some freak show."

"To them, we are," Nate said, "but that doesn't matter. We just have to _request_ a few things."

"And what big things they are," Blake added wryly. "How exactly are we going to make those requests? Something like, 'Oh, we just want you aliens to leave our planet. _Peacefully_'? Yeah, they'll definitely won't freak out."

"Blake, drop the sarcasm," Rachel criticized.

"What if they don't listen?" Nilah inquired, looking expectantly at us. "What happens then?"

"We'll just wing it," answered Rob, as if shrugging. Damn, we need a real escape plan.

_Stop thinking about it too much_, said Daryl. _There's not much you can do other than see your options later._

_Great_.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked and Doc glanced at his watch.

"About three hours," he answered and I heard someone groan.

"Whose idea was it to wake us up at five in the morning to _watch_ Nate make that phone call?" Ian spoke out, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Ian," Doc reproached.

"Well, I know you guys were all paranoid, but I could've used more sleep," he grumbled. He was right. They woke us _all_ up four hours ago so we could all listen to Nate calling some government official. Now we have three more hours to go till something actually happens. I'm guessing it would be quite a day.

**. . .**

"Guys, be sure to smile," snickered Rob, gazing through the tinted window of our car. Outside, people were surrounding a pathway to the central stage. Some even had cameras.

"What is this? A red carpet?" Ian snorted.

"Looks like it," said Nate. "You guys ready?"

"Like we have a choice," Jamie muttered.

He opened the door, stepped out, and held his hand out for Nilah. I would've done that myself.

_Aww. Look who's jealous._

After we all got out of the two cars, we noticed how quiet it had gone. Then they were clicking their cameras and holding up their video recorders, but some people actually backed away when we were walking through the cleared path for us.

_That's odd. _

Of course, dozens of armed coppers surrounded the place. Once we reached the low stage, I saw government officials sitting by. By now it had gone dead silent.

"Speak, humans." One of the officials gestured towards the few microphones on the stand a couple feet in front of us. I might have caught a few eyerolls.

"First off, I would like to point out that there is nothing to be afraid of," Nate spoke through the microphones, his voice carrying through probably the whole street. "Really, us people are just like you souls; we have feelings. We understand what your specie has been doing for decades around the universe, but I think you all have to understand our side of the story.

"We're not dangerous. Some of us can get violent, I admit, but in this time and under these circumstances, you souls are causing our rebellion."

"We're not doing anything harmful," a female official stated.

"Physically true, but what you're doing is invading our bodies, our minds."

"You must consider," another began, "that our kind is reproduced in millions. We have discovered almost a dozen planets that are unknown to Earth. I think we deserve experiencing this beautiful world."

"And we deserve living our own lives in our own bodies," spoke Kim, standing beside Nate. "Is it really fair for you to take that from us?"

"We're doing your planet a favor," the same person declared. "Each year, more and more others are requesting to be shipped here. Trillions acknowledge Earth and you should know that this is by far the most vivid planet we've lived in."

"Is that supposed to flatter us?" Kim scoffed. "Imagine if we took over the Origin and killed millions of your kind. Would you be _flattered_ that we acknowledged and spent light years just to reach your planet?"

"Kim, you're pushing it," warned Doc and she merely shrugged.

_She should let them know_, Daryl thought confidently.

"This is outrageous," some male said rather calmly. "We are here to listen and discuss things, not be lectured by some human. It is our decision and we have to decide now."

Kim clenched her fist and I intuitively enclosed it with my hand. She relaxed a bit, at least.

"Excuse me, but we aren't done making our point," Nate spoke. "We're not here to just convince your government, but all the people hearing us today." He turned to the crowd and continued, "Every second of a day, a life is born in this world. Being humans, we can get very sentimental. We have attributes that other species don't have; we know how to think by ourselves and know how to feel. But ever since you've come and changed the people we love by putting yourselves in their bodies, we are hurt and angry. Please understand that you have taken what we desire most and that is free will.

"Tell us, do you see happy memories from your hosts? I suppose there are sad moments, too, and of course, fear. Yes, we're afraid to be captured and that's why most of us resist. I really wish you all would realize what we've been going through for years during your invasion. I wish you all would realize what some of my soul friends have realized."

He glanced at Burns and the rest of us souls.

"Soul friends?" someone repeated from the crowd.

Fords nodded and stepped forward. I looked up, blinking at the light of the sun, but my irises reflected its color, proving what I am. I saw the horror on some faces.

"Perhaps a more private place to finish this discussion?" a different representative suggested, looking in our direction. Then she whispered something to the man beside her. He nodded and announced that this public affair was over.

"That's it?" whispered Nilah.

Nate shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the woman who last spoke.

"Something tells me there's more," he uttered.

"Come on, people. Get moving," one of the guards gestured to new sets of black cars. I noticed that unlike the others, these men had no armor or whatsoever.

Reluctantly, I got into one of the vehicles. The lady with the suggestion was in the front passenger seat and there was a police officer on the wheel.

"We've been waiting for people to come out in ages," she said. Her head was facing the front; therefore I couldn't see her face. "You all should've done it sooner. It would've saved us so much time looking for you."

"Are you implying something here?" Wanda asked.

The woman turned around, smiling a toothy grin. In a swift movement, she removed something from her eyes and flashed a light over them.

_What the-_

"Indeed I am," was all the human said.

**Review please...I really need it nowadays. :( Oh, and I changed the summary (for the 3rd time)...check it out if you want. If it sucks, tell me. I don't really know how to summarize this story under 225 characters...Again, please leave a review.**


	20. Explanation: Daryl's POV

Explanation: Daryl's POV

I was stunned. Nilah had not been the only one using special contacts.

"Who made you those?" Noah asked.

"A Healer," the woman replied, and he raised a brow.

"Please," she said before any of us asked another question, "I'll explain once we get there. For now just sit tight."

"We need to know your name," said Jamie from behind.

"Anna. Now, no more questions."

I looked at the time on the dashboard and there were thirty more minutes till one o'clock. That had been really a quick assembly.

_Any idea about this woman? _I thought to Daryl.

_I don't know. I've never seen her before._ _I can't believe a human got inside politics! How did she manage to pull it off?_

_She's been doing what Nilah's been doing her entire life -__hiding under silver eyes. It's easy to act like a soul, since you just have to be friendly and all. The real question is _who _is she working with 'cause I don't think she's alone in this. _

_Yeah, you're right. Besides, the driver knows what she is. Maybe he's human, too._

I glanced at the officer driving the vehicle. I couldn't see his eyes because he was facing the front and had sunglasses on.

_I have a feeling we're going to discover much more secret than we have._

The car stopped after about twenty minutes. I stared at the lofty blue building in front of us.

"Here goes something," someone muttered then we were all ushered inside.

_Looks like the CIA_, Daryl thought.

The interior looked very modern; grey walls, rectangular desks, glass panels, and everyone in business uniforms.

"Follow me," Anna instructed and began walking ahead.

After a few seconds, the short woman turned left and we followed. There was a right turn and another one after that. The hall we're walking on right now is isolated except for us. Anna paused in front of an elevator. She looked at us and scanned what seemed like everyone.

"We'll fit," was all she said and stepped inside. We did the same and the four-sided space was crowded. Not to mention that three of the guards were in here also.

_Good thing none of us are claustrophobic. _

The door dinged close and the elevator didn't take us up. When it slid open again, we were underground.

"A basement?" Ian wondered.

"Almost every building has one," said Anna. "But ours is restricted."

"I thought you were a political figure?" Wanda asked. "This looks like the headquarters for security."

"I'm not exactly the president, but I am part of the Department of Justice. I'm the Attorney General."

_That's big_, Daryl pointed out.

_It is? I'm not really familiar with how the bureaucracy works._

_Well, the Attorney General leads that department. So basically, she's the chief law enforcer of the United States government and is part of the President's Cabinet._

_How do you know this?_

_I was interested in ruling the world _once, he smirked.

Then I heard the clicking of a door. We were being led to a room that looked like it was used for conferences. Restricted conferences, that is.

"Please, take a seat," Anna offered and we all gathered around the long table as if attending a meeting. She, however, remained standing.

"I know you all have many questions in mind," she stated, gradually walking around, "and I will answer any of them after I explain the real situation here.

"To begin with, I _am_ human. These contacts -" she opened a small translucent box, revealing the contact lenses "- were made to protect me and several of us who are working among the soul society. There's much more of us living among souls than you think. Not all of us work with the government; most have common jobs, but we all have one objective. We're not doing this because we're tired of hiding, but because we found out that there are several souls who would listen and eventually be willing to help us. Many have and now, we've finally spotted you. We've been searching everywhere and hoping that someday you'd come out. And now you have."

She paused and I took this time to ask something.

"How did you convince them to help?"

"We befriended them first then worked our way from there. The key is to let them know you're sympathetic to humans and tell them your beliefs about them. Share some stories and be subtle with the way you imply things. They're easily deceived, so they would naturally think that we're dangerous. But if you take things step by step, they'll eventually understand. You know how your specie works."

"How do they help you exactly?" Jamie inquired.

"Convincing other souls," she replied casually. "At the moment, we just need believers and a great number of them are what we're aiming for. When we have enough, then we take action."

"Action?" Doc repeated skeptically. "You're not talking of a war, are you?"

"That's not the original plan, though there might be a possibility if we don't succeed with our petition. It'll be somewhat like what you did today at the park, but obviously a majority of them didn't approve. That's why we need as much witnesses as possible for the world to really be convinced that if their kind interacted with ours, then we're not as violent as they assume."

Nobody said anything. I supposed they all understood. I couldn't believe that there were humans scattered everywhere, hiding under dozens and dozens of artificial eyes. I could have passed by some actual humans without even realizing it.

"Hold on," Nate said suddenly, "what are _we_ supposed to do? We can't go out to public now."

"Are there any more of you in hiding?" asked Anna, almost rhetorically.

"Dozens, but we're divided into cells. The other groups might be in the north, whereas we're in the south."

"Then you'll be able to help us with finding them. We need to do this soon because your appearance on Central Park today is being broadcasted right now and the other officials think I'm deciding your future."

"This isn't easy." Nate stood up. "They're expecting an answer from you _today_ and searching for other survivors will take time. If they don't see us come out of this building, they are going to know what's up. They will think you helped us escape."

I looked back at Anna and notice the smile on her face. "With much power comes with good advantages. Have you forgotten what role I play?"

Then she left, gesturing for us to follow. We entered the elevator again and when it began moving upwards, it was longer than before. The number atop the door showed that we were on the tenth floor, then eleventh, twelfth….We were now two floors away from the last number. Finally, the elevator stopped.

Once the door opened, there was a deafening sound. We scrambled out of the tight space and kept walking to the side, finding a military-like helicopter.

"I hope none of you are afraid of flying!" Anna had to shout, due to the loud blades of the helicopter. I had to breathe deeply. _I_ was afraid of flying.

_Dude, Nilah's tugging at your arm._

I blinked fast and felt Nilah goading me to the copter.

"It'll be okay!" she encouraged and I gave in. I seated myself away from the window.

I sighed. This was going to be a long ride for me.


	21. Chapter 21: Daryl's POV

**Ah, the Title-less chapter...Not sure what to call this one, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share.**

**I'm actually not going to apologize for not writing for almost two weeks (I just updated this to get you guys going) because honestly, it's crunch time in my school. I'm going to high school next year, so if I don't pass my CST finals, then I can't get into any honors classes and I'm going to have to repeat Algebra...which is horrible. And my confidence level is going down because I've been getting C's on my quizzes. Now my grade is down to like a B or something (call me crazy, but I usually get A's on my grades). **

**So please be patient =)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Daryl's POV

After for what seemed like eons, we finally landed.

_How can you hate flying? _Daryl sounded incredulous, yet smirking.

_It's not my fault _I_ have a phobia. It's not like you're fearless yourself._

_I pretty am. _

_Yeah, right. _

I got out of the helicopter, relieved that my feet were touching the ground again.

"Are you okay?" Nilah asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

I raised a brow at her, suppressing a smile. "Are you laughing at me?"

She pursed her lips amusingly and walked with the rest of the group. I casually smiled.

Anna led us to a door and I was expecting another elevator. However, the door only led to a winding square-like staircase. I glanced down past the railing and the down floor was at least fifty feet below.

"There's an elevator below, so just be quick on your feet," Anna said and we all ambled down the steps.

"Where are we exactly?" Rachel asked as we bound the last steps.

"The FBI. Certain operatives here have been investigating. We've had traces of where you were, but somehow, you just disappear."

"Wouldn't they look for us here first? After a few hours, they're going to suspect something."

"This isn't the main building. It's a branch, but a very significant one for us. I had this one built specially."

"But the government still knows this place," Nate pointed out.

"Yes. We still have a few more hours, and by the end of the day I guarantee they wouldn't have a trace of us."

The elevator ride was silent then. After a few more seconds, the doors slid open. The place was empty.

We passed halls, desks, and rooms, though there wasn't anyone in sight.

_Maybe today's their day off._

"Today's everybody's day off," stated Anna, coincidentally.

_Told you._

"What are we going to do now?" Burns questioned.

"You're going to help me find your other friends -" she opens a metal door, gesturing us inside "- then we meet up with _my_ friends later on. We'll find refuge sooner than you think."

The room was like the other one; plain with a long table and chairs. One of the walls was all mirror. How were we even going to find others in here? Then I saw it.

Half of the wall-length mirror pivoted, revealing a large screen and computerized equipments. Anna rolled a chair over and sat in front of the keyboard.

"This machine holds a tracking device," she explained while typing. There were two red blinking dots through a blueprint of a building on the screen. The picture was zooming towards the flickering dots until it stopped in a rectangle, which is an outline of a room, I suppose.

"This room look familiar?" she asked, nodding towards the screen.

"Is that _this _room?" Ian questioned. Anna nodded.

"And those are tracking devices?"

"Yes."

We checked ourselves for any red signs. Some turned to their reflection in the mirror for the clicking device.

"How did you manage to put this in my pocket?" Jamie asked, holding up a tiny, flat red circle between his thumb and index finger.

"We're sneaky. It's part of my job."

"Where's the other one?"

Just then, a sound came nearby.

_It's on your shoe_, Daryl emphasized.

I looked down and glanced at the bottom of my shoe. Sure enough, the same red dot was blinking from it.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it," I muttered.

"So what's the point with tracking us? We weren't going to run away. As if we could," Ian spoke. "Besides, if we're tracking the other cells, how are we placing these detectors on them? It will take weeks until we find them."

"We are not going to use the tracking device on them," Anna responded, typing again. "Those are for our benefit because when you look at the screen, it will show if someone from the government that's not our acquaintance is near. If you see any other red dots on the blue screen, then we're going to leave immediately.

"What I need to know is the list of places where you've last encountered your human friends."

Nate and Burns began listing off a few locations and the screen changed. The blueprint of the building turned into a smaller picture on the top left and now there was an outline of the United States occupying most of the screen. There were large yellow squares planted on different parts of the country.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the squares.

"Those are the branches like this one. Some of them are FBI buildings and some of them are just simple buildings where we keep our special equipments. Those are the trusted places we keep our secret in.

"Now, to send my people where to find you…"

_You have to admit, this is pretty cool_, he pointed out.

_What? T__hat tracking machine or the part where in a few hours, we'll be hunted by everyone?_

_Both. _

_You are stupid._

_I was just kidding. God, I know you're anxious, but what's there to be scared about? We have a plan and quite frankly, I have a feeling that this will turn out well._

_I just don't want to lose anyone. Not just Nilah, but everyone else. I'm a soul, so I'm safe no matter what. But, if our so-called plan doesn't work, then they will take away the people we've risked in coming to this "petition". Can't you see how much of a risk it is to get everyone else in hiding to join us? If we lose this, then we lose everybody._

_I can't say I disagree, but you _should_ take risks at this time. They've been in hiding longer than us and I know that you wouldn't want to be in the same position forever. But that's what's going to happen for the rest of their lives if we don't do anything._

"Someone's coming," Kim warned. She was pointing at new blinking marks that were moving inside the building on the blue screen. "More like a few more."

"Follow me," Anna instructed as she stood up and pressed something on the wall. The part of the wall revealing the complex machine rotated and after a few seconds, the other half of the mirror was back.

"Here, be quick." Anna lifted part of the floor in the corner, showing a stairway. She signaled for us to go and we stepped down into the darkness.

_How many hidden places does this building have?_

The only light we had was from the top of the steps and when Anna closed the "door", we all seemed to freeze. I couldn't see anything.

"Grab the railing on the side," she whispered, her voice echoing slightly, just enough for me to hear from the front. "Just follow the railing and there will be an automatic light ahead."

I was only leading the group for a few second when I found someone's hand around my arm. It was a girl's and I instinctively entangle my hand with hers.

We walked and walked through the underground hall until I stepped in a different ground and a light shined from above.

"Keep walking and there's more lights out there," Anna stated.

Lights came on one by one in the seemingly endless hall as I passed through it. I glanced beside me and Kim seemed to loosen up. She caught me looking and squeezed my hand affectionately. She was nice, no doubt, and perfect for Daryl. But she wasn't Nilah.

"Stop," Anna ordered. I heard a switch turn on and we are now in a room. There were two sliding doors in front of us. She pressed a button on the wall beside one of the doors and the right one opened. The she did the same for the other one. The inside looked like an elevator, though slightly different.

"This is a conveyor belt. Split up and let's get going."

We separated and I entered the right one. I went to the one Kim didn't go to because our "relationship" was becoming a serious problem. I needed to make this right.

_If you're picking Nilah, then you can forget it_, Daryl scowled.

_I've _already_ picked Nilah. But I can't hurt Kim. I'm not even sure what we are or what she's thinking._

_But she does like someone, and I've been the one practically talking to her._

_I still don't understand how you could control me like that. Do you like her that much?_

_More than like. _

I wanted to punch something.

_Pierce, you're changing. _His voice turned a little more concerned.

_What?_

_You don't act like this. You're acting like me._

_I don't care. You're not the one who has the problem here._

_That's what I'm afraid of._

That was the end of our conversation. He didn't speak as the conveyor belt moved underground.

**If you guys haven't seen the cover I made for this story, the link is on my profile =) It finally works.**


	22. Soul or Human: Daryl's POV

**Reached over 100 pages!**

Soul or Human: Daryl's POV

"Isn't there a switch here?" someone asked. We were still moving underground and it was pitch black.

"I don't feel anything," Jamie answered.

"Damn. They got these high tech getaway cars and they can't even afford to put a light switch."

"Well, it's not like they use this everyday. Besides, stop complaining. At least they even have a conveyor belt," Nate said.

For a few seconds, nobody talked.

"So how long do you think we've been down here?" Jamie spoke again.

"No more than five minutes, I'm guessing," Nate replied.

Then I heard a different sound from above. Hopefully, they hadn't searched underground. Everyone seemed to have heard the noise, so it became utterly silent.

The conveyor suddenly stopped and light shown from the now open door.

"Where are we?" I asked Anna before she started walking again.

She opened a door and I was surprised we were actually going outside.

"The best way to conceal yourselves is to show yourselves," she said and I felt the night air when I stepped out.

"So we act like normal people?" Ian wondered.

"As casual as you can be. Don't act paranoid."

The night was cool and the streets had a fair amount of passer-bys. This part of Oklahoma seemed suburban.

Anna turned a corner with us following, and a few more blocks later, she stopped in an isolated street corner. She said to wait only a few minutes.

_This is going to be a long night_, I thought.

_Tell me about it_, Daryl uttered. _This sort of reminds me of the first time you were in my body. I gave you such a hard time_, he chuckled.

I chuckled, too. _You still do. But the first month was the most painful. I couldn't even sleep with you yelling inside my head._

_Yeah, sorry about that. I could've went on, but I didn't want to give you that much torture. I had to suck it up anyway. _

_How does waiting here remind you of before? We're going along fine._

_Well, without the bothering part, you're still restless. So tonight will probably be a sleepless one. _

_I wish I knew what would happen tomorrow. This is all happening too fast._

_We're just coming out of our shell. Next thing you know, we're in separate bodies._

Two SUVs parked by the gutter in front of us and Anna signaled us to go in. It didn't even matter anymore where we're going.

"It's going to be a long ride, so rest for the next hours," Anna said before going to the other car.

Eventually, I fell asleep and had a dream about Daryl and another Daryl. Turns out that I was the replica and we were finally separated. Then I woke up just in time for the rest stop.

It's been two days and we are still in this "road trip". I looked at the signs on the freeway and noticed that we are in Iowa. And so we were entering a city. However, the driver didn't stop anywhere near it. Instead, we went through and took a different path from the two-lane road. The sides of the new route were mostly covered with trees and bushes.

"I know this place," Burns said. "This is Max's usual hideout."

"Max?" I prompted.

"He's the leader of one of the three other cells. We haven't traded with them in half a year."

"Anna sure knows how to track people," Jamie muttered.

All around us were green plants and a nearly obscured path.

"Lead the way, Nate," Anna goaded and he started going through trees on the left. We, of course, followed suit.

With all the same-looking trees, it's hard to keep track which ones Nate was passing through. Eventually, we reached wherever Nate was leading the group into; massive rocks that were the height of Wanda, who was very short, and nearly every surface of it was covered in moss.

I heard slight grunting and turned my head to Nate and Burns, who were pushing part of one of the rocks to the side. It revealed only darkness.

"Feel your way with the walls and you won't be lost," he said and I entered the dark void.

I had to bend forward the entire time while walking inside, and when I could stand up again, my back ached.

"Oh my God…" someone said, followed by someone swearing.

I frowned and moved forward. My eyes widened a bit.

All the mattresses, furniture, and clothes were all around the floor, broken and shredded. The others checked the rooms and dark halls.

"No one is here," Rachel stated. "Someone's sabotaged this place."

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Nate glared at Anna.

"Of course not! I didn't even know where this place was," she defended.

"But your _friends_ probably do! You probably sent them here."

"I didn't do anything," she responded rather calmly. "I didn't give them any orders to destroy this place. Besides, I'm human. I wouldn't want to destroy any hope for this world."

"That's the point; you're not human, Anna," Fords spoke. I looked at her and her face was emotionless.

"I found these -" he opened his palms, revealing two brown contact lenses. They didn't have the unusual color of our eyes.

"When did you figure it out?" she uttered, gaping at the lenses.

"While you were in your computer. You threw this pair in the trash bin. You must have so much."

"Fine, I lied about being a real human," she confessed, glancing around us. "But I _am_ human at heart. I am trying to help you, and the fastest way for you to trust me is to pretend to be like you."

"And you think we will still trust you after this?" Ian questioned.

"You have to. Please. We didn't come all the way here for nothing."

"We're not leaving with you," Nate said sternly. "Tell us who you really are."

She sighed and sat at a nearby table.

"My name is Anna," she began. "When I got my host, my 'family' were already affiliated with politics. I had no human talking to me inside my head. My host was weak.

"While I was walking outside a store, someone unintentionally ran into me. The moment I saw his eyes, I knew he was an actual human. But I didn't say anything.

"That was when I started questioning myself what could have happened if I hadn't kept my mouth shut. I imagined that that person would hate me and blame me for taking him away, but, thankfully, I didn't. So I organized a plan on how I'd help others in hiding. It took me a short while to be in the position I'm in right now, but it took me years to meet humans. I overheard them talking about saving their race, but none of them actually planned making a strategy on how to do it. Thus, I stepped in and offered to help. We've had serious discussions and apparently, the plan is still intact. And it will continue to be that way if you guys let me."

"This is serious," Doc said gravely. "Don't expect us to forgive and forget."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Anna replied, standing up. "I'm asking for you all to trust me because our lives are at stake."

"_Our_ lives, you mean," somebody muttered.

"No, my life is at risk, too. You don't know how much the society has changed. The more brutal humans are becoming, the more exasperated souls will be. They _will_ take drastic measures. Look around you; you would think that other humans would've done this kind of thing, but that would never happen. It's us."

"She's right," Nilah admitted after a long silence. "Nate, you haven't seen Max's group for a long time, so the police probably spotted them. America is a big country and we don't know whether the other cells are safe or not, even if I hate to admit it. Just hope Max and the rest didn't tell them where the other groups are."

"Do you all believe her?" Nate finally said, nodding towards Anna.

One by one, heads nodded and answered.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, here's the deal," he faced Anna fully, "we get out of here right now because they might come back, but we will watch you closely. We will continue to drive until we reach Russell, which is now a state across. You better pray his group is alive."

"I wouldn't be the only one praying."

. . .

Another day had passed and we were in Montana.

"Hey, Burns," I called inside the car. "If you trade frequently with the other cells, how come you all live thousands of miles from each other?"

"We don't live in one place for that long, but each of our group owns a safe haven. We travel constantly to see the outside world, though some prefer staying hidden."

"We're here," Rob announced. I looked through the window and found an abandoned-looking brick building.

"Don't souls expect anything from here?" Jamie wondered.

"Nope," Kim answered. "They usually think it's scary, so they stay away. That's the whole point."

We hopped off the car and went inside the edifice.

_Yeah, this _so_ haunted_, Daryl said sarcastically.

"Not again," someone complained when we reached a different room. No one was there, but unlike the other one, this one didn't look ambushed.

"Maybe they're off stealing food," Jamie suggested.

"Probably," muttered Nate.

"Or maybe we just got back," an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind. I turned my head and noticed a new group of people.

"Russell!" Nate greeted and gave him a brotherly embrace. Russell looked around at us, frowning slightly.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Well, you know Jeb's people," Nate nodded to Doc, Ian, Wanda, and Jamie. "He had new additions to the group; Daryl and Nilah. Fords and Noah is a long story, but they're here and that's all you have to know. Then you know my group. I only brought some."

"And her?" Russell pointed to Anna, who had been unusually silent.

"Oh, she's the reason why we're here. She said that she could be trusted, but we're still finding that out. She's a soul," he said flatly. "Anyway, did you hear about Max's place being wiped out? We went there the other day and the place has been ambushed."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Did you check the whole place?"

"Entirely and there wasn't any trace. We came here to see if you guys were safe."

"I should contact Gail to see if everything is alright with her," a tall woman said from the new group. Both leaders discussed the situation and I decided to meet the new additions to our cluster.

"Fellas, this is Daryl," Burns told them when I walked over.

A girl cleared her throat and said, "Leaving me out, Burns?"

"I mean fellas _and_ lady," he smiled, "introduce yourselves to Daryl. He's just like me."

"I'm Jean and the other girl who's talking on the phone is Cindy," the girl introduced.

"I'm Jake."

"Leigh."

"Andrew."

"Randy."

"So how long have you been with Jeb's group?" Leigh asked.

"Not that long," I responded. "No more than two months, I guess."

"So what's this thing going on with the government? I heard Nate talking to Russell about you guys meeting with them," said Andrew.

"It's a long story, but bottom line is that Anna, who we thought was human, brought us to a building in Oklahoma to track all the cells. Now we won't let her leave our sight, since she lied about being human. Then we drove to Iowa, found the caves ambushed, and then went here."

"Maybe her people attacked Max's place."

Nilah joined the conversation.

"We decided to believe her, but as you can tell, some of them are still iffy."

"Excuse me, but I am trying to help you here," Anna suddenly appeared beside her, "If this was a trap, then a SWAT team would have been here already. But they're not, and plus, one of my branches are located nearby. I can even show you where it is, and right now, I'll tell you that when you get there people will respect you and those people are there to help. I'm giving you protection from the other government and you're here giving accusations."

"How can we be sure you're not a traitor? - that you didn't make everything up?" Ian questioned. "Of course we're not going to trust you now. You'll have to earn it."

"Fine," she deduced. "You want proof? I'll have a dozen humans come here."

Her cell phone was already out before Ian snatched it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he growled. "You are _not_ sending forged humans in here."

"They're not fake," she defended. Then everyone turned around when a sound came from _inside_ the building. "They're already here."

**SOOOO sorry for the suckiness of this chapter... I told you guys; whatever comes to mind, that's what I write. Yeah...I don't have an outline for this story. **

**I'm actually scared to write the next chapters...Anyway, Happy Mother's Day to all moms out there!...Oh, Jamie or no Jamie's POV?...I'm thinking Jamie :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Jamie's POV

_**Note: I love this chapter...I love Jamie, haha.**_

_***Recap: **__Her _(Anna) _cell phone was already out before Ian snatched it._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he growled. "You are _not_ sending forged humans in here."_

"_They're not fake," she defended. Then everyone turned around when a sound came from inside the building. "They're already here."_

Chapter 23: Jamie's POV

I whipped around once the words came from Anna's lips. Ian already locked her arms together behind her back and I poised myself near the door to this room. Rob tossed me a gun, but I knew I wasn't going to use it. I didn't want to shoot anyone innocent.

Doors opening from nearby halls sounded through the walls. Unlike some of my friends, I actually believed Anna. I mean, souls like Wanda and Fords became a part of our lives, so why not Anna and a few more?

The sound of approaching steps came closer and eventually, the door opened. It revealed one, two, three…there were more humans than I thought. There was probably a dozen or so that came, and now that I ponder over it, Anna had probably sent many so they wouldn't feel vulnerable around us. Quite smart, eh?

I turned to my friends and found that their guns were pointed warily at the newcomers, whereas mine was still pointed loosely to the ground.

"Don't come any closer than that door," Nate warned, holding up his own weapon then shifting it to Anna's head, "or she dies."

Immediately, they backed away so they were level with the entrance. The front person even put his hands up. He was about my height and had jet-black hair, like I did. But he reminded me of someone else; he looked like somebody I knew.

"We didn't bring any guns or knives," he said, choosing his words carefully. "You could even check."

No one said anything for the next few seconds, but there was undeniable tension in the air.

"What are you?" Nate asked, almost rhetorically.

"We are all humans. Real humans."

For evidence, he pulled out a small flashlight and pointed it to his right eye, which was green.

"Believe me now?" he questioned.

"Not yet," Doc spoke and walked with an armed Kim by his side towards the guy. The newcomer stood still and Doc flashed his own light to both his eyes, and then did the same with a couple more of them.

When he was walking back, he nodded his head in confirmation. I knew Anna wasn't lying.

"Now will you let go of me?" Anna said matter-of-factly and Ian hesitantly did.

She straightened up and walked over to the new group. Well, she stopped walking right in the middle of the room, addressing to everybody.

"I brought you all here because I care," she said. And I know you do, too. So let's just set aside the tension because frankly, we are running out of time. Believe it or not, you are going against a very powerful kind, which means majority of the entire world. But there are more souls that care for your future, and you'll just have to trust us because we can stop all of this. We can make people believe that this isn't some planet that we could just take possession of. I know I'm going against my own kind, but this is the right thing to do. You deserve to walk freely in your home, and in a matter of days, this world will change."

No one said anything, but somehow, our thoughts were unanimous. By the looks of everyone, they all agreed to continue this fight. Because this is the day we start fighting back. Because today, the stealing will stop, and whatever lies ahead, we control it.

I know that I don't exactly know the future, but I can feel change. I know it's coming, and as I felt Nilah's hand encircle my arm as we move swiftly out the building, I know there will be a change for us, too.

**Missed you guys! Anyway, I got some new story alerts/favorite-ed readers, so leave a quick review, please? I'd really love to hear from my new readers and I'd like to know how my story's doing...=)**


	24. Chapter 24: Jamie's POV

***Read my note on the bottom...Later, though. Anyway, I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THE ALL THE WAY DOWN THIS CHAPTER...No joke, I'm in love with it. Well, that's just me. So yeah, read read read if you're into a new turn in this story...**

* * *

Chapter 24: Jamie's POV

I didn't know what to expect. We were now in the "Resistance headquarters", as they call it, and I sure didn't expect this much humans and souls mingling in one huge room that's the size of an auditorium as if we were all family. With the multiple lighting in the ceiling, I could tell which people were which. It was good seeing people like this. No fighting, no resisting. They were just simple people. Why couldn't the rest of the world grasp that?

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" someone bellowed. It was the same guy that was in front of the newcomers a while ago. "We have some new people and we've contacted the other branch to get the last group. Now we need to discuss action. And we have two options; either we appeal to _every_ body or we strike."

"Does it really have to be a war?" Nilah muttered and I looked at her. On the other side of her was Daryl, who also turned his head to her. He glanced up and saw me then we both looked up front again.

"It doesn't have to be violent," a soul reasoned. "They could understand your situation like we did."

"They could, but what if they don't?" someone questioned. "Besides, this isn't just some situation. This is our lives on the line."

"We need to see this from every angle," he said. "So first, how will this turn out if we attack?"

"They haven't formed an army in years, since they don't believe in violence," a woman from the audience indicated. "But they do have weapons and they're probably preparing themselves now, since they know that a few important people ran away from office. They've already raided the branch in Oklahoma. They would be alerting everyone."

"And we're going against an army here," another added.

"Okay, so what if we take this rationally to them?" the man asked. One by one, people said their insights.

"They might seize us, which might lead to using weapons."

"Or they might listen to us when we take it slowly and nicely with them. They could listen, you know."

"We should all stand together when we do it. But where exactly should we march up to?"

"Either way, if they attack us, we attack them. Whichever one we choose, there could be a war in the end."

"Okay," the man deduced. Well, more like a boy. "I think that if we attack, they will immediately respond by probably killing all of us. Not kill, exactly, but it's going to be bad. And if we take this the rational way, we might have more chance in retrieving our planet. It's settled then? Does everyone agree on the latter?"

There were muffled yeses around the room, but I had one more question in mind.

"Where exactly are we going to get all the weapons we need? We still have to be prepared, right?"

The guy, who I realized resembled Daryl except for the black hair, turned to me and answered, "Yes, we have to be prepared. And that's already taken care of." He looked at my left and I noticed he was looking at Daryl himself. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed the weird resemblance.

**. . .**

Continuation: Unknown POV

_(Flashback)_

Oh God…Why did he have to be missing? I've already lost my other son…I am a terrible mother.

_Cloud, how could you lose him? _Rona cried.

_I didn't mean to, _I thought. _Honestly, I didn't mean to._

_But you've lost my son! You've taken my body and now you've lost my son! I know the first time was my doing, but that was to protect Damien, and now you're the one who lost my other baby boy!_

My head began aching from Rona's furious thoughts, but I didn't care. I loved her-_my_ son, and now he's gone without a trace.

_I'll find him_, I promised. _One way or another, I will get him back._

_You better. I can't lose anyone else_, her voice was full of sorrow._ You are _not_ taking anything away from me anymore._

_(End of flashback)_

That was the day I started looking for him. The memory of Rona's fury reminded me of why I was here. Even though I failed at finding his son, I compensated for my failure by searching for Damien. In the first night I spent in Rona's body, I knew how heartbroken she already was. She spoke to me, and my old Comforter said that many others have the same experience with their hosts. After seeing what she had done a year before she was captured, I promised her and myself that no matter what, I will protect her other son. And now, I couldn't forgive myself for losing him. It's been months and I had no idea where he is. Even though he's already a soul, I know Rona's son is still inside the boy's body.

I walked through the group of bodies in this room, studying everybody's faces. I came here today with a group of humans, along with a few souls. I received a call from this headquarter to meet here because apparently, they've found the group who had publicly spoken to souls back in Oklahoma. A very risky move, I add. They said that they were coming here and that we were almost complete, so we needed to discuss things.

My group and I were in Utah, so we had to travel by road for a day to get to Montana. Only moments ago, a young man with ebony hair led the discussion. His voice echoed around the room, which made it easier for me to hear, since I was well in the back. Plus, there were probably more than four hundred people in here. I couldn't see his face very well, but I listened intently.

As he was speaking, I was suddenly reminded of a certain memory with Rona a few months before. But that was several minutes ago and now I was walking towards the middle of the room, where I needed to inform Anna that Kurt, the one in charge of the Louisiana branch, had Gail's people. Gail, they told me, had another group of humans in hiding. It amazed me how much humans survived. But the main reason why I started helping with this secret revolt was because of Damien. I had to find him because if I can't have my two sons, I have to have at least one back. I only have their faces in my mind - Rona's mind. Although, Damien was a nine year old blond kid then.

Anna was speaking with someone, whom I noticed was the lad who preceded the discussion.

"Hey, Anna," I said, tapping her shoulder, and when they both turned around, I froze in place. Could it be him?

He gaped at me and once I saw those green eyes, I knew it.

_My son…_Rona's words were in awe and emotion.

"Mom," Damien whispered.

Unexpectedly, another familiar voice sounded from my right.

"Mom?" Daryl said and I faced him. Immediately, Daryl and Damien stared at each other. It must be confusing for them, especially for Daryl, but all I cared about was having both my sons in front of me.

* * *

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to sj61 cuz I know you're also a mother and this chapter sort of reminded me of you...I just want to thank you for reviewing almost every chapter =)**

**Also, thanks to Phanizy and an anonymous reader for the reviews on chapter 23...Really, you guys made me write more, even though I'm suppose to be continuing my Twilight fic right now (eh, I don't feel like doing Twilight right now...) Thanks for the people who favorite-ed and story alert-ed my story! **

**So keep the reviews coming...(:**


	25. Aircraft: Daryl's POV

_***Recap: (Cloud's POV)**_

My son_…Rona's words were in awe and emotion._

"_Mom," Damien whispered._

_Unexpectedly, another familiar voice sounded from my right. _

"_Mom?" Daryl said and I faced him. Immediately, Daryl and Damien stared at each other. It must be confusing for them, especially for Daryl, but all I cared about was having both my sons in front of me._

* * *

Aircraft: Daryl's POV

_You have a brother?! _I exclaimed.

_No, I don't_, Daryl insisted.

_Then why did this guy called Mom "Mom"?_

"Daryl," the guy said and I frowned. He knew me, but I didn't know him? Seriously, how can I have a brother who I didn't know? A _twin_ brother.

"Mom, who is he?" I turned to her. I hadn't seen her in months, and I was already surprised to see her here, but I was more concerned about_ this._

She looked back and forth between us then asked Anna if there was a room in the building where we could all talk about this.

Soon, we were out in a hall and inside a stuffy room. It was uneasily quiet.

"Daryl, don't you remember me?" the guy asked.

"I don't think so."

"I know it's been nine years and I only dyed my hair, but you can't seriously have forgotten me. It's me, Damien."

"I don't know a Damien."

Again with the silence.

"Mom, what happened to him?" he questioned _my_ mom.

"Damien…I'm not Rona anymore. And Daryl isn't Daryl. Your mother and brother were captured, but I swear they're still here. They're alive inside and I can tell you, Rona is ecstatic to touch her son again." She reached for him and instinctively, I looked away. I didn't envy him. I didn't even know him, but somehow, having a brother I never knew bothered me.

"But Daryl's memories are still in his head, right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't remember you…"

"What happened when I left?"

I heard her sigh and explain everything.

"When you both were nine, souls were already invading thousands of people at a time. Rona never heard of them until then, and she didn't want that happening to you both. Before she discovered that they were already watching your family, she helped Damien escape -"

"What about me?" I interposed.

Her face was grave when she looked at me. Actually, she was looking at me most of the time, seeming remorseful.

"You were angry with her after that. For months, you were so livid that you became ruthless. You told her that she was a terrible mother because she let Damien stay human, whereas you were going to be captured. I'm so sorry, son."

"So you let him live while you let them take me away? No wonder I was reckless and never came home before I became a host," Daryl's words took over mine. "I was probably so angry that when they inserted a parasite in my body, I just wanted to forget everything, huh? That explains _so_ much, Mom."

A parasite? I wanted to take my body back, but Daryl was too overwhelming.

"Daryl, please don't be mad at me…"

"Oh, I'm not just mad at you. I'm mad at him." Daryl pointed a finger towards his brother. Or my brother, too, I should say. "God, you must be such an angel for her to love you more," he leered.

"I love you two very much!" Mom cried. "I didn't choose, okay. It was just too late for me to help you escape, too."

"Then why didn't you let me escape with him?"

"I didn't want to lose all of my sons," she whispered.

Daryl grimaced and replied, "And you chose me to be the host? You chose me to be the one staying behind, waiting to be caught. Well, you got what you wanted."

I stormed off, my fists clenched. I needed to get out of this building. _Daryl_ needn't to get out, and so we did.

Once outside, I continued walking. Daryl's anger was impelling me to get farther away and I was gradually gaining control over my body. I stopped and sat on the gutter of the sidewalk.

_You okay? _I asked him.

_I'm fine. They just pissed me off._

_That was more than being pissed off. You finally know that you have a brother and you nearly punched him. And that was Mom in there. _

_Well, what might have you done? You don't understand what I just dealt with._

_Actually, I do. I would have probably done the same thing, but I wouldn't hold a grudge forever. _

_Easy for you to say. You've never been a host before. You've never found out that your mom chose your other brother to be free. If she had done that to me, I wouldn't be in this place right now._

_Actually, yes, those things happened to me too, except for being a host. If she had done that to you, I wouldn't be in this place right now. I'd probably be in someone else's body, being someone else's parasite_, I ended somewhat bitterly.

_Pierce, you know I didn't mean that._

_Yeah, I figured. Why don't you cool off for a bit. I'm a little tired._

I put my hands over my face and was half-conscious by now. It only felt like minutes, but more than a couple hours have passed, I'm guessing, since the sun was setting.

_Crap_, I thought. I started walking back to the headquarters.

When I reached it, it felt strangely quiet. I walked into the huge room and unexpectedly, it was empty. I ran down the halls and saw no one.

_They left us_, Daryl thought.

_They couldn't have. _

After a few more paces, I heard footsteps running my way.

"Daryl, where the hell have you been?" Nilah slightly panted.

"Sorry, I was outside and fell asleep."

"On the sidewalk?"

"What's your point?" I smiled.

"My point is, we are leaving. Right now." She took my arm and we ran towards the back of the building.

"Where did everyone go? In cars?"

"No, we wouldn't have fit. Let's just say that Gail's group flew over here on a plane and now we have ride."

"Ride to where?" I muttered before she pushed open the door.

It took a few more minutes of running to reach an airstrip. It seemed like everything around us was built for convenience.

"I saw your mom," Nilah noted as we jog towards the plane. "She was upset, and I saw this guy…"

"He's my brother," I forced out. "Damien."

"You have a brother?" She stopped moving and I retreated a couple of paces.

"The plane's going to leave us," I reminded.

"No, it won't. Don't change the subject, Daryl. How come you never told me?"

"I just found out today," I couldn't hide the anger in my voice, "Apparently, I don't remember him, but she explained everything to me."

"Whatever she explained to you, it must not have been the whole story. She's a good person and I'm sure she's made mistakes. But, Daryl, she's still your mother. You're lucky to even have a mom by your side."

"You don't know the whole story, Nilah. Eventually, I'll tell you, but for now can we just drop it? They're waiting for us."

We continued to the plane and soon, we were set and the plane moved bumpily.

_I can't believe I'm on air again_. I closed my eyes, clutching onto the arm rests.

_For once, I'm not going to argue with that_, Daryl added.

Minutes passed and thankfully, I hadn't seen Damien or Mom. I just fell into sleep, ignoring my uneasy feeling.

...

"Daryl, wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes to find Kim.

"What is it? Did we land already?"

"We didn't just land. They already talked to the government and tried to reason with them, but they didn't listen. We're still trying to hack into their Internet source and now we're about to strike."

"Strike? We're not prepared, and why are we striking when we're still not done? Let alone in the air?"

"Yeah, we're not done, but they're already trying to capture us. This plane _is_ our weapon. They're about to set off the bombs on Washington D.C."

I stood up immediately.

"This is bad. If we attack, we're dead. They're going to target our plane." I took her hand and hurried through the walkways, where people walked to and from to see what's going on, to reach the front of the plane.

"What if we're too late? I swear I felt the bottom of this plane move," Kim said.

"They haven't fired yet, but they will if we don't get there quickly."

"Daryl, the commander is conclusive and he's deciding to fire. Some people already tried reasoning with him."

"Well, I've got to reason with him, too. This is a big mistake."

"I know."

We went as fast as we could through the people and finally got to the pilot and commander.

"Don't fire!" I warned.

"You have no business in here, kid," he said. "Just go back to your seat."

"Do you want us to die?" I retorted. "They have hundreds of weapons and all we have is this plane."

"I know what I'm doing. I've been their air force commander. They haven't trained in years."

"But they do have weapons," I asserted. "Their hosts aren't just going to forget their memories and skills. Trust me, I know how they work."

"I do too, kid. But I'm older than you and more experienced." He began to turn around, but I wasn't going to let this go until he listens.

"Listen to me! _I'm_ the soul here. We will die if you pull that trigger."

Then I felt the ground shake and through the glass, I saw a distant explosion. That explosion was caused by us.

"It's too late," Kim murmured.

"No, it's not," I shook my head, "Turn this plane around."

The commander ignored me and I had to repeat myself.

"They're following us!" the pilot said, gesturing to the black and green screen on the headboard.

"Turn the plane around and prepare for fire. We'll take them from the back."

"They're jets."

"If that doesn't work, then we'll fire at them from up front. Now tell everyone to buckle up."

The pilot's instruction echoed from the intercom and the commander told us to go also.

"I'm telling you, this is not going to work. All we're going to have is a plane falling down to pieces," I insisted.

"What do you know about violence, boy?" he snapped. "You're going to get killed if you don't strap yourself in."

"A _boy_ doesn't take much to realize that this is a mistake. We attack, they'll attack us more. What makes you think that we will win this way?"

"We have better experience about these types of situations. We have strategy and they don't. We have enough bullets to knock down thirty planes."

"That's just it; we're not just against thirty airplanes. We're against the whole country. I'm sure they already have people from other states calling in, and they _will_ attack us back if we start a war."

"We tried, but they didn't listen to our pleas. And they never will."

"You're wrong," I said and took Kim to wherever the computers were.

"Where are they hacking all the computers from?" I asked her and she led me to a small room where there were two people focused on the screens.

"Just so you know, they're about to bomb the jets behind us," I told them.

"Can't they wait?" the one on the right questioned, typing slower. "I've broken the code for the outer wall of Washington D.C. I need more time."

"I'll give you more time, but you have to give _me_ time. I need one of you to hack into this plane and deactivate the bombs."

They stopped and stared at me.

"Are you serious?" the other one asked.

"I'm dead serious. If you don't want to die, I suggest you do it, and we need all the time we could get."

They glanced at each other and the one on the left nodded. "I'll get started on it."

* * *

**WOOOOOO! Love this chapter...reviews please? It makes me happy =)**


	26. Character Pictures

Character Pictures

Guys, do you want me to put up the actors I had in mind for the roles in this story? I already have a few and am just wondering if you guys want me to put a link on my profile so you guys could see them…

So far I have **Nilah**, **Daryl**, **Jamie**, **Kim**, the **Seeker** (whatever happened to her…), and **Damien**.

Anyone else you want me to find pictures for?

Oh, yeah, **CRUCIAL** favor guys...

Please go to my profile and there is a link on top...CLICK IT. Please rate it 5 stars or the rate it deserves...I REALLY want to be featured on the site or (by great luck) the magazine...so PLEASE click and rate...=) Oh, you don't even have to read it. Just rate, but if you do read it, leave a comment...

Oh, and I'm about to edit the next chapter...so don't worry about that.


	27. Chapter 26: Third Person POV

**I just wish you guys could have just seen this entire scene from my head…Anyway, here it is. And I have exciting news for you…**

* * *

_***Recap:**_

[Daryl talking] _"I'm dead serious. If you don't want to die, I suggest you do it and we would need all the time we could get."_

_They glanced at each other and the one on the left nodded. "I'll get started on it."_

Chapter 26: Third Person POV

The man who volunteered started hacking into the plane's line. It was an intricate matrix of codes and that was only for finding the right line.

Daryl and Kim had closed the door and were standing by the wall, both pondering.

Kim had slid to the floor, putting her hands over her face as she reckoned several things in her mind. As for Daryl, he was tensing because the plane had just sped up and swerved.

"We need to hurry," he absently said.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," the man replied, working as quickly as he could. After a minute, he exclaimed, "I got in!"

Daryl moved to his side.

"Stop the bombs before they create more damage," he bid.

"Okay, I'm on it….Done."

They were relieved, though the pilot and commander were not.

In the head of the aircraft, the pilot was pressing the button for the left side of the plane to fire, but it was unresponsive.

"Sir, it's jammed," he looked behind him.

"What do you mean jammed?" the commander queried.

"None of the controls work. The bombs are immovable."

"How did that happen?" He took the controller from his hand and pressed the red button. The screen was still the same. The targeted jet behind them had not been bombed. The only thing they could do was veer off the jets' aim.

"Did you check the engine?" he inquired.

"The engine is fine. Everything is," the co-pilot stated.

"Obviously, there's a glitch in this damn plane! Something must have gotten in the way of our wires."

"The wires are fine, sir. I've checked them all. Someone stopped our controllers."

"Are you saying that out of nowhere, someone just cut off our controls?" he scoffed and turned his head from side to side, looking around, "Well, I don't see anyone. We've been here for hours and our line is protected. No one knows about this plane."

"Hackers, sir. They could have penetrated our line."

"That's impossible," he shook his head, "They don't have records of this plane. It's not even a legal one."

"It's not _them_ I'm talking about. I meant someone in this plane."

The commander understood and briskly marched off, clearly incensed. Once he reached the right room, he tried sliding the door open (to no avail) then banged on it, commanding entry.

"Open up!" the commander kept on saying. Daryl had long blocked the doorway. Still, the banging continued.

"It won't be long until he uses a cart to get in," one of the hackers said. "The video's transferring at thirty-four percent. I don't want him destroying the download."

"He's more concerned about losing his nuclear missiles," Kim noted.

"He can't do anything about it," the other one smirked for a slight second, "The controls are on lock and it will take me about ten minutes to break in; I put a special code on it."

"Well, _he _is going to kill me," said Daryl.

It didn't take much time for the commander to forcefully open the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

"It's done," Daryl responded. "You can't do anything about it."

"The hell I can. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who's doing the right thing. You don't speak for all of us. People in this plane didn't even have a say in your decision."

"I don't care. I'm in charge."

"That's just like saying you don't care if this plane exploded right now," Kim retorted.

"Fix our controls," he ordered, his temper rising.

"Too late for that," the hacker on the left stated. "You can only navigate this aircraft, and I think you're doing a good job of it, since our plane hasn't been bombed. Aren't those jets that are following us? They haven't even done anything."

"Well, I don't know how they think."

Daryl smirked. "You said you did."

"I don't have time for your speech. Bring back what I want or else."

"Or what? You'll take extreme measures? You've already done enough damage. See now, we haven't even been bombed yet."

"That's because those jets don't even have bombs," the other hacker suddenly informed. They all looked at him as he explained, "I hacked into their line and they're not jets made for attack. They were never going to set off missiles."

"They're just following us," Kim mused.

"See, if you listened to me, we could have brought those jets down," the commander insisted.

"We're not killers," Daryl sighed. "There must be some way we could land without getting caught."

Then a phone started ringing. The commander took it from his pocket and merely left.

_Something's off about him_, Daryl contemplated, watching and listening from Pierce's perspective.

Five minutes had passed and he did not return, which made waiting for the download easier without the quarrel and demands. Although a few more minutes later, he came back with his arms held behind him by Damien.

"I overheard him talking on his phone," he explained, glancing at the commander. "He and his pilots have been leading us to a false location. The previous bombs they set off were all for show. They're going to land us in an airport filled with the police at any second."

They already felt the floor of the airplane tremble, indicating its landing.

"What do we do?" Kim quickly asked.

"How much longer till the download completes?" Daryl inquired, glancing back.

"It's at ninety-seven percent. Now it just turned to ninety-eight. It's almost done."

Daryl grinned. "Guys, there's not much we can do. The video is our only chance and just pray that when we step on ground, the whole world will be watching."

"There's one more problem," said Kim. "What if no one saves us?"

"It's all or nothing," Damien answered quietly. No one had the time to respond back because the plane was already being raided.

In a matter of minutes, the aircraft was empty and the humans were surrounded. They were held at gunpoint for a very long time. No one made a move, but in the people's minds, they were yearning for the souls to lower their weapons and for someone or something to prevent this situation from becoming more complicated as it is. After more minutes of unmoved silence, one of the soldiers had lowered his gun to the asphalt.

"It's not worth using it," he said, though only the people near him heard. He looked at his fellow soldier and he, too, dropped his weapon. Eleven people had dropped their guns in the next few moments.

Bordering her people, Cloud was looking around anxiously for her boys. Then her eyes landed on the officer in front of her.

"Don't do this," Cloud spoke softly to the officer. "I just got my sons back."

"It's not up to me," the young officer said.

"Yes, it is. You could choose, like those other men who lowered their guns. You don't want to do this."

"I was told to. And please stop talking to me. I was told not to speak with humans."

"I'm not a human," she half-smiled. "But I am a mother who will do anything for her estranged children. I'm sure your mom would do the same for you."

More officers and soldiers were getting tired of holding their weapons up and some of them even let their arms fall. Soon enough, helicopters sounded from the distance, approaching the clusters of armed men encircling the large band of resistors.

"Drop your weapons!" a voice boomed through a megaphone from above. "I have authority! Drop them!"

Some did, mostly because their arms were aching. Others were hesitant, though.

"I am the Secretary of Defense! Now lower your guns!"

They finally pointed their weapons to the ground but kept their stance. It took a while for the Secretary to reach the group and when he did, all eyes were on him.

"We surrender," he told the humans calmly. "We don't want to start a war; that's just not how we handle things."

"Are you giving us our planet back?" Damien inquired.

The Secretary inhaled a long breath. "Anything to mend this dispute. I suppose our invasion of this planet had gone too far."

"Then we want you out of our world," one of the humans stated, "without killing your hosts."

The Secretary nodded sullenly.

"Wait!" Nilah was suddenly in front of him. "Others of you can't just leave," she said.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"Yes, I wanted Earth back, but some of you deserve to stay." She slowly glanced at the nearby souls who had stood together with the survivors. "They risked their lives for us and they listened. They shouldn't go if they don't want to."

"Nilah," Noah whispered, squeezing his daughter's shoulder affectionately and smiled.

She returned it and turned to the Secretary, waiting. He, like every one of the souls in this world, had grown to love Earth. It was difficult for him let everything go.

"All right," he deduced. "We will leave peacefully as soon as possible. I hope that someday you will let us in this beautiful planet again."

"Hopefully," the Secretary murmured to himself as he began leading away his soldiers.

Instantly, liveliness erupted from everyone else. There were tons of embracing and some even wept, but no one could get more relieved.

Amidst the merriment, Damien held his chest, wincing in pain. Only moments before, Daryl was walking towards him to speak to him and when he saw his brother, he rushed to his side, yelling for help. He didn't know what was wrong. He wasn't shot or anything, so it must be-

"No, no, no, no," Daryl uttered as Damien's eyes started closing.

_Don't die_, Daryl thought. _I swear I'll kill myself._

_He's not going to die! _Pierce insisted.

Well, at least they _hoped_ he wouldn't.

* * *

**I know, I know what you're thinking...not really, so let me know. But here's something to AMAZE you...sort of...**

**I MADE A WEBSITE FOR THE HUMAN! anmapamo (^_^) really wanted to see the pictures of the characters and I found really good ones...Well, you decide.**

**So just go to my profile and the link is right there. I actually made another (unpublished) website before this one (on another website-making site) and it was pretty cool (what with the whole notebook-turning layout so it looked like you're reading the character profiles...) but I quit on it, even though I slept at almost 3 am just making most of it. **

**So visit the website because it's awesome. haha.**


	28. Chapter 27: Damien's POV

**Lot of different POVs on this one…There's so much personal conflicts but it's essential cuz you know, like Stephenie Meyer wrote in her dedication, **_**love is the best part of any story.**_

* * *

Chapter 27: Damien's POV

I could still feel pain inside my chest. I knew I had been unconscious and I knew that someday this would happen again. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I just wanted it to end.

"He's still unconscious?" I heard my mother's voice faintly. She wasn't asking for an answer, but her tone was in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Cloud," a sympathetic male voice responded. "But he is stable. Wait a few more hours; he just needs rest."

I heard the door close and a cold hand touch mine. I was just too fatigued and rigid that I just wanted to listen and feel. After a while, the door opened and closed, but I didn't hear anyone speak for a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mom?" a guy said and I recognized Daryl's voice. "You should have said something. Now I regret yelling at him."

"You didn't yell at him," she uttered calmly. "You were just angry and I understand."

"Mom," Daryl stated with a definite tone, "this is serious. You should've told me the real reason why you let him go alone. I could have gone with him. _You_ could have escaped too."

"There's more to that reason, Daryl, and I'll you the truth."

"The whole truth."

I imagined her nodding, hence the silence.

"Your father had a heart disease," she explained. "And when Damien was born, he inherited it. That was why I gave him doses everyday and why he wasn't as active as you; I didn't want him to tire. Then the news about the soul invasion was spreading, and unlike others, I believed it instantly. Your father already noticed the sudden change of personalities of his colleagues and that's how I knew the invasion was spreading towards us. Seeing as your brother has a condition, I sent him off with a trusted friend of mine somewhere where he'd be safe. Yes, we had a chance to go with them, but it was also you that I was worried about.

"I didn't know where Jack was taking him, so I supplied him with months' worth of medicines. I had to leave us behind because I wanted to take care of you and see if you'd have the condition, too. By that time, souls were already on us - watching us under surveillance, so we couldn't run away. Years passed and it was already too late. You were tested several times - remember the times at the hospital? - and you appeared to be healthy. That year that I didn't let you go with your brother was when I had to make a very serious decision. If I had let you go and all of the sudden, your heart slows down, the medication wouldn't be enough for both of you. Jack would have to run away with two sick kids, and if your condition was worst than Damien's…"

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I was only being cautious because it's hard enough to lose one son. You don't know how many times I cried."

"I do, Mom," Daryl said quietly. "You don't know how much I've seen you cry. It hurt me to see you cry, even though I had no idea why. I'm sorry for not letting you explain before."

Abruptly, I had an impulse to move. I twitched my palm and fingers, feeling my mom's hand over it. Her grip loosened and I gradually opened my eyes, noticing the intent gazes of Mom and Daryl.

"Hey," my own voice came out as a murmur. They had come nearer, both asking if I was fine. "No," I shook my head slightly.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, the lines on her forehead creasing. Now I could see the dim half-moons under her eyes.

"I can't take the pain anymore," I whispered. Even to me, I sounded hoarse.

"Do you want me to call the doctor? They've given you medicines already, but if you feel any more pain -"

"No, I mean I can't live like this. I knew someday this would come and I think this is the day."

Her eyes became teary and she blinked rapidly, turning around so I couldn't see her face.

"What are you saying, Damien?" Daryl questioned, looking at me. I could read him easily. His tone suggested that he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"My heart can't take it," I said slowly. "I think it's giving up."

"You _think_ it is, but it's you that matters. _You_ can't give up."

"I think I am."

"Don't you want to live?" His voice lowered in disbelief. "Eighteen years is not enough."

"I lived for a cause and that cause took its effect already; the souls gave us the earth back. Everyone can live peacefully now."

"You _live_ because of us too. You finally got your family back and you're giving up now? Give me one good reason why."

"Because," I paused, took a breath and sighed, "I don't even know if I could survive this attack. The last time was close enough."

"What last time? You had a heart attack before?"

I nodded. "But this was worse. I don't want to talk about my condition anymore."

"Damien, this is your life on the line," he insisted. "Besides, you're stable now."

"The pain doesn't go that away quickly. I just want it to go away."

"And your solution is to be a martyr? I'm not going to let you die and you know it. You have a whole life to live through."

I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"I want to sleep," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Damien…" my mom whispered softly then later on I heard the door open and shut once again.

. . .

Continuation: Daryl's POV

"Mom, he's being ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"I know, honey, and I'll make certain that the doctors _will_ fix him. I promise." Her eyes were watery from a while ago and seeing her so stressed and susceptible made me embrace her. I hadn't hugged her for such a long time that it almost felt alien.

I let go and she walked off to consult with the doctor. We didn't have to hide Damien from the souls, which was fortunate because Doc or the others wouldn't have the right medication or equipment.

I sat down on the one of the chairs in the waiting area and placed my forearms on top of my knees. A little while later, I felt someone rub my shoulder. I looked up to see Nilah smiling halfway then she sat down on the chair beside me.

"He'll be fine," she sounded assuring.

"He's unbelievable," I sighed. "He was implying that he wanted to _die_. How could he even say that?"

"The pain's too much for him?" she offered. "Sometimes people feel as if their life is over and I guess that's what he's going through at the moment."

"His life isn't over. I'll make sure of that."

"You're a good brother, you know that?"

I looked sideways at her and replied uneasily, "Thanks."

"You are, considering that you were mad at him the last time. But I guess it isn't your character to not care about people. Every soul has a heart."

I frowned a little, looking at my hands.

"Did I say something wrong?" she sounded worried.

I shook my head. "Nilah, you told me before that you could tell whether it's me or Daryl acting," I said.

"Yeah?"

"And you call me Pierce sometimes because it's me, the soul, but you know that it's me most of the time. I just want to know how you know."

I didn't glance at her and only waited for her answer.

"I call you 'Daryl' because that's how you introduced yourself, but I know you're still Pierce. I also know that Daryl is still there because you told me. You two are different people and you're easy to read, as much as you try to be discreet with your inward conversations with him. At times when I notice that you've become bad-tempered, which rarely happens, then I know that Daryl's flaring or making you angry. You have much more patience than he does. So basically, he's a badass and you're not," she grinned, which made me grin also. "Why did you want to know?"

"I guess I was just curious on how people see me."

"Well, I see you as a caring brother and son, and a great best friend. I love you."

That made me finally look at her. She was smiling and hugging my shoulders. Maybe I did have a cha-

"Hey, Daryl," Kim's voice sounded a couple of feet away. Her voice was soft and when I gazed at her, I saw her glance at Nilah before at me. Nilah's arms fell from my shoulder.

"Hey," I replied.

"Your mother wanted to see you. She's down the hall waiting for you."

I stood up, thanked her, and walked to that direction.

. . .

Continuation: Kim's POV

I gave Daryl an encouraging half smile as he passed me to talk with Cloud. Then I gazed back at Nilah, who was just sitting on the chair, one arm on the armrest and one on her lap. I didn't know whether she notices the look that Daryl gives her from time to time, but I do. Now and then, I would notice him looking at me with a similar expression and I didn't entirely know what to make of it. He knew that I have feelings for him, since I kissed him, but does he know that I've actually fallen for him?

I took the seat beside Nilah and neither of us said anything.

"You and Daryl have grown pretty close," she mentioned and the corner of my lips curled upward.

"I," I paused, "…like him a lot."

"He's a great guy," she nodded. _I know. _"What do you like about him?" She just sounded curious to me, so I answered with ease.

"I love that he'd go through so much trouble to save the people in the plane; to save _us_ in the plane. I love that he thought of using the Seeker for her governmental contacts before they did the operation, even though it was a risk to face the government in public. I love that he can risk everything just to save someone's life. He takes a chance and is not afraid, and that's what makes him…Daryl."

"Sounds more than _like_," she mused and I felt my cheeks warm. "I could tell that you're drawn to his chanciness. He's sort of like you actually."

I shrugged. "That's what attracts me to him mostly. I'm adventurous; that's why I stay out of our refuge as much as I can."

She chuckled under her breath.

"I think you're mistaking _Daryl_ for another Daryl," she stated and I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Pierce and Daryl are separate but in the same body. Just keep in mind who's who because you'll notice the difference. I've seen the way he acts around you; he seems more…loose. Like I said, he's a lot like you."

_Piercing Through the Sun_, I recalled him saying. That _is_ his soul name, not _was_. So had I been speaking with Pierce or Daryl?

Yes, I have noticed the difference between them, but most of the time I just forget that one's a soul and the other a human. He- _they_ seem like one person to me. So who have I been falling in love with?

. . .

Continuation: Daryl's POV

"He needs a heart transplant," Mom told me. We were on the hall in front of Damien's room and she was telling me how bad his condition was getting.

"Do they have a heart for him?"

"They're still looking. They're trying to find an organ for him in other hospitals too."

"Should I go tell him? This is good news, right?"

"Not if they can't find a heart."

I didn't want to think of that yet. I went inside Damien's room and stood by his sleeping form.

_I can't imagine losing him_, Daryl uttered. _I want to know him better. I have nine years to compensate for._

"Damien," I said, "wake up."

I had to try a few more times before he awoke.

"I was having a good dream," he complained then smirked.

"Sorry, little bro, I have to say something."

"Since when did you start calling me that? I think I remember being older than you by six minutes."

"Who knows? You could just be bluffing," I grinned, "So the doctor mentioned you getting a heart transplant. There is a solution after all."

"Where would they get a heart for me? An organ is not that easy to find."

"That's what they're doing right now, so in the meantime just don't get another heart attack."

He chuckled. "I don't know….You should get me French fries, some fried chicken, and onion rings. Just water for my drink; I don't want to overstuff myself."

I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "You can have a diet Coke."

I guess we both didn't want to think about what will happen if they didn't find another heart. Or I suppose this is what estranged brothers do - clown around, even though one is in a hospital bed.

Then there was a couple knocks on the open door. Mom was standing there, smiling.

"I see you two getting along," she remarked and I grinned. Then she gazed at my brother, "Damien, they've found a heart for you. They're going to deliver it through a helicopter, but it will take a while."

"I can wait," he said.

Mom left and I spoke, beaming.

"Today's our lucky day."

"I guess," he smiled then asked earnestly, "Daryl, who am I really talking to? Mom said that Daryl is still inside you and I just want to know whether it's my brother who's really concerned about me."

"I am your brother. Believe it or not, a soul and a host can feel the same way. Daryl's a brother to me and has become a part of me, so anyone who's concerned with him concerns me. Despite our differences, how he acts and thinks affect me, so for now you could say that we're one. That's what everyone else sees us anyway."

_For now_, repeated Daryl.

I nodded inwardly. _For now_.

* * *

**Not that exciting...but I WILL make the next chapter more interesting...I actually had different plans for this chapter, but it just didn't make sense. So leave some reviews, please? I get a lot of hits for this story and I really love getting them...^_^**


	29. The Dream: Daryl's POV

**At first I hated this...but it's actually not that bad. lol.**

**Oh yeah, I just watched Eclipse online, since my mom totally has issues with letting me out of the freakin' house (it's so infuriating!...and it's freakin' summer!) and let me just say that there's some bad acting. Really. And the catfight at the end was a total WTF moment (Yeah, I'm talking about Victoria's death looking SO unreal). It was alright, I guess, overall. Riley (aka Xavier Samuel) is pretty hot though, you gotta admit. ;p**

**Enjoy the good read ^_^.**

* * *

The Dream: Daryl's POV

The helicopter landed a few hours ago and now, Damien was having his heart transplant. They had taken him to an operating room, and I was outside the building sitting on a bench. I wasn't particularly thinking about anything, so I didn't mind company as Doc sat on the seat next to me.

"It's so nice being outside without worrying," he said calmly. "For years, I've been hiding in Jeb's caves and now I could finally feel direct sunlight; not just the reflection in the greenhouse. We could finally play a game of soccer in a real field."

"It's nice. The field, I mean. I haven't played soccer since Nilah went missing."

"You still haven't told her about your feelings?"

"From getting caught by the police then breaking out, us saving her from the Seeker, and all the things happening after that, I don't think the previous weeks were the right time to tell her. Besides, a lot changed."

"If by 'right time' you mean never, then you wouldn't know if she'd return the feelings. You're a handsome boy, and her best friend, so what do you got to lose? She will still be your friend no matter what."

"I'm in a complicated situation right now, Doc. It's not as easy as it seems."

"I'll try my best to help. What exact situation are you in?"

I told him about Daryl and me loving two different people. One might not even be sure _who_ she's in love with, since Daryl makes me act differently around her. There's simply no room for both of us.

"That is a situation," Doc uttered in thought. "Why don't we just get you another body?"

"What?"

The thought hadn't evaded my mind, but it was just surprising to hear someone actually say it aloud. It was the only solution to un-complicate our dilemma.

"You know, like we did with Wanda. Let's find you someone that suits you, and I'll even do the insertion myself."

I kept quiet, only frowning, but not because I disapproved.

_I can't believe I'm having my body back!_ Daryl stated with glee. _This is really going to happen, huh?_

_I guess. Then you can go and be with Kim_.

_Hey, aren't you glad? This is what we always wanted from the beginning._

_Yes, I am, but it's just a shock. Thinking about it makes me wonder how different it will be. I feel like it's going to change my life._

_It will, but I promise I'll be there. It might take some getting used to with your new body, but I'll look out for you, man. You're my brother._

I smiled a little.

"Okay, Doc, when do we start looking?"

. . .

_Too short_, Daryl commented on the teenage-looking boy on a park bench. _He looks like he's thirteen._

Damien was still in the hospital, recovering, and Doc and I drove to the central park in the city. There were several people here, since it was Washington D.C., and as we were strolling down the park, Daryl started pointing out several people in sight.

"Daryl, how about him?" Doc nodded to a brown haired guy with braces reading under a tree shade.

_You're not the bookworm type. Plus, he's too lanky._

I shook my head, and after what seemed like hours of observing people and Daryl criticizing them, I drove us back to the hospital.

"Just surprise me, Doc," I told him. "Really, I don't think I'm the right person to decide which host I should have. It makes me feel guilty."

"How?" We were now heading to the hospital entrance.

"It's not like they're just _bodies_. What if the person we choose actually has the same situation I have? I just can't steal his chance of a normal life. Most hosts still exist and I need someone like Sunny - a host that's dead."

"You know, Kyle would have punched you if he heard you say that."

"If he was here, I wouldn't have mentioned it."

We reached the floor where Damien's recovery room was and when I opened the door, I heard my mom crying silently. I paused then closed the door as soundlessly as I could and she didn't seem to notice.

"Mom," I said, touching her shoulder. She jumped slightly and then wiped her eyes and cheeks, smiling when her nose was red and tears were still evident.

"Where were you? You've been gone the whole afternoon."

"I just walked around the city with Doc. How is he doing?" I looked at my unconscious brother.

"I wouldn't know," she laughed uneasily, "I'm not in his head. But the doctor said he did great during the operation."

"I never understood why they say that," I uttered absently. "They're the ones who are doing something and the patient is under anesthesia, so how could the patient be doing great?"

She was quiet and for a moment, I thought I upset her. "Mom, are you okay? Sorry…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I guess they say that because just the fact that he lived through it makes it wonderful. And besides, which mother wouldn't like hearing that?"

We stayed there and eventually, I sat down. She occupied the chair beside his bed and I leaned my back against the wall, my eyes feeling heavy. I suspected I only slept for no more than an hour when I woke up, my head on the plastic cushion of the bench-like chair. I blinked several times after I sat up, stretching my arms. I looked over on the bed, noticing my mom's head resting on her arms beside Damien, who was still motionless but breathing.

The sky outside the window was dark and cloudless, only a few stars blinking beside the half moon, and the street below was empty and gloomy. I walked from the blinds to stand beside my mom and touch her back to pat her lightly.

I heard the door open behind me and when I looked, Doc was there, holding coffee and a tray of food.

"I thought you might want to eat. You're getting skinnier," he said, closing the door with his foot.

"Thanks." I took the coffee and a microwaved pizza bagel. "Is that one for Mom?" I nodded to the other one.

"I thought she might be hungry too. Apparently, she's too tired. I can't blame her; she's been awake for hours."

I finished the bagel in five bites and drank half of the coffee.

"Here, take it," Doc offered the other bagel. "I'll just get her another one."

I took it and ate in silence. Once I finished I asked Doc if there was somewhere my mom could sleep without actually aching in the morning. He told me there was a nearby motel where the others were staying in. I shook her slightly and she was alert again, frantically checking if Damien had awoken. It took me a few times to convince her to rest for the night, then Doc led her downstairs and to the parking lot.

I was alone then. I sat back against the chair Mom sat in a while ago and studied my brother's face. It should have been awkward at least, but it wasn't for me. It was striking how much resemblance we had. If he had never dyed his hair, we would look exactly alike, only he was a little bit taller.

I sat there, talking to Daryl instead, for a long time. When I became drowsy I put my elbow on the wooden arm rest and leaned the side of my head on my fist, letting sleep come.

_I was in a trance. I couldn't see myself, but all around me was nothingness. There was only white._

"_Damien," a woman called. It sounded like my mother. "Damien."_

I'm not Damien_, I wanted to say, but I was literally speechless. I couldn't see her. Every angle I turned I only saw a white abyss. And then I saw a figure in front of me. It was a blond boy and immediately, I noticed through the haziness that it was me -__no, it was Daryl._

"_What-__?" I said, but didn't know how to continue. _

"_Hey, brother."_

"_I'm not Damien."_

"_You're not; you're Pierce."_

"_Then why…" His form began to waver, as if I touched water and it rippled. He changed; his hair changed into a darker color and he grew slightly. I frowned and leaned only a little bit, noticing that he leaned forward just as I did. _

_I spoke and he mouthed my words the exact time. He was me -__ I was Damien._

"_What is this?" I exclaimed._

"_This is you," Mom's voice sounded again. "You killed my son."_

I woke up. The first thing I saw was Damien, still asleep on the hospital bed. I glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, hearing the loud, annoying sound of it, and it was 11:47. I'd been sleeping for a few hours and still, no movement from him.

Luck seemed to be on my side because minutes later, when I was closing my eyes again, I heard him mumble. I stood up, deciding to whether call the doctor or not. I went with the latter, since it would be unnecessary to have someone come here to see that he's awake. Unless that someone was Mom, but she wasn't here at the moment.

"Hey, little bro," he said. "I'm still alive, right?"

"You're talking, so that's a sign. How's it going?" I was being nonchalant and relaxed, and I was. I can't believe I ever forgot him. _Yes, I'm talking about you, Daryl._

_Okay, fine. I overreacted before. Hadn't we already gone through this? _he said.

_I want to torture you as much before I say goodbye._

Again, I was being casual, but Daryl's tone seemed…forlorn.

_No one's saying goodbye yet. In fact, we're not going to say that word for a very long time._

_Why do I have a feeling that you'll start weeping on me?_

_Shut up, I don't _weep_. I don't even use the word "forlorn", which I'm not, by the way. Just…_

_Just what?_

_Just nothing. Pay attention to Damien._

"…Where's Mom?" he queried.

"She's at the motel down the street. She hasn't slept for twenty-four hours and I couldn't give her any caffeine."

"How 'bout you? You all right?"

"Of course. I actually had a pretty interesting day with Doc."

"Doc?"

"He's the doctor in the caves back in Tucson. Everyone just started calling him that."

"What did you do?"

I furrowed my brows, deliberating whether I should tell him or not. I decided I'd have to, sooner or later.

"We went around the city to find a body for me."

He frowned. "You mean-?"

"Yes, I mean your real brother is getting his body back."

He didn't say anything. I was about to announce I had to call Mom when he asked me a question.

"What's your name?"

"Pierce."

"Thank you, Pierce, for taking care of my brother. I know you must be wondering why I'm thanking you, but if it ain't for you, I don't know if he'll be here. I guess I'm just saying that you're a good influence on him. He has his bad days, I remember, and a temper. Not to forget his arrogance and stubbornness -"

"He said not to push it."

He grinned.

"I'm just saying that you're a good guy. And a patient one at that, since he does tend to be aggravating sometimes. Sorry, Daryl," he added and Daryl really wished he could speak for himself.

"Damien, after you recover, will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"It depends. Will it kill me?"

I smiled faintly and shook my head. "No, not even close to injuring you."

"What is it?" he prompted.

"Well…I want you to find me a new host."

. . . . .

**Do me a favor and review? This story's almost done and I'm _really_ trying to finish it with a good mood..**

**Ooohhh, any Potter fans out there? Because I am COMPLETELY into my HP fanfic right now, so I wanna know if I should publish it here. My friend likes it but I just wanna know if any of you are interested.**


	30. One Body, Two Lives: Daryl's POV

**Final chapter everyone...^_^**

One Body, Two Lives: Daryl's POV

Two weeks. That's how long it has been. Actually, it wasn't long at all. Not for me anyway.

"I'm going to miss you, Pierce," Kim said and kissed my cheek.

We'd returned to the caves. It was home for some of them, and even though the government had offered them proper housing, some couldn't leave this place. Somewhat, I was happy to see the familiar refuge.

Right now, I was outside the clinic and Kim was bidding me luck and goodbye. I was about to enter the door when Nilah called my name. When I turned around she gave me a long hug, and I thought I saw her cry a little.

"Why are you crying?" I laughed uneasily.

"I'm not crying," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"You aren't the first one to mention that. I have to go."

I smiled, went inside, and closed the door.

I faced Doc and Fords in the middle of the stony room. There was a long bed-like table between us and instruments on the metal plate beside it. I saw what Fords was holding: my cryotank. Around them was another bed and an unconscious body laying on it.

"All set?" Doc grinned reassuringly. I nodded and positioned myself on the table.

_I'll see you, Daryl._

Faintly, I heard him respond, _I'll see you…_as Doc pierced a syringe through my arm.

**. . .**

Memories. I was seeing them. They were vague and fading, but I could make out bits of them, like closely winning a game of basketball and being at a library. Poetry. I was reciting a poem in a class and received applause from my peers. Then my parents. People were wearing black and a casket was slowly being lowered down over another. I stepped forward and tossed a white rose. The last I was seeing was my hands dribbling a basketball as I headed to the court. Someone was already there and I found a boy with black hair playing.

"Nice shot," I said as he made a free throw. "Want to play one-on-one?"

"All right. First to make eleven points wins."

I left my ball on the side and we started to play half-court. I won.

"Nice game, man," I said, bumping my fist to his. "One more?"

We played two more games after that, and he seemed to be more drained than I was. Soon enough, the sun was setting low and I figured his name.

"See you around, Damien," I bid and took my ball and left for home.

That night, I was walking when something, or _someone_, suddenly covered the lower part of my face, and before I could even see who it was, I blacked out.

"How is he?" a female voice said, presently.

"He's not awake yet," a guy replied. I recall the voice from somewhere…. "Doc, he's not dead, right?"

"No, just give him time, Daryl. He'll wake up the next thing you know."

_Daryl_.

I opened my eyes, feeling recently sedated but alive.

"Doc, he's awake!" the girl said and I saw tall man walking back to wherever I was.

"Kim?" I looked at the girl and smiled.

I sat up and swung my new legs to the ground so I was sitting up, still gazing at my new self.

"Remember me, Pierce?" my old voice asked and I looked up to see blond-headed Daryl standing beside Kim. I grinned at him and saw the door open. Damien and Nilah entered.

"Were you allowed to play basketball?" I told Damien and he chuckled.

"I took one for the team. Plus, you told me I'd be the one looking for your body. Like it?"

I smiled halfway then turned to Nilah. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair fell on her shoulders and she was looking at me with scrutinizing blue eyes. She was the same person as I remembered. I felt like I'd been asleep for days and now just waking up to see the people who cared about me. I realized she and I had been staring at each other for a while when Daryl coughed intentionally.

"I'm hungry," I found myself uttering just as my stomach growled. "And I need to walk."

"Come on, we'll show you to the dining hall," Nilah offered, taking my wrist. "Or unless you still remember where it is," she added, "Of course you do."

We walked to the dining area, which was half full, and I met with everyone else. At last, I saw Mom coming.

"Hi, Mom," I said, then realized that she wasn't my mother anymore. Nevertheless, she smiled and embraced me.

My old friends talked the whole while, getting used to addressing me as Pierce. They were making jokes and I found myself grinning and laughing most of the time. This was me, I thought. People will know me as Pierce.

**. . .**

Continuation: Nilah's POV

I slipped out of the crowded table for some air outside. I exited the caves and climbed the small rocky hill until I reached the cliff overlooking the desert. Daryl was already there.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to him.

"Hi," he smiled, "So how's it going?"

"Everything's fine. I have to get used to seeing a different Daryl, though," I imagined his new look. We had the same hair color and blue eyes, but those were the only similarities. He looked friendly, benevolent, and someone who could be shrewd, cunning and sarcastic. He looked like Pierce. "He seems to be himself so that's good. How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm less exasperated now that I get my full nerve control back. But two lives being in one isn't as awful as it sounds. It actually was a fun ride."

"'A fun ride'? I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that after everything that's happened. After all the kidnapping and chases….You must be the real thing."

"And will be the only one."

It was silent for only a moment when he said something in all seriousness.

"He loves you, you know. He's _been_ in love with you."

_I know_, I was going to say, but instead kept my mouth shut.

"I was actually in love with you, too," he continued and I looked at him. Once he saw the awkwardness I felt (that probably showed on my face), he chuckled and shook his head, "Not anymore, I promise. You already have a lot on your plate."

"Thanks, that make me feel _so_ much better."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," he replied light-heartedly.

I resumed gazing at the arid, gray land and wondered how I'd gotten here. A little more than a year ago, I was trying to find human survivors and fate had given me Jamie. It was tacky to think, but I don't believe in coincidence. Not anymore, anyway, since everything that had occurred to us led us to something really great. He's the one that found me, and I'd found another best friend. I had also found another family, new friends, and a new life.

Daryl stood and held out his hand.

"Jamie's driving the car back from getting food," he said. "Let's help him load out some stuff."

As I took his hand and stood up, I looked at the horizon where I could see the orange hue of the sun that already set. Our planet was productive, but nature made it beautiful, I realized.

I was glad to step into the closing discussion with the Secretary when he surrendered the alien race. We belonged with the souls, despite the many losses we've had. As I thought further about this, I envisioned our future with the beings that had helped us and had grown to love us, and thought of them as people who were as human as any person. I knew I couldn't imagine Pierce leaving. That was out of the quesiton.

_Pierce_. He and Jamie were unknowingly making me choose. Now that the "war" was over, we were free to spend more time outside and…

_You mean "date"? _a voice said in the back of my mind.

I didn't want either of them to withdraw from our friendship, and I didn't want to upset anybody. Besides, I didn't know who I wanted to be with in that sense.

"Someone is going to get hurt when you choose," Daryl said as we headed to the parked van. "But they're waiting for an answer. And I have a feeling Pierce will step up his game."

I sighed subtly. "That's why I don't plan on hurting anyone."

He raised his eyebrows, though he stayed silent.

_Time will go by_, I thought to myself. _Someday, I will be with someone. Time will tell me the answer. _

_**. . . . . . . . **_

**I updated the character website and posted a p****age for Pierce's new body...check him out, alright? I absolutely adore him****~!**

**So this is the end of this fanfic...Good, bad, okay..however way you'd rate this story, I had my fun times with it. ****There were cliffhangers, which I know irritates some ****people, but I love writing them. So I'd just like to thank everyone of you who had subscribed, favorite-ed, and especially, review-ed. **

**This is goodbye, I guess. I don't think this really needs a sequel...and I'm not getting any ideas yet. So good luck with writers out there and thanks for giving me a chance :)**


End file.
